Perfect Seems Impossible
by L's apprentice
Summary: Her name is Mikan Sakura. She's the comebacking new student of the Academy.She's now face to her bestfriend.She met a flame caster and others.But there is a problem,She came back to the Academy BLIND! Now, How will she handle it? NxM. COMPLETE!
1. Nullification Alice

**A/n: NOT done with editing.**

Please bare with me. You will (I know you will) notice obvious wrong grammars with this story, but, I DO hope you will focus on the story. (I'm counting on you guys). I will really edit the grammars. Sorry for the inconvenience! Thanks a lot! Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 1: Nullification Alice

Everything that night was so wonderful; silence, calmness and peace surrounded the prestigious Alice Academy. Wind blew softly as stars amidst around the skies. That was the perfect night to sleep and rest. But for someone it was the perfect night to reflect of what might happen the next day. There was a certain brunette sitting under the Sakura tree of the Academy, alone and bothered.

'_I'll be schooling officially in a classroom tomorrow,'_ Mikan Sakura, the brunette with chocolate orbs, thought to herself, _'I Wonder what will happen and….Hotaru,'_ she sighed at the thought of her best friend that she didn't see and communicate for almost a year.

She closed her eyes when she remembered how things ended like this…

_Flashback_

_After Hotaru left her two years ago to school at the so-called Alice Academy, the school for 'geniuses', Mikan decided to follow her best friend to be with her._ _She had no idea what kind of place her best friend was schooling at, but the determination to go and see Hotaru leads her to trouble.._

"_Is this the Alice Academy, that my best friend schools?" she asked to herself, with the look of amazement on her innocent face._ '_What a big school!' she baffled, glancing at those big gate to the big brick walls before her eyes. She seemed __**place**__-struck, you know._

_She's not yet done day dreaming about the said school, when someone interrupted her. A strange man with black hair, boots, accessories and seemed the mask that covering his eyes and nose bridge were the only white there on his body. The man suddenly spoke.._

"_You're Mikan Sakura aged 13 years old, lives only with her grandfather. And have the Alice of Nullification and St—" he started but cut by confusing Mikan._

"_Hey! What are you talking about? Who are you?" Complete confusion shown on her innocent face. " How did you know my name and my grandfather? And Alice? What is that?" she added._

'_Don't talk to strangers, Mikan' she remembered her grandfather warned. _

_But the truth was, she always trusted people easily when her heart told her to trust the person but…she looked at the man…for the strange man that appears nowhere to her, she somehow felt a dangerous aura in this person and thinking that this might be a crazy man._

_The strange man smirked while looking intensely at the brunette. He folded his arm into his chest. "I'm Persona, Miss Sakura. Don't bother to ask why I know you, because I had my sources. The Academy is waiting and eying you for a long time and preparing to get you here in this Academy. But it seems it happened earlier than we expected." he paused looking at the brunette who was still absorbing of what he was saying._ "_..besides, you are here for your friend Imai Hotaru, right?" he smirked again._

_Saying Hotaru's name made the eyes of our brunette gleamed. "Hey! You know Hotaru-chan too? How come that?" 'How come he knew me and Hotaru? Is he a friend?' she asked herself looking to the eyes of the strange man in front of her._

"_As you can see this school is not an ordinary school like the school you came from, this is the school for 'Alices'.." Geez. he can't believe himself explaining a boring explanation to the girl that the Academy long to have. He smirked at the thought of that_

'_This man is crazy! He keeps on smirking..' Mikan suddenly thought. "Demo..what is 'alice'?" she asked nonchalantly, and first priority to think was where will she find Hotaru. "And where is Hotaru? You know I came far way to see my best friend and I don't want to listen to your hard to understand explanation. I just want to see Hotaru." She said, evident in her voice that she's starting to become impatient._

_The strange man looked at her more intensely. "You really want to see your friend, right?" he questioned. Obviously she nodded. "Then follow me." As he said those words he proceeded to get inside the Academy._

'_What? He will actually lead me to Hotaru? What a nice Person he is. Maybe I'm wrong with my first impression to him,' she thought happily as she followed the man._

_Not far away distance from one of the branches of a tall tree, a 13 year old raven haired guy stood there, one hand on one of his pants pocket and the other hand was leaning on the trunk of the tree, while looking at Persona, his hated teacher in his dangerous Ability class where he belonged, and to the girl that the same age of his that have brunette hair that were wore in pigtails. 'So that's the business he said earlier. Huh! Persona got his new victim,' he thought._

_The girl must be very important to the academy. He thought, 'Persona personally welcomed her.'_

_He is Natsume Hyuuga, a 13 year old guy having the dangerous Alice of fire. He already had many experiences at his young age. He already killed people in his early age as one of the 'asset' of the academy. That's the reason why he was aloof and thinking that he was different to the other students in this damn Academy. He hates the academy._

_Only his childhood friend Ruka Nogi, having an Animal Pheromone Alice, was close to him and no other else in this academy._

_The wind blow slowly as his raven hairsswinging softly, he raked his hair and jump out of the tree. 'I'll know the new student in the class, afterall, I thinks she belong to Dangerous Ability Class'.._

_Meantime, Mikan Sakura was sitting on the couch of a luxurious room. She wondered where the strange man went._

_Persona just escorted her in this room and said that he needed to go somewhere then left her behind._

_Mikan got something in her backpack. It was a photo album of her and Hotaru. She scanned it up to the picture of her and Hotaru smiling._

"_I miss Hotaru-chan so much. I wonder what she is doing right now. She must be happy and surprise if she see me now," She giggle as she picture the face of Hotaru having tears of joy on seeing her_

_Then the door open and came a man, that not so old but not so young either. The man had a Black hair and dark eyes; he was wearing an Americana suit at the moment. The man made a smile at her. Mikan smiled too._

"_You're Mikan Sakura, right?" He asked._

_Mikan nodded, "Yes. I'm Mikan Sakura."_

"_I'm Mr. Karaki. I'm the assistant of the Headmaster of this school." He introduced. "I learned that you are here for your friend." He smile again as he said that._

_The word 'friend' made Mikan's eye gleamed. _"_Yeah. I'm here to visit and see my friend Hotaru Imai, sir. Can I see her now?" she pleaded, hoping for a positive answer._

_The man sitted on the single sofa in front of her. "I'm afraid you can't see her Miss Sakura." He said in a tone that's a bit sad._

"_Nani?? Why I can't see her? I came from a far way place to see her then now I can't?" she said disappointedly as she stood up._

_The man's hand landed on his chin in a thinking manner. "You really want to see her badly, aren't you?" he stood up and walked to her._

_Mikan looked at him. " Yes." She respond simply._

"_You know, the Headmaster prohibits you to see your friend now, but…." he hung his words_

"_But what?"_

"_You can see her and even be with her in one condition, Miss Sakura." He continued, looking straight in her auburn eyes._

_Thinking of be with Hotaru makes her really happy. "What condition? You mean I can school here, too, and no one will ever separate us again?" she said happily, daydreaming about being with Hotaru everyday. They will laugh and play everyday._

_The man smile at her childish tactics. "You'll work for the Academy."_

_After hearing that, Mikan blinked and…. "Whaaaatttt? You'll work me in this big Academy? What do you think of me? A maid? I'm just 13 years old! That is corrupting minor!" What did she just said? Corrupting minor? _

_The man suppressed to chuckle at her reaction. "No." he shook his head, "We're not hiring you to be a janitress or what. You'll work for the Academy and go to a training to train your Alice better." He clarified._

_She looked at the man confusingly, though, a bit relaxed. "You'll not make me scrub and wash the floor everyday?" she said cutely, when something strike her mind. " ..Ano, mister..I heard that Alice thing before in Persona guy. I wonder what that is."_

_The man smiled at the brunette, then answered her. "Alice is something powerful like this…." As he said that, the man slowly disappeared on her sight._

_Shock was seen on Mikan's face. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. "Where is Mr. Karaki?" she asked, looking everywhere in the room, but she found no one. When someone tapped her shoulder, she jumped out of surprise, then stepped backwards. Ready to scream when Mr. Karaki appears right in front of her._

"_That was Alice is." He said to the shock girl._

'_Unbelievable.' Mikan swore. "You mean Mr. Karaki, I have the ability to be invisible just like what you did?" she amazingly told._

"_Hmmm..sort of, for you have the…" He said, again looking intensely at the girl, 'Stealing Alice' he continued in his mind but not said verbally._ _Before he could further said something to the girl, he heard a familiar ring on his right ear. It's a signal. " I need to go now, miss Sakura. Nice meeting you." He said then went out of the room._

"_Hey, Mr. Karaki. You haven't told me yet if I can be invisible too." She pouted when Mr. Karaki is nowhere. "Hmp!" she crossed her arms when something crossed her mind…_

"_Wait. If this is an Alice School and all student were here and have an Alice thing, then my Hotaru can be invisible too! Wow—" she stated silly but suddenly cut off when she noticed the surrounding changed and now she's in A forest!_

"_H-how can this be happen?" she asked, particularly to no one and looked around her._ _Then she saw not far away distance….her….her…..her…._

"…_Hotaru." She whispered, then show a longing smile after as she run as fast as she could to go to Hotaru who was standing with her bangs were covering her purple eyes._

"_Hotaru!" She called out loudly, but Hotaru seemed didn't hear a thing.._

_Then suddenly many men went out and surrounded her and Hotaru. _

"_What the--" she was stopped on her track when she notice that each guy's hand, or other parts of the body turn to something unusual, like other men show ice in a form of knife and many other things that can harm. She was confused of how they did those things._ _But she was terrified when men synchronizing attacked Hotaru! Not her and __**just**__ Hotaru as if she was not there._

_The next thing she found out Hotaru was there and….dead. Her eyes widen in shock as tears start to flow from her chocolate orbs, looking at Hotaru's bathing in blood._

_She bowed her head, covering her eyes by her bangs. She felt hollow at the moment. Only Anger was leading emotion in her heart._ _She wanted to kill all those men right at the moment._

_She walked slowly to Hotaru's body and knelt down to touch her face._

"_Why…why..y-you killed her?" she asked dangerously, glaring at those laughing devilishly men._

_But the laugh ended when our brunette stood up on her feet with the dangerous aura she's sending._ _Then the men again attack. This time it's toward her with all their different weapons. They were now near and ready to kill her._

_But as expected, all powers that every men there possess vanished in their hands as the brunette loudly scream sending shivers to all men.._

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" then their weapons backfired to them._

_In the blink of an eye, they were all dead, leaving Mikan Sakura in tears and her dangerous aura._

_Mikan was kept on crying that she hadn't noticed the surrounding changed once more. She was back in her senses when she heard many clapping of hands._

_She looked for those who clapped and readied to do what she did to the men, when she noticed she's back in the luxurious room._

_She found there Mr. Karaki (smiling brightly at her), clapping his hands, Persona leaning on the wall (smirking at her), and another five persons, looking amazingly at her._

_She then looked at her side if the body of dead Hotaru was there but she saw none. It means the ruckus was just.._

_She covered her eyes with her bangs, "What's the meaning of this?" she asked coldly._

_Everyone there silence, then someone from them walked and stood in front of her, held her chin up to meet her gaze, then smile._

"_You're thinking of Alice right? That's your Alice." He told her._

" My _alice?" she asked in confusion._

"_Yeah. Extraordinary powers that all men possessed a while ago are called Alice. But your Alice is more powerful than anyone of them…" He said with intense in looking her auburn eyes. "…For you possess the…" something caught her eyes in the man in front of her._

"…_Alice of Nullification." He ended…….._

_End of flashback_

Mikan Sakura snapped her eyes open as she remembered that, then heaved a sigh.

"Yeah. Nullification Alice."

* * *

kaye2bu: What do you think of my first chapter? Please leave a review! Flames and Ice reviews are welcome! Ciao!


	2. Smile and Kiss

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 2: Smile and Kiss

The breeze of the wind was starting to cold. She embraced herself and leaned to the trunk of the Sakura Tree, as if she can have warmth in there.

She looks at the starry night, they were flickering. 'I want to stay like this forever.' She told herself, looking contently at her surroundings.

"Nights are blessings for me, but I love Morning and its day more…I wish I can witness it all over again…" she whispered sadly, to no one in particular.

Then she stood up and dusted her skirt and walk up to go to her Special star room. 'I should sleep now and don't worry myself what might happen to me tomorrow. I'm gonna be a normal student again..well, sort of. I wished Hotaru will be somehow happy.' She pondered along the way.

After she left in the Sakura Tree, a certain raven-haired guy arrived there and sitted of where our dear brunette seated awhile ago. Unfortunately, they hadn't crossed their path there.

Natsume Hyuuga, the flame caster, went there to relax from a tiring mission he did earlier that day.

"Tch." 'Damn that Persona. I almost die in my mission,' he said to himself.

That day Persona sent him to mission to get a damn list of new members of the Anti-Alice Organization. He had a hard time in escaping from the area; he thought at that moment that he was going to die as the enemies were alarmed that there was a trespasser. They looked for him and he was found and almost killed when something happened and someone came...

_Flashback_

_After the mysterious girl appeared nowhere and beat all the Alice-guys there. The mysterious person helped him up._

_Yeah, he knows it was a she because of her long hair (he cannot guess what color of her hair because they were in the dark), and heart shape face matching gorgeous lips that seemed soft, but, when he looked into the eyes with a mask (just like what Persona usually wore), he seemed magnate to those auburn eyes. It seemed very expressive and vulnerable as if it had many things to explore and explain. 'Such wonderful eyes,' he thought._

"_Who are you?" he finds hard time breathing and speaking at the same time to her, because of the bruises and wounds he got in his mission tonight._

_The girl ignored him and just helped him up. Then answered, "Persona sent me to help you." she said softly._

_Natsume thought that she had a nice voice. "Tch. Then why only now you shown up?" he arrogantly asked while panting. His Alice was overused that night and the effect was starting now. He possessed the damn Alice that was limitless, if you overuse it then you'll be weak and affect your lifespan._

_He usually did his mission without a partner. He wanted to know why Persona sent him a back-up. He didn't think that Persona might worried about him. It sucks you know. That man didn't know the word care and its synonyms._

"_Persona instructed me to guard you in a distance. He thinks that you might be exhausted from your recent mission before this." One of his brows raise. Persona thought of his safeness?_ "_..and I saw you that you might need my help that's why I shown up. Persona's right, black cat." She continued, walking closer to him. She held his shoulders and raise her head to meet his gaze. _

" _I'm Shiro Neko, Kuro Neko." She smiled at him, as she introduced herself._

_That smile somehow strucked him. It seemed warm and true. He was now faced to a girl who smiled warmly at him; he felt his heart beat faster. This was the first time he couldn't explain what he felt, while staring at the lovely face._

_She pouted when she heard no response. " I guess you didn't want to know me, but anyway I see you're injured and in need to be sent in the hospital right away, but the Hospital of the Academy is quite far, but I know something that can ease your pain temporarily…." _

_And the next thing that the Shiro Neko did to Kuro Neko surprised him and caught him off guard!_

_The girl tiptoed and kissed him full on the lips! Natsume's eye widened at the act of the girl, but he felt something soft inside his body and he felt weaker than usual, but, secure and gentle feeling in his heart as he closed his eyes to welcome the twilight zone ,but, before he completely lost in his consciousness he heard her whisper into his ear._

"_Sleep tight, Natsume." She whispered to him, as she welcome his body to her arms._ _She made a smile after that._

_End of Flashback_

"Tch." He said back in reality. He wondered who that girl was.

When he regained his consciousness he was already in the hospital of the Academy. His bruises and cuts were already bandaged.

"That girl saved me." He said to himself as he stood up and decided to go to his room. It's getting late, besides, he needed rest. He somehow had a feeling that he will know her sooner.

Meantime, later that moment, the girl that our flame caster thinking was having again her usual nightmare that kept hunting her...

* * *

kaye2bu: How do you find it? Please leave a review! Ciao!


	3. I'm Blind

**A/N**: **Flashbacks are for reasons**. Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 3: I'm Blind

_Many voices echoed in her dreams._

"_My mission is Finished…You're dead now."_

"_Curse of Hell…"_

"_Curse of Death…"_

"_Send my hello to your father in Hell..." followed by laugh._

"_You're Blind…you're useless…"_

"…_Just like your father….."_

_Her nightmare didn't just end there. More terrifying happened…_

_She ran to the bloody body of Hotaru. She cried out loud! Then someone spoke invisibly._

"_..That's not only will happen…….."_

"_..more innocent will suffer…"_

"_Because of you..More..More…More--.."_

"_Stop!! Enough! I don't want to hear you!" she ran as fast as she could to chase those voices when suddenly…_

_Someone called her name softly, gently and lovingly._

"_Mikan." A guy a meter away from her called her name. He was smiling at her lovingly._

_She was smiling back at him. She loves this guy very much but couldn't see clearly the face of the guy._

_She was disturbed and scared when the face of the handsome guy slowly fading into her eyes, each time, she pushed herself to completely look at the guy, but, suddenly and slowly she's in dark horizon._

_No one there. Just herself. Alone in the Horizon. Just Dark. Purely Dark._

_She was crying. Tears keeping on flowing on her cheeks._

"_No!"_

" No!" she shouted loudly as she woke up from her nightmare again.

"That dream again.'' she said between heavy breaths, as she slowly opened her eyes.

As she expected, she didn't see anything. Just nothing. It is purely dark. Just Dark.

She chose to close her eyes instead. It's morning, she was sure of that. 'The curse.' She thought, purposely vague, as she hand the special clock that the academy provided for her.

It was a clock that when you press the button on top of it, it will say the time at the moment.

" 6:10 in the morning! 6:10 in the morning!"

"It's already six. I need to prepare myself in school. " she went out on her queen-sized bed, and proceeded to the bathroom.

She took her clothes off and went to the shower. She shivered as the cold water splashed in her body. But this was the only thing that could relax her after her nightmare.

As she bath under the shower, she couldn't help but to remember the cause of her…blindness.

_Flashback_

"You do have a very keen and amazing senses, Shiro Neko," A woman, in her curly blond hair and sexy outfit, said to our lovely brunette who was in her fighting stance, as she crossed her arm to her chest while leaning on a tree. Smirking on the brunette.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked, still in her fighting stance.

The woman laugh as if there was something funny of what she said.

"You're crazy." She commented.

The woman stopped laughing then evilly stare at her. "How could you say crazy to me?" She seemed ugly when she said that, but back into the 'sweet' tone she used earlier, "Anyways, I don't have time for this argument 'lil brat. Chase her!" the blond lady demanded.

As if on cue, many men, that Mikan didn't know where they came from, appeared. With different Alices as their weapons. They were towards her. Mikan prepared herself when something struck her mind, 'These scene is familiar' she thought, but there's no time to name that scene now, she needed to finish this mission.

Yeah, this was her mission for the academy. She was officially working missions for the Academy, after nine months of training at a secluded area to train her Alices and skills.

This was her tenth mission. The eight missions she already did were easy but the recent and this mission was something you couldn't called easy. She was and is face with dangerous Alices, one of the assets of Anti-Alice Organization. That her recent mission return her injured.

It seemed that the AAO already learned the 'asset' of the Academy. The Shiro Neko who possessed such wonderful and powerful combination of Alices, the Nullification and Stealing Alice. Many people craved to have those two or either of those two.

In her already done missions, Mikan copy or steal the Alices of her enemy that she thought was useful to her. She won't steal Alices quickly as a greedy one but she thinks of it purpose. She didn't want to have many Alices, because, she might worry that there was no already place to launched within her, besides she's having difficulty managing when she stole many Alices.

In her other 'original' Alice, the Nullification Alice was as useful to her as a major defense in her body. She even thought that The Nullification Alice is the best Alice in the World of Alices, for the reason, that it was just like a normal people. Living in own life, protecting yourself and your love ones.

Unfortunate to her, but, fortunate to other people her Alices were so powerful. That's why the AAO send their powerful Alices as a defense to her attacks.

Now she was face with this blond lady.

A while ago, she thought that her escape will be easy but when she's nearly escape something bothering her. The escape was just too easy, but when she smell a perfume nowhere, she immediately sent her ice dart to someone that have that smell, that almost hit with her weapon.

Then she saw this blond lady, leaning on a tree as artistically flip her curly hair.

"…'nyways, I don't have time for this argument 'lil brat. Chase her!" the blond lady demanded.

As if on cue, many men, that Mikan didn't know where they came from, appeared. With different Alices as their weapon. They were towards her.

Mikan jumped high into the air and released her Sakura Alice in the form of a blade and pointed on each man and even on the lady, but the blond already noticed it and avoided the attack. The lousy Alice-men were caught off-guard and defeated. They suddenly disappear leaving Mikan and the Blonde lady.

'Huh? Where the goons of men went?'

"You're a good fighter, but too amateur for me." As the blond lady said that, she attacked Mikan with her Alice of Wind in the form of tornado.

"Wow! That's a great alice," she even complimented, and dodged the attack of the tornado.

The tornado chased her wherever she went, that the place there were already damage. Mikan didn't attack and kept on running to avoid the tornado, finding a hole of weakness from her enemy.

"Already afraid Shiro Neko?" the girl said appearing in her back.

'Crap.' She was caught. 'She's fast! Of course she's fast she had the Alice of Wind!'

The blond girl form tornado now in Mikan's surrounding. "Ha!ha!ha! I never thought you're weak as this to be easily defeated, Shiro Neko! AAO was determined to catch you, but the only Me, the mighty and sexy already caught you. What a los-!" she said mockingly to her, but stop when she didn't found the Shiro Neko.

"I'm here, lady." Mikan appeared behind the blond and she place something cold on the lady's back that made her unconscious and fell rapidly on the ground.

She landed gracefully on the ground beside the blond lady and looked at her. "You're good but I'm better." she bent her right knee on the ground in half-sitting position, and place her hand on the forehead of the lady. Ready to steal her Alice. When she's already done, she stood up and readied herself to escape in that place when someone spoke.

"But I'm the best." The manly voice said. "I know that you'll steal the Alice of that bitch after you defeated her…"

Mikan looked at the surrounding but didn't see no one. "Where are you? Are you afraid to show up and fight me?" she challenged loudly.

She heard laugh.

"I put deadly curse on her Alice. Whenever someone stole the Alice she will die at dawn. Such a wonderful curse right, Shiro Neko?" he informed, triumphantly.

'Curse?' "What the--" Mikan didn't finished her sentence when she felt very painful in her head, that seemed breaking her brain nerves, nausea hit her. "Aaahhhhhh!" she screamed in agony. 'What's this? Is this the curse he's talking about?' she heard an evil laughter.

"My mission is finished, Shiro Neko. Good bye! Send my regards to your stupid father in Heaven or Hell…." After that the voice faded away as well as the aura.

'What? My father? He knows my father?'

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried out loud.

'My head it seems breaking. I need to find away or else I'm…I'm…I'm dead in dawn?' she couldn't accept the fact that she'll die without knowing more to where she came from, and why she had Alices..and….didn't able to say goodbye to Hotaru for the second time. She couldn't tolerate it!

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" much louder cried of pain heard in the forest, then Mikan Sakura passed out.

_End of Flashback_

She put off the shower and went out from her bathroom. She wrapped her body by a towel and another towel in drying her hair.

She sitted in her bed and thinking of the same time.

She was blind because she was careless. But being blind was much better option than to be dead. "Because of my Nullification Alice." She whispered...

_After regaining her consciousness that time she saw herself in the darkness._

_'Am I already dead?' the first thing came in her mind when she woke up in darkness._

_'Am I not being able to see jiichan? Hotaru? Will I not be able to answer where I came from?'_

_When suddenly she felt someone tapped her shoulder. She gasped in surprise._

_"Who are you?" she asked. 'Are you Kami-Sama?' she wanted to add._

_"This is Persona, Sakura." The voice answered._

_She was confused. Persona? What is he doing here? Is he already dead also? Why can't she see him?_

_Then Persona continued. "You passed out in you recent mission last week."_

_'Last week?' Oh yeah, she remembered that she did a mission before she lost her consciousness..then it means..she is alive. Alive!_

_"Persona? Is that really you? How come I can't see you?" she was somehow glad that she is alive._

_Silence interrupted them, then he asked her. "What do you remember, Sakura? At that night, was there something happened?"_

_She tried to remember the details. "I fought with the Wind lady then I stole her Alice,. but…" 'Crap!The Curse!'_

_" __..I put deadly curse on her Alice. Whenever someone steals the Alice she will die at dawn. Such a wonderful curse right, Shiro Neko?"_

_'But I'm alive! That means…'_

_"You are saved from that curse, Sakura, by your strong Nullification Alice but in return to that…" Persona paused for a moment then continued "…You became blind."_

_Mikan wanted to blink then.._

_"What?" she pardoned. So, that's it, that's why she could only see darkness in her surroundings. 'I'm blind!'….._

She sighed deeply after she remembered that sad fact, but God is still so good. She became blind only at day but not in the night. The reason she didn't know why, maybe because of her Alice.

"I do not need to pity myself anymore. I'm going to school today with Hotaru. I'm gonna make this day normally." She said in full spirit as she continued to prepare herself to school.

* * *

kaye2bu: Hey, would you mind leaving this a review? Yeah, Flashbacks are for reasons. Ciao!


	4. She's a New Student

**A/N****: **Hi! Thank you for those who reviewed my previous Chapters.It's a strength you know:)

Ahm..I would like to clarify,.it seemed that there was confusion in '**I'm Blind**' chapter._ T_he one, that Mikan regained her consciousness and found out she's bilnd, that was a flashback..sorry if I didn't write the flashback word..gome:x

And one thing more_...Persona **DIDN'T** saw Mikan in towel only..lol. He had no right. **Only** our **Natsume **has:D_

Anyways thank you melissa1995, ruinprincess, lakadako (thanks for your question),rockerfaith,mikansakura1 for your reviews!

Well,..Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 4: She's a New Student

As Mikan Sakura walked to the corridor of the school to go to the faculty room, where she will meet the teacher that will introduce her to the class she belonged, she could hear whispers in her surroundings.

Students in the corridor were looking on our lovely brunette walking.

She seemed didn't care in her surroundings as she continue her walk, not even glancing to the students there.

"Is she a new student here?" she heard one girl asked.

"Why she's closing her eyes? Is she having a sleep walk?" she heard another voice of the girl then followed by random laughs.

"Oh, poor little girl." Another voice added.

Mikan Sakura just sighed, having the urge to answer those girls, but it's pointless. It will lead nowhere.

Then she heard a whistle from a guy followed by a group giggling.

"Nice legs!" the one commented.

"Kakoii!" (Cool!)

"Let's befriend her and ask her for a date!"

Then she heard their footsteps nearing to her.

She still thought to ignore those stupid guys, but, when someone grabbed her wrist. She stopped for a while to face them.

"You're not as tough as we thought." The one who grabbed her wrist said. Then his touch became malicious, when his hand from her wrist rises back and forth to her arm.

"Don't touch me or you'll get regret." She warned, in a voice that was enough for them to hear. 'Two in my back, there's one in either side then another one in the front.' she calculated mentally the numbers of guy that surrounded her.

She didn't see the grins in their faces.

"Oh, the group of Takashi is having again a commotion. Poor girl, let's find a teacher to stop them." A girl not quite far from them said, and ready to get a teacher when someone in the group who surrounded Mikan caught the girl and use his Alice of Sleep to stop the girl.

Then another guy from the group of guys used the Kabe Alice to surround that area to prevent students in calling teacher.

Mikan smirked. 'Sleep and Wall Alice.'

"I'm Takashi, the leader of the group, as you can see I'm handsome and what I want, I get and I want you." He said bossily.

The group again laughs. Thinking the same, 'Poor girl. Takashi wants, Takashi gets'

"But I don't want you." She simply rejected.

The guys stopped laughing. "Uh-oh." They said in unison.

They already knew what will happen next if Takashi had been rejected. He will use his Alice of String to the girl that will control her, just like a puppet, and made fun of her. Leaving almost a girl crying and regret why they rejected 'The Takashi'.

But before that will happen, the students there were surprise of what the brunette did.

Mikan jumped to them and in split seconds the strings were already wrapped to the five guys.

"What the—" the guys said.

"It's pointless if you're going to use your Alices to that. What a shameless beings." she said, pathetically.

"You'll regret this someday, lady. You'll pay for this." Takashi threatened, struggling to get out of his own Alice.

She faced them. "No. You're going to regret you cross in my path. By the way the strings are good for one week. Enjoy yourselves."

After she said that she nullified the Alice of Sleep to the girl earlier, and the Kabe Alice surrounding that place, then she walked out to the scene.

Leaving the students there shock and wondering.

'Who is she?' they were thinking the same.

Unknown to them, a certain Black Cat saw the commotion happened, from a tree. He happened to pass that area and somehow found the scene interesting.

'Long Brown Hair.' he said to himself. 'She's a new student here.'

The students there who witnessed the commotion wondered who that girl is ,as well the Black Cat. How did she make the strings wrapped into the five bully guys in a split seconds just like a wind so fast?

'She's powerful. The Academy will surely get her.' Natsume predicted.

"Tch." He only said then jumped out to the tree.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

**Outside the Class B…**

Mikan is outside the classroom where she belonged.

She's waiting for Mr. Narumi, her teacher who was a kind-hearted that escorted her to the classroom, and he said that if he called her, that was the time she will enter the class and introduce herself to her new classmates. She's only thinking of one person if she's going to be in there…

"Hotaru." She murmured, as she place her hand near her heart. She felt really nervous, at the same time, really glad. She longed for this to happen, to be reunited with her best friend for such a long time. She will do anything to be forgive and get back the closeness she and Hotaru had.

For almost a year she didn't see her best friend and no communication in that time. She's really excited to see..no…to hear her voice once again.

She sighed, when something struck her mind. 'What will happen now? Will she be glad that I came back? Is she still angry to me when I didn't say a word of goodbye to her when I did the training?' many questions offered in her mind.

'What will be her reaction if she saw and find out I'm blind? Will she become sad and lend me her shoulder to let me cry to her or no reaction at all?' She's too busy thinking that she didn't notice she already bumped to someone and they fell to the ground. 'What if she had another best friend? What if--?'

"Oi." The voice of a guy caught her attention.

'What a--' she then realize that there was another being there. And that 'being' was so close to her. She could feel the breath he was breathing.

"Are you blind?" the guy asked in arrogant tune.

'Yes I'm blind.' she wanted to answer. 'His voice is familiar'

Now she understood their position. She's in the top of this guy while he was under her. They were breathing in the same inch space of air. That if someone saw them in this position. They will probably think they were a couple and making out.

"Oh, sorry." Mikan apologized as she leaned her hand to his chest to stand up properly, when she felt something soft on her lips. 'Wha--?' Her close eyes opened, then she close it again, as she realized what 'soft' thing landed on her lips.

When someone interrupted the scene. Mr. Narumi opened the door of the classroom with his face still facing the students in the classroom. He didn't saw the shock and gasps of his students there while looking at the scene behind him.

"Class This is Mik--" Mr. Narumi jaw dropped as he saw his two student in awkward position while kissing!

Mikan was the one who pushed the guy and she stood up quickly, as if she could erase the scene they just seen. She blush when she felt the stares of her new classmates to her.

She sweat dropped. 'Geez. Th-that bastard!' this is embarrassing. She still forced to smile at them.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mr. Narumi cleared his throat. "Uhurm!..Ahm, Natsume-kun you're late again. Get to your seat now!" Narumi ordered to his student, whose already standing with his hands is as usual in his pockets.

"Tch." Natsume just passed by Narumi nonchalantly, as if he's not a teacher and he's not a student and late. But before he completely got in to the classroom he set on fire the pants of the shocked Narumi. "Don't call me by first name, stupid." he stated coldly.

Narumi put off the fire immediately then sigh. How many times this would happen before he'll follow the notorious 'little' Black Cat wants?

'Natsume?' Mikan asked to herself. 'He's the --' she was drowned of something, when Mr. Narumi interrupted her.

"Mikan-chan, get yourself introduce to your classmates." she heard Narumi said.

She, again, nervously smile at the sensei and nodded. 'Oh my! What they will think of me now? They will think I'm—'

"FLIRT!!" someone shouted. A girl.

Then she heard whispers mostly from girls in the class. Just like..

"How dare her to kiss Natsume-sama!!" 'Natsume-sama? Just like Kami-sama?'

"She's a bitch!"

"She will pay for this…"

Then many more.

She sweat dropped. She wanted to answer them that, that was only an accident. But she knows, more than anyone, that those girls never believe her. Moreover, she was on the top of that Natsume guy as if picturing she was in the control of their kiss! For goodness sake!

'Geez,' all she could say. Then she stepped in the classroom.

She's now facing her classmates. She scanned the room as if looking for someone. She didn't use her eyes to look but each aura of the student there…gotcha!

"Introduce yourself now." Mr. Narumi, beside her, said when the students were now somehow quiet.

"Hai." She sighed. "I'm Mikan Sakura." She simply said to them.

Almost brows of her classmate rose. That's all she will say? They were also wondering that, why she's still closing her eyes? Is that her Alice? Someone thought.

A student in that classroom who possessed the Mind-Reading Alice forced himself to read the new student mind, but surprised when he found out that he couldn't read her mind. In return in his actions, he received pain in his head. He frown because of the pain.

"Are you ok, Koko?" his seat mate asked him. "You seem not alright. Hey, are you reading the new students mind? What she's thinking? Did she enjoy kissing Natsume?" the guy asked him continually. "She's pretty and hot you know." He added.

Koko gave him a glare. How could this man, the first two question were alright but the others not. He's suffering from pain then he asked those silly questions to him?

Narumi continued, " She's Mikan Sakura a long time Academy students here, but this is only the time that she is expose to a classroom settings." He said, then he noticed that the students were more confuse than ever. "She got business to the Academy that's why this is only the time she got here and attend formal school…and as you can see she's--"

"I'm blind..." Mikan interrupted, that gaining shocks from her new classmates.

'What did she say? She's Blind?' almost students there thought.

"…But don't pity me." She said simply to her classmates, while staring at a particular inventor who had a somehow a long raven-hair and purple eye's who was also staring at the brunette.

"Hotaru." Mikan muttered in a low voice, but enough for Hotaru and her classmates to hear.

* * *

kaye2bu: What do you think of this chapter? They meet atlast! Please review...thanks:)ciao!


	5. The Commotion in the Classroom

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 5: The Commotion in the Classroom

The students in the Class B still in reckoned, while different questions left answered just like why the Academy let Mikan Sakura school here with her status as a blind. This was the first time they knew a student stay in the Academy, blind. They stare at the new student who was staring, while her eyes closed, at their inventor classmate a.k.a Ice Princess.

She was not look like a blind person at all, even her eyes was close. They knew and felt that the girl was not ordinary. Hence, they were not all ordinary in this Alice Academy, but there was something in the brunette that made her extraordinary from them.

"Hotaru." Mikan muttered in a low voice, but enough for her classmates to hear.

The classroom was filled, again, of murmurs. 'The new student knows the Ice Princess?' they couldn't believe it. As the new student called the name of the Ice Princess, it seemed full of longing. She seemed she really miss The Hotaru Imai.

They look at the Ice Princess who was staring, also, at the new student. No emotions on her face, as usual, but the aura of the cold Imai seemed soften.

At the back side of the classroom, where a certain raven-haired and blonde guy with his usagi, seated, looked also at the happening in the classroom.

Then the blonde boy turn to his best friend beside him. Natsume Hyuuga, the raven-haired guy, looked intensely at the new student Mikan Sakura. "Natsume." Ruka Nogi, the blonde haired guy, called him to caught his attention.

He faced his friend Ruka as if ordering him to continue.

Ruka got it and asked him a question. "Do you know the new student?" the kissing scene was still fresh in his mind.

He glanced at the girl who's the attention was on Hotaru Imai. 'She can't be the girl last night. The girl last night could see.' He thought to himself, but felt a bit disappointed. Wait. Did he just felt disappointed? Disappointed because he thought that the girl who save him last night and the girl who he shared a kiss a while ago were the same? Or disappointed because he long to see those auburn eyes last night again, but wrong in his prediction that she might be the new student?

"Tch." He grunted, and faced again Ruka to answered, "No."

"Okay." Ruka said, then stared at the new student. " She's pretty…" Ruka said, smiling.

With his last two words, Natsume looked at his best friend. Did he just said that the new student Mikan Sakura was pretty? If he really did, this was the first time he heard Ruka compliment a girl.

"..but, she's blind." Ruka continued.

He just kept silent then looked again at the brunette.

Yeah, Ruka's right, she's pretty with her long brown hair with curls at the bottom. The Academy's school uniform suited perfectly to her. The girl had a fair complexion of skin, he looked at her body and simply rate her '8' out of ten, for, he notice that the brunette didn't have that luscious breast, but, the size was quite enough in her age. He thought that the girl was just like the most students here aged 15.

It doesn't matter in the size of her breast for she was, still, attractive not to mention her gorgeous lips, he tasted a while ago.

He looks at those gorgeous lips as he remembered the 'sweet' accident…

_He was late again for Narumi's class, but he didn't bothered at all. He dislike the freaky teacher in the first place. After all he's always late at his first class whoever the teacher._

_But that day was not a normal day to him afterall, as he turn to the corridor leading him in his classroom, he saw a brunette girl who seemed spacing out._

"_Huh. New student." He said to himself as he was getting closer to his classroom and to her. _

_He thought that if he was near to him, she will noticed him. But the girl was in her deep thoughts that she didn't notice she bumped him, when the girl suddenly turn in his direction and they fell on the ground._

_He noticed that the girl's eyes were closed but her face show worries on her expression. He realized their position, she was in the top and he was under her. Her both hands were in his chest as if leaning._

_His one brows raise. The girl seemed had no plan in standing up from him. She did enjoys the position, didn't she?_

_When more seconds came and still they were in their awkward position, as if the girl didn't notice they fell, he called her._

"_Oi." He said._

_The expression of the girl changed, as if she just realize that he was there._ _Her face was in confusion, wondering why she can breathe other's breath that close._

"_Are you blind?" he called her again in arrogant voice._

_As if that's the only words that the brunette needed to realize their position._

_He was pissed off and thinking, 'the girl is slow poke' while leaning his hand to the floor to stood up when the girl also prepare to stand as she stretched her hand unto his chest._

"_Oh sorry." He heard her said_

_But they both prepare to stand up, that's when, their heads bump and their lips--er-- met!_

_He and the girl were stunned. He even saw that the girl opened her eyes then closed it again._

_He didn't saw the color of the girl's eye. They were still stunned and stay lips to lips when Mr. Narumi opened the door and he heard gasps of his classmates._

He smirked at the thought of the accident. He wondered, also, what the color of the girl's eye. He somehow wished she got attractive auburn eyes. LOL, 'So much for thinking Natsume. She surely didn't have beautiful eyes for she was blind, you know.'

He averted his gaze to his boys classmates who were drooling, and seemed fantasizing the new student, then looked at the brunette again, while his palm was on his left cheek, catching it, as he stare interestingly at the new student

Someone who had a green hair looked at the flame caster. She saw the interesting look that Natsume sent to the new student. She fists her left hand wile cursing the new student. 'I Sumire Shouda. The president of the Natsume-Ruka fans club won't tolerate this! How dare that blind girl kissed Natsume-sama in front of me! How dare her!!' she scowled.

Her seatmate noticed this then shivered. "Uh-oh." She said, and look worriedly to the new student who was still looking to the Ice Princess.

Mr. Narumi couldn't tolerate, anymore, the starting to loud noise in the classroom. He cleared his throat and tapped one shoulder of Mikan.

Mikan got his attention and she properly faced the class.

"Ahm, class any questions to Mikan ?" Mr. Narumi asked to his students.

Many hands snapped. "Hmm..It's seems that many are interested to Mikan-chan." He said smiling. 'I guess not.' He said when he saw the glaring of, 'Natsume-Ruka fansclub?'

" What's your Alice?" someone asked.

The classroom fell silent, as they waited the answer from Mikan.

Even Natsume wanted to know her Alice.

Hotaru who was still staring at Mikan knew already the answer. Mikan told her before they separate ways a year ago.

"I have Nullification Alice." She simply answered to them.

The class started to get noisy again. They didn't know what kind of Alice was that.

"Nullification Alice? What is that?'

"I never heard of that before."

"Is that powerful?

"Useful?'

Many questions demotion, but Mikan interrupted them. "Nullification Alice is a rare Alice. It is an Alice that can protect the owner from attacks. It is a form of defense—" she was in her explanation when something hit her head _hard_. 'What was that?'

She heard gasps, then someone's voice headed in sarcastic tone.

"How come you're hit by a stupid can, if your Alice can protect you from attack?" the girl asked mockingly, hands on her hips, while smirking at Mikan.

"Shouda-san!" Mr. Narumi said. "That's rude—" Mr. Narumi was cut when another teacher came outside the classroom getting his attention and gave him a quick-follow-me look.

He's hesitant to leave Mikan and the class in that state but the teacher said it's urgent.

He sighed. "I'll leave for a moment and I'll come back soon, but don't make any unnecessary actions when I leave. Especially you Shouda." He then faced Mikan. "If they done anything bad to you just tell me and I'll punish them." with that, he exited in the classroom.

Mikan get the can in the floor.

Sumire Shouda smirked at her, 'Wow! Natsume and Ruka be probably amaze at me! They'll kiss me for sure later!' she dreamily thought.

Koko, the Mind-reading Alice read loudly what Sumire just thought and almost the class laugh. After he read the mind he said "That was she thought." He then put a trade smile of him, even he receive a death glare from Sumire.

Mikan giggle, that made the attention came back to her as she played the can in her hand up and down.

"So desu ne." she smiled brightly at the class, making the boys adore her lovely face and beautiful smile. 'Kawaii!' they thought.

"What's funny, blind and useless bitch?" Sumire ask mockingly at her, feeling insulted.

She again giggled. Then the giggle turn into a soft laugh that made again almost boys blush and adore the beauty in front of them.

Ruka even blush as he looked at Mikan Sakura, ' She's like an angel when laughing,' he thought.

While Natsume just looked at her. Amused at the little show.

"You!" Mikan pointed, still playing the can up and down.

The class sweat dropped to her answer. This was bad, they thought. If you made Sumire Shouda angry, she will make your life hell. When she's angry she's like an erupting volcano.

"What did you say!? You useless bit--"

POK!

BULLS-EYE!

There it goes the can that Mikan played in her hand, perfectly hit Sumire's face.

Everyone there shocked. How can a person hit perfectly a target in quite far distance if she/he was blind?

Sumire was stunned as she placed her trembling hands in front of her face and slowly said, "N-No…" , then fainted.

Almost the students in class B jaw dropped. Sumire fainted because of a can? That a blind person throws?

Then the members of NatsumexRuka fansclub there, immediately run to their unconscious President. Glaring at Sakura. "You'll pay for these, Blind bitch!" they said then went out in the room, carrying their president to the Academy's near clinic.

Leaving almost half of the class.

The boys who adored the blind lady sweat dropped, feeling scared.

Mikan placed her finger on her left cheek, "I guess I overdid it." She said cutely with an innocent face.

'She's scary..' they were thinking of the same thing.

* * *

kaye2bu: Well, how you find it? Please leave a review. Thanks. Ciao:)


	6. Finding Hotaru

Author's note: Sorry for the late update..:)This chapter is the longest chapter for now..lol:x Anyways I need this chapter to answer the questions and to made the next chapters be lighter one.

I would like to thanks for those who review my previous chapters. I'm really glad and you gave me strength in writing.

Well, Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 6: Finding Hotaru

"Hotaru." Mikan Sakura said in a loud voice for the person she called will hear it as she entered the cafeteria in the Academy.

The students in the cafeteria postponed their actions at the moment to look at the new arrived brunette.

She was panting. Who wouldn't if she was looking for Hotaru the whole time after their class.

She didn't have the time to talk to Hotaru in class because it's obvious that The Ice Princess doesn't want to talk to her and just keep on ignoring her.

_Flashback in the Classroom_

_After the commotion in the classroom, later that time a substitute teacher enters the classroom._

_He said that Mr. Narumi cannot go back right away because he has something to do urgent._

"_I am sent by Mr. Narumi here because he's worried of his class, but as I can see there's nothing to worry…Wait, where's the rest of the students?" the teacher asked when he noticed that almost half of the students are left in the classroom._

"_They go to the clinic, sensei" a bespectacled blonde boy answered politely._

"_Oh,yeah, Tobita? They must be all sick." The teacher concluded. "Let's just pray they'll be okay sooner." He ended it with a smile._

_The class sweat dropped. 'The teacher is stupid.'_

"_Anyway." The teacher looked at Mikan. 'She's the Blind but special in the Academy student.' "You must be the special new student. I am Ishida-sensei." The sensei introduced himself to the brunette who just nod. "I guess you already introduced yourself to them, you may now sit to your chair at the--"_

"_I want to sit next to Hotaru." Mikan cuts, interrupting the teacher._

_The class looks at Hotaru who raise her head from reading a book to look to our brunette. They saw that the left brow of the inventor rise. _

_Ishida-sensei looked at the situation. 'It seems that the seatmate of Imai is absent.' "Hmm..you want to sit next to her Miss Sakura? But I think Imai already had--"_

"_Yes, I had a seatmate already." Hotaru said in her usual cold voice "Besides I don't want to sit next to you, baka." After she said that she diverted her eyes in reading her book._

_The students shifted their eyes from the inventor to the nullifier. Hurt of what the inventor said visible in the brunette's lovely face._

_But Mikan won't lose hope. She thinks that if she's Hotaru's seatmate, she will have time to be close to her again and explained her reasons why she left her best friend with no explanation a year ago._

"_Still I want to be your seatmate." She said in defiant voice as she walked towards Hotaru's vacant side._

_But before she was totally near to her, Hotaru raise her hand with something like..picture?_

_The silent Animal Pheromone Alice blonde boy at the back look at what Hotaru raise and blush right away when he found out what the picture is all about._

"_Imai! Give me that!!" he said loudly and in a second he was in Hotaru's seat, trying to grab the picture of him in a bunny costume while licking an ice cream in the previous Festival._

_He is the favorite of Imai Hotaru in blackmailing, afterall._

_The class sweat dropped. They're use of this scene. Hotaru Imai is not only knows as Ice Princess but Blackmailing Queen also. Blackmailing people to get money and so whatever._

_And her favorite to blackmail is our bashful animal pheromone Ruka Nogi because he is one of the popular students in the Academy._

"_I'll give this to you later but sit beside me and don't let that stupid be my seatmate." Hotaru muttered not even glancing to the shock brunette._

_Before Ruka could react to Hotaru's words, Mikan already spoken._

_Mikan bow her head and cover her eyes by her bangs. It's obvious that Hotaru don't like her to be near her. " Wakarimashita." She said softly but hurt is evident in her voice. "I'll let you pass for now Hotaru, but __**we'll**__ talk after the class once and for all." She told then walk forward no where in particular._

_Ishida just looked at the scene then clear his throat "Uhurm..well, Miss Sakura you may sit next to Hyuuga-san. He's at the--" He said ready to say the direction of the flame caster when cut by Mikan._

"_I know."_

_The teacher was confused 'Why the students now keep on interrupting me in my talking?' he said to himself. 'And she know the place of Hyuuga even she's blind?' he ask wondering._

_The class just kept silent in the scene._ _Thinking, 'Imai and Sakura know each other! Confirmed!'_

_As Mikan walked towards Natsume, whose arms are in the back of his head and feet cross on the table, set his stares into the brunette._

"_Tch." He said. 'She's not the girl last night but I'm positive that she is the girl who defeats Takashi this morning' he thought._

_Mikan sighs as she already seated next to Natsume._

'_We'll gonna talk later, Hotaru' she said to herself.._

_End of Flashback_

And then after the class she was determined to talk to Hotaru badly. But she didn't find the inventor after it.

She met and asked her new classmate Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara who possesses the Cooking and Chemistry Alice respectively, where will she find Hotaru.

At first they we're hesitant to face and answer her because they think that she is a violent person. They still remember what Mikan did to Sumire. But when they see her warm smile they decided to answer her. Who will reject such warm and beautiful smile?

"_..Maybe she's in her Laboratory, Sakura." Anna said, smiling. _

_Even she didn't see her smile, she feel it according to the aura that Anna sent to her._

_She smile once again to them. "Ano..where's her lab?" she asked._

_This time Nonoko answered "The lab of Technical Class is found on the West Wing of the Academy. It is not far here, Sakura."_

_She knows where the west wing of the Academy. "Thank you Anna and Nonoko." She said gladly to the two girls. "By the way just call me Mikan." She said to them smiling before she leaves..._

_The two girls we're happy. "She's not scary after all, right Nonoko-chan?" Anna said to her friend._

_Nonoko nods. "Yeah, I know she's kind hearted besides she's a friend of Hotaru-chan. She's pretty too.."_

When Mikan went to the laboratory of Hotaru but found her nowhere there. She asked the stupid robot that Hotaru invent and it said that her master go to the Academy's gym. She immediately go to the gym but she didn't feel there Hotaru's aura instead she feel the stares of the students there towards her.

She even hear whispers right back then.

"She's the new student who's blind."

"The only student attends the Academy blind."

"I see. That does explain closing her eyes…"

"What is she doing here?"

"..Yeah. I heard she's good in fighting.."

"Is she from the Dangerous Class?..."

Mikan just sigh. 'Where's Hotaru?' she asked to herself. Ignoring the whispers she overheard.

She then approached one student who are shock when she tap his shoulder.

"Excuse me. Is Hotaru Imai here?" she asked the student politely.

The student just shook his head as an answer.

But the brunette didn't see it of course. "Yes?" she waited for an answer.

Someone whispered something to the students whom Mikan asked.

"Oh. Sorry. Hotaru is not here, miss, if you're looking for her." The guy said looking at the brunette. Feeling disappointed 'She's blind huh?'

Mikan just nod and thanks the guy then walk out in the gym.

She still find Hotaru in other places but she, still, didn't see her.

Feeling tired, she sits on the bench under a tree and thinks of whereabouts of her 'dearest' best friend. Then something strikes her mind.

'I don't want to use my Alice in finding her, but it left me no choice.' She said to herself and concentrates on something.

"Tracking Alice in." she said in a low voice. Thinking one of her reserve Alice that she stole way back then.

A splash of light appears. And Mikan knows that the Tracking Alice already activates. She placed her hand in front of her. When she was still able to see before, Tracking Alice usually appear in front of her and form as a map, you will just think of the person you want to know where to find and it will show there where that someone is.

But she's blind, right? How will she see the map? Simple.

Mikan just touch the map and activate her Konekuto Alice.

"Gotcha." Mikan smile after she found out where Hotaru is hiding right now.

She ran as fast as she can to get to the Girls Dormitory again. She's been there a while ago but Hotaru was not there. Maybe Hotaru came back there.

'There's no way now you will get rid of me,Hotaru.'

But unknown to our brunette there's a bee that keeps on following her. This is one of Hotaru's inventions. That's why Hotaru's knows if Mikan already knew where she is hiding.

"That baka is good." Hotaru told to herself as she saw Mikan in her mini-tv that the bee shows to her. Then she get her new invention of robot, it is Hotaru's look alike.

Maybe people wondering why she's keeping on avoiding Mikan. Why she didn't want to face and talk to the lovely brunette? Their best of friends after all, right?

The truth is she really misses Mikan _badly_. They didn't see each other for almost a year, you know. She's really hurt when Mikan leaved her without saying goodbyes to her. She said to herself that whenever she's given a chance to see Mikan again she will tell her how she misses her so much.

But how shock she was when she found out that the reason why she left then came back blind!

She knows that Mikan wanted to talk to her that much but it flashback to her the scene that happened the other day at the office of the acting-headmaster in the Academy…

_Hotaru wondered why would the heck the headmaster of the Academy would want to see her. It's quite surprising for her to that sudden call._

_She received a note at the doorway of her room._

_**To: Ms. Hotaru Imai**_

_**After you receive this note, go immediately**_

_**to the acting-Headmaster office.**_

_**ASAP**_

_After she read it she immediately went to the Academy's acting-headmaster as the note instructed._ _When she's near to the office, she saw a lady, probably his secretary. Who nods and motion her to get inside in the room._ _When she enters to a luxurious room with all the expensive things inside there, she saw a man in his forties looking at the Ice Princess while sitting in his chair expecting her to come after she received the note._

_Hotaru greeted the acting-headmaster politely before the latter speak and commanded her to sit down on the couch not far away from him._

"_I believe you're Ms. Hotaru Imai." The man stood and walked towards the single-sofa at the front of where the inventor sits. "I am Mr. Hiruzumi, the acting-headmaster of the Academy for now since the Headmaster got a business to attend." He informed._

_Hotaru just look at him keeping ears to hear him. The man must have something to say to her some important matter that's why he personally faced her. Afterall the person in front of her is not just an ordinary person in the Academy._

"_I won't roam around the bush, Ms. Imai. You are a close friend of Ms. Mikan Sakura right? She's back." He directly said to the raven-haired girl._

_Shock at first seen in Hotaru's face then glad of what she just heard visisble in her amethyst eyes._ _Mikan came back! Mikan's finally back! She really miss her best friend a lot,you know._ _But wait, did the Academy called her just to say that her best friend Mikan Sakura finally back?_

_The next thing she heard from the man in front her, answered her question. _

"_But this Academy wants you not to get close to Mikan Sakura, Miss Imai." He simply added._

_Our inventor found her tongue to finally say something. The glad and happiness she felt earlier vanished and filled it with confusions. "What?" she pardoned. "Why you're making me not to get close to Mikan? We're best of friend sir." She said in a matter of fact tone with a mix of irritation in her voice. _

_Mr. Hiruzumi didn't even flinch what he just heard from the student infront of him, he just looked at those cold amethyst-eyes of the inventor. "Mikan Sakura is now working for the Academy." The student in front of him shows emotion…like anger?_

_But he just continued. "She's doing missions for the Academy to train more and control her Alices. And we don't want 'someone' to interfere her, Ms. Imai.." he look intensely to the eyes of the inventor._

"_So that's explained her missing. You sent her to training!" Hotaru's eyes narrowed, feeling pity for her best friend. Probably Mikan is suffering now from the hard works and hardships she's facing because the Academy order her to do so_

_The man just smirked. "We just did what best for her. She has wonderful Alices and the Anti-Alice Organization keeping an eye to her. We just help her to get ready herself and learn defense." Mr. Hiruzumi stated, crossing his arm to his chest._

_Anti-Alice Organization. Hotaru heard of this organization before. This is the Organization who strongly opposes the Academy in their way of management. The organization made troubles to the Academy. And now the Organization is after to her best friend? Is Mikan that important?_

_She remembered the time Mikan said something to her before they separate ways about her alice. She just remember the Nullification Alice but..wait..Mr. Hiruzumi said 'alices' of Mikan. It simply means.._

"_She needs to control her Nullification and Stealing Alice you know." Geez. So that answered her question._

_The word itself Stealing it sound powerful. Mikan possess that? Amazing!_

"_I understand now why you send her away but I don't see the point why you let me distance from her and not be close to her." She said in her cold voice. She didn't like the idea that she will be distant to Mikan after a long year separated._

"_You didn't understand it do you?'' the man said. "If you'll get close to her, you'll make her life more complicated. We know that the Organization is finding their way and sources to find the weakness of Shiro Neko or Mikan Sakura. And throughout her training she was always thinking to you,Imai." He looked straight at her._

_At the thought of that, Hotaru flinched. Mikan was thinking always to her? Throughout this years? __She slowly place her hand near her heart, she feel overwhelmed and it seem there's a feather tickle her heart. It feels wonderful that her best friend never forget her all along. _

_The hurt and grudges she felt towards the brunette now gone, after hearing the explanation and Mikan's thinking of her. Now replace by how she wanted to hug her best friend if she will see her again. Sooner or later._

_Mr. Hiruzumi interrupts her thoughts. "We conclude that her weakness is you, Hotaru Imai." The man is more intense in looking to her after he said that._

_Hotaru meet his gaze._

"_We don't want her to be worried in thinking that she will have someone to protect to other than herself. We don't want 'you' to interfere her thoughts while doing her missions and trainings. And we don't want to lose Shiro Neko just because of 'you' Hotaru Imai, especially now…" the man hung her words in the air as he looked to Hotaru._

_Hotaru held her breath. She somehow had a feeling that the next thing she'll heard from him is worse than the others._

"_..she's blind." The man finally ended the statement._

_Hotaru just look at the man as if registering what she just heard. 'Blind? As in destitute the sense of seeing?' Then.._

"_What?" the only word she said._

Hotaru sighs as she thought of that.

She didn't expect this to happen but she already gave her word to Mr. Hiruzumi already besides she love her best friend very much and willing to sacrifice for her goodness and safeness..

"…_Promise me Miss Imai that you'll get distant to Miss Sakura. If you don't you'll make herself in danger. And as a best friend, you don't want to happen that,right?..."_

_She hesitantly nodded after moments passed. 'I promised.' __She's left no choice._

She thought that she can easily get herself deal things alright. She's doing good outside. She wanted herself to congratulate for having a great act! She really shows to everybody that she doesn't want to see and face Mikan. But the truth is she's dying and feeling pain inside. She keeps her features as cold as before but she cannot fool her own self that deep inside her she's longing and miss her best friend very much.

Hotaru set the robot on and activate it. Setting that whenever Mikan already face the Robot it will say insults and don't-want-to-see-you stuff like that

When she's already done setting things, the Ice Princess leaves the Room and went to the cafeteria ready to go for dinner.

The students probably be there already eating their dinner. Besides she's starving now that's why she needed to be in the cafeteria.

When she arrives mostly students there are already comfortable in their seats while eating.

She spotted Yu Tobita, the class B representative with golden hair and eyeglasses, who are currently waving at her trying to get her attention. Beside Yu were Anna, Nonoko, Koko and her other classmates in Class B.

She also spotted Natsume Hyuuga and his best friend Ruka Nogi on the other table chase by their fansclub. She notice that Natsume is pissed off and gave the girls death-cold glare while Ruka is blushing. She had the urge to shot Ruka blushing a picture, but she's not in the mood to do it for now.

She returned her gaze to Yu and nod to him. As if saying I'll be right there. She ordered her food. As usual it is a plate of brain crabs. That's her favorite you know.

She was now beside Yu and eating.

Yu open a conversation to her.

"Hotaru-chan, I met Sakura-san and she's finding you. Did the two of you met already?" Yu said to her.

Anna and Nonoko nods " Yeah. We met her and she asked us where were you."

Then followed by the others telling her that Mikan also asked them where will she find her.

She remained silent. Not bothering them and just continue eating her crab.

Her friends just look at each other. As if having an understanding that Hotaru won't talk about Mikan.

They decided it's better to eat their food than to wait the answer of the Ice Princess. Thinking where could Mikan be.

As if on cue, The door of the Cafeteria open and reveal a certain brunette panting that they're talking and thinking at the same time.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

"Hotaru." Mikan Sakura said in a loud voice for the person she called will hear it as she enter the cafeteria in the Academy.

The students in the cafeteria postponed their actions at the moment to look at the new arrived brunette.

She was panting hard. 'That Hotaru. It makes me longer to chase that stupid Robot.' she said to herself as she checked each aura of the students in the cafeteria.

She disregards those stares she received and just concentrate on a certain aura.

She smiled after she found Hotaru.

She walks toward Hotaru. She smells the crab. 'Oh, it stills her favorite. Hotaru's the same after all. She loves sea foods'

"Hotaru, I fin--"

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Mikan didn't finish her sentence when she felt something hard hit her head then she slam hard on the wall. 'What was that?'

Most of the students there sweat dropped to the scene.

Some stop their current actions to witness the happenings.

Some are laughing.

Some pity the blind brunette.

Some are happy to see it. (Obviously there are NatsumeXRuka fansclub that Mikan made their president stay in the clinic with damage nose )

And someone who just blow her…

" Invention no. 849 the Baka Gun 4.1. It will shot hard more the Idiot five times than the other Baka Gun. It will help you to chase loud-mouth idiot or freak stalker. Buy now for just 320 rabbits." Hotaru informed no one in particular in her usual cold voice as she blow the smoke coming from the mouth of her 'baka gun'.

The student sweat dropped more. Geez, don't provoke Imai or you're dead.

Mikan who just feel dizzy touched the part of her head that the baka gun of Hotaru hits.

'Updated baka gun?' she thought. Mikan remember the times before she separate ways to Hotaru when she's always hit by her stupid baka gun.

Then now it's already updated? Mikan remember something.

Everyone expect that the brunette will be angry but they are surprise to the reaction of the blind new student.

Mikan softly laugh as she stood up on her heels properly then she wipe something in her eyes look like..tears? Wait. What for?

The students looked at Mikan amaze and confuse. If you where hit by a gun you will laugh as a reaction after it? The right thing is be annoyed and get angry, right?

The auburn-haired girl somehow a different one and proved them wrong. She's really an interesting one.

Mikan is really happy and the tears explain the tears of joy . 'I thought that Hotaru really forgets me. But she just hit me with the baka gun. It means she still remembers me!' Mikan thought gladly as she slowly walks towards Hotaru who is confused also of the brunette's reaction.

Mikan remembered what Hotaru said to her long time ago, that the baka gun is just for her because she's special to her. Hotaru said that the baka gun shows that she cared for Mikan She doesn't know if Hotaru is just kidding then, but she took it seriously. 'I'm Hotaru's best friend! I'm special to her!'

"Hotaru you still care for me." Mikan said smiling still walking towards the raven-haired girl

Huh? Did she just said that?

Care? Even if she's hit by the gun earlier? Is she crazy?

Before Mikan could get closer to the inventor. Hotaru point the Baka Gun again to the getting closer brunette then she said "Don't come near me." She said coldly to her then shot her Baka Gun towards the Brunette.

Some students cover their eyes to not see the scene just like earlier that time but they heard gasps of surprise. Then there it goes…

Mikan not affected of Hotaru's words gracefully dodge the attack of Hotaru's Baka Gun smiling.

Almost boys blush as they look at the brunette smiling while dodging the attack. 'She's like an angel' they thought.

Everybody was surprised of how Mikan could succeed the attack of Baka Gun in her state as a blind person.

She jump right here and there then she slowly landed on Hotaru's side hugging the shock amethyst-eye inventor.

Hotaru was caught-off guard and didn't able to shot her again especially when she heard what Mikan whisper in her ear.

"I miss you."

The widen eyes of the inventor close and savor the moment for awhile then she hugged back Mikan. Thinking 'Just this moment.'

Mikan was surprised by her actions but she didn't matter it, the important thing is she's hugging Hotaru and the latter hug her back.

Mikan somehow feels something twinked like an electricity's sound. She ignored it and concentrate on hugging her best friend.

Everyone was touched by the scene.

When something strike on Hotaru's mind..

"…_If you'll get close to her, she will suffer more…"_

"_..as a best friend of her you don't want to happen that to her right?..."_

Hotaru's hug to Mikan became tight then she whispered on Mikan. "I'm Sorry Mikan."

Hotaru's words made Mikan looked at her.

Then Hotaru punched her using her hand-shove gloved that made Mikan flew away from her.

Mikan didn't expect the sudden action of Hotaru and flew, then she landed on someone's lap.

Can you guess whose lap is that?

Again the students in the cafeteria gasps but the voice of girls are more obvious as they chorally whined.

Mikan wondered why she landed on something soft, she's expecting her butt be landed hardly on the floor.

Mikan's close eyes open and meets the ruby-eyed gaze of a certain raven-haired boy, the owner of the 'soft' thing she landed

Then she noticed that the raven-haired boy was shocked staring at her. She wondered why.

Then..

"Oh." She said softly. Realizing what made the raven-haired boy shock.

But not so soft that Natsume couldn't hear.

Before Mikan flew on the air, exactly the time she's still hugging her best friend, she felt something twink like an electricity right?

Mikan then realize her sight is back.

Now auburn eyes meet ruby eyes.

* * *

kaye2bu: Bad or good? Please leave a review! Onegaishimasu! Ciao!


	7. Natsume's Side

**Author's note: **The plan of finishing story in a short time seems impossible for me (Sigh) The good thing is I'm determined to finish this story.

I would like to send my thanks and appreciation for those who review my previous chapters. You really make my day! Well, Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 7: Natsume's Side

Mikan slowly open her eyes and the darkness usually welcomed her every morning.

Mikan mumble and close her eyes again wanting to stay a little moment at her bed. 'I need to prepare myself for school' she said in herself as she finally get out from her bed and went towards the bathroom to have her morning shower.

It's been a week that she already going to school and act as a normal student there in the Academy, well almost, except for the fact that she is doing missions for them. She already has friends in her Class B other than Hotaru.

Speaking of Hotaru, Mikan already accepted the fact that her best friend is not yet ready to face her. But she accepted it with her understanding on her reasons after she received a letter from Hotaru.

_Mikan heard knocks on her door at that time. Mikan wonder who could it be in that 11pm that night then she opened the door._

_The person..no..the thing behind the knock is a robot carrying a letter?_

"_You must be Mikan Sakura. Hotaru-sama sends something to you Miss Sakura." The robot said and handed to her the letter then the robot goes away._

'_Hotaru? Hotaru Imai?'_

_Before Mikan could react to what the robot said it's already gone. "A letter from Hotaru?" she felt happy to hear about it._

_She closes the door then walk to her be as she open the letter._

_It contained…_

_**Dear baka,**_

_**You must not get too close to me and just wait for the right time. I'm not just ignoring you for nothing.**_

_**I hope you can understand with that stupid head of yours.**_

_**Hotaru Imai.**_

_**P. S: Don't hug me anymore just like what you did to the Cafeteria or You'll get regret.**_

_Mikan couldn't help but to smile. She's happy receiving a letter from Hotaru and it added to her happiness when she learned that Hotaru didn't just ignore her because she's damn angry to her. 'She had a reason. I'm sure of that. I'll wait for that moment to know what her reason.' She thought that night before she close her eyes and sleep with a smile on her lips_

Mikan smile and change in her uniform. She prepare herself and after she's done she left her room then went to her classroom.

"Ohayou minna-san!" she greeted cheerfully as she enter her classroom.

The students there are happy to hear her greetings every morning she enter the class. It's been a week that the new student arrived in the Academy and they found-out that this 'special' student is kind-hearted, cheerful, friendly, easy to be with, true and powerful in her own way. One more thing about this brunette is that she never failed to amaze them. Even she's blind as in no sense of seeing, she act like a normal being and deal things in keen senses. They wonder about this and find the new student mysterious. But this 'special' student somehow caught their hearts, adding the fact that she is smiling most of the time.

"Good morning too, Mikan-chan." Anna and Nonoko greeted her happily.

She smiled at the two girls.

" Ohayou, Mikan." Yuu Tubita, the class representative or Iinchou, greeted also the new arrived brunette. They are already friends.

"Good morning Iinchou!"

Mikan somehow felt the irritated aura of someone followed by the other girls aura.

She faced to a particular group and smile at them. Not sweetly but a bit of sarcastically. "Oh, Ohayou Permy." She greeted them.

The class chuckled of the nick name she named for a particular someone.

Sumire stood up with gritted teeth while hands on her hip. She faced the blind angrily.

"How-many-times-do-I-have-to-tell-you-that-my-name-is-not-PERMY, blind witch!" Sumire yelled hysterically to the smirking girl in front of her.

Mikan didn't even give a flinched "Oh, sorry 'Permy'" she just said emphasizing the last word then walk towards her chair leaving the violent creature that looks like a tiger ready to eat its prey.

But the members of NatsumexRuka fans club stop their president in doing anything to the brunette. They are grabbing Sumire in preventing the attack to the brunnte. They are worried.

Worried not for the Brunette but for their President for goodness sake!

"Stop it president, you may end up again in the clinic with broken nose or even worse..!" they said warily.

The statement somehow calmed Sumire and fear for her 'gorgeous' face. 'Damn that bitch! Wait for your day!' she cursed.

Mikan stop in her track when she was now in the line of where Hotaru, her dearest best friend, sits.

"Ohayou, Hotaru." This time she is serious in greeting. She turned her face to her best friend then smile. Playing in her mind the sentence in the note that Hotaru sent.

"…_I'm not just ignoring you for nothing..Wait for the right time.."_

"Ohayou." Hotaru greeted back simply.

That somehow shocked our brunette. She's not expecting that she will be greeted back by Hotaru but she's glad what she did. She's about to open her mouth to say something to Hotaru when she was cut by a sound of Oh's and Ah's by her female classmate followed by..

"Ruka's really handsome!.."

"He's my prince Charming!"

"..Yeah..but wait, where's Natsume-sama?.."

" He's not with Ruka! They usually are together when they go to school…'

And the girls began crowding Ruka to asked questions where's Natsume but the Animal Pheromone prince just ignore them and went directly to his seat, which is in Hotaru's side.

Then Mikan heard him sigh. Mikan would usually greeted Ruka and Natsume a good morning. But it's obvious that Ruka is not in the mood to be greeted a 'pleasant' morning.

Mikan just asked him directly. "Ne, Ruka-pyon.." she started, she gave an address –pyon to Ruka because of the latter's fond of his rabbit. "Where's Natsume?"

Ruka once again sigh. "He's in his room, he won't open his door." He involuntarily answered the question. "I know he's from his mission last night. So I came to his room to check him but he won't face me..probably…he's…" he don't want to continue his sentence and just cup his face with his hands. He's worried of his best friend.

Hotaru just look to the animal pheromone boy with her usual stoic face then went to the brunette's face. Mikan's face is obviously bother and worried as well, of the thought that Natsume might in danger. Mikan is still Mikan, no matter how good she is in fighting, and the changes that the years of training did to her or her blindness. The usual soft spot of Mikan is very visible still. She predicted right away what Mikan will do next.

"I'll get him here." Mikan said in her designated voice and came out to the classroom. She met Jinno-sensei in the corridor, the Math teacher and the first teacher in that morning.

"Sakura, where do you think you're going?" the terror teacher asked her.

Mikan who seem didn't hear the teacher just passed by him and set her footsteps to a particular place with bother thoughts.

Leaving the teacher who felt disrespected at the moment. "Sakura." He said her last name between his gritted teeth then walked to the classroom.

Mikan continue her paths to the boy's dormitory, thinking that he will go directly to Natsume's door and knock. 'But wait.' She stops. Natsume didn't let Ruka, his best friend, enter his room. Probably she will not be order too, she's just a new friend to him, you know.

Mikan decided to change her track and went to Natsume's balcony.

Geez, you might be thinking how she handle to went there even she's blind? A year of training her Alices and abilities will answer it.

Mikan landed gracefully to Natsume's balcony. 'This is easy' she thought about the way she entered Natsume's place.

Mikan slowly open the slide door in the balcony and get herself in. She felt an aura. A flame aura. She knows who it belongs.

Mikan heard a noise of splashing water. Probably Natsume is in the shower.

Mikan walked towards the bed and sit on the foot part of it. Natsume own a king-sized bed. He is a special star student like her in the first place. She decided to wait Natsume there.

Someone just has gotten himself on the shower and partially shock of what he saw. An unexpected visitor in his room.

Natsume just smirked as he brush his hair with his towel while his stares is glued on the certain brunette who seems comfortably sitting on his bed. He examine her face from her usually close eyes, now he already know what color beneath it, to her lips that looks like inviting.

Natsume swallowed to clear his throat as he licked his starting to dry lips even he just got into shower. Oh man, he surely looks like a horny-teenager boy.

Who wouldn't think of it? He had just finished his shower with only towel in his lower body and there it goes a lovely girl sitting comfortably on 'his' bed.

Actually their situation is awkward. But it's not his fault anyway she just come out nowhere and invited herself to come in into his room without his permission. That's trespassing you know.

Then he saw that the head of the brunette raise in his direction. She noticed him.

"Oh there you are." She said to him smiling.

That smile somehow startled him. Glad that she's blind and if not probably she will surely laugh at his reaction in front of her. Just because of a smile dude.

Natsume walked towards in front of his closet and change into his uniform. Distracting himself from the tempting situation he's in.

"What are you doing here, little girl?" he asked her while changing.

Mikan stood up and walk towards his window. As if she can see the beautiful sceneries from there.

"Ruka-pyon is worried to you, Natsume. He said that you didn't let him in and check on you." Mikan faced him. "He said also that you're from mission last night, so it's true?'' she said as she leaned on the wall beside the window while crossing her arms into her chest.

He just looked at her for a moment then " Why would I tell you? Are you worried too?" he look at her with intensity as if she can see it. Yeah, he knew that Ruka came but he didn't bother to answer him and take the time of his friend to took care of him. As usual when he's done with his mission and overused his Alice he felt a familiar pain in his chest. He knows that Ruka is aware of it but he chose to let only him to deal his own pain. He just decided to take a shower to relax himself and it didn't fail to do so.

Mikan straighten her stand. "What a silly question. Of course, I'm worried. I'm your seatmate, classmate and friend too." She answered him in a matter of obvious tone.

Natsume smirked at her answer and put his belt on his pants. When he's done doing it he came closer to the brunette. " Oh yeah? You're my friend polka-dots?'' he asked in a teasing voice. He smile, well there's no harm in smiling besides no one can see it even the girl in front of him, as he see her blush of her last two words.

Mikan could feel her cheeks flushed. 'Oh.' She just said to herself. She is aware of Natsume's closeness but she didn't bother it because she was annoyed again of the pervert in front of her.

"Will you stop calling me that, pervert!'' she hissed bratty as she remember the incident why he called her of that stupid name.

It started in the incident in the Cafeteria a week ago…

_When auburn eyes meet ruby colored eyes._

_Mikan knew that her sight is back since that time is night already._

"_Oh." She just said in a soft tone but enough for Natsume to hear._

'_I don't want everybody knows that I'm not blind at night.' She thought over and over again. Mikan doesn't want the whole students here to know, because this is not the right time. She's satisfied that they know her state as a blind student and nothing else more. She only plan to tell it to Hotaru but since the latter don't want to talk to her she decided to let it to herself..but..now…As she looks at those bloody-red eye of the familiar raven-haired boy, she knows that he already knows of her little secret._

_She closes her eyes immediately hoping that he should think that he might be played by his hallucination only. She then jumped out to his lap and ready to exit in that cafeteria when someone grabbed her arm._

_Another whine of girls there heard because of that 'someone's' action._

_She turned her face to the raven-haired boy who grab her arm and in a low voice she said "Let go of me and I'll exit in this cafeteria, properly."_

"_No.." he said in arrogant tune. "Until we talk." He didn't let her arm go, instead his hold tightened._

_Mikan sighed at his action. "Okay." She said and he let go her arm then she walk towards the cafeteria's door out._ _Natsume followed her._

_Leaving the cafeteria filled with murmurs and noise again, talking about what had happen earlier in that place._

_No one dares to confront Hotaru because of her latest 'Baka Gun 4.1'. They are afraid that if they annoyed her she will shoot 'em up and unlike the Brunette who succeed the gun in dodging, they will end up in Hospital with break bones. Scary._

_While Ruka just stayed silent and thinking of his best friend._

_Meantime, in a particular Sakura tree, two figures are standing just a meter away quietly._

_Minute again passed and no one dare to break the silence. Then Natsume decided to talk._

"_So you're Shiro Neko, afterall." He said as he places his hands inside his pockets._

_Mikan slowly sit down on the grass. There's no point in denying to this Black Cat. She sighs. She wonder how Natsume easily found out she's Shiro Neko, she knows that last time in their mission where she suddenly appear and faced him, he never saw her clearly because it's damn dark. 'How could he?' she asked to herself. Kuro Neko has also a keen sense._

"_Ahm..yeah. You figure it out." She admitted looking at the bright stars. Oh how she love the sceneries. She's always looking at them every night especially when she found out she's blind and only at night she's able to see. She couldn't miss that opportunity. She even curse rain because if it comes, bright stars are not there in the sky as if they are hiding._

_Natsume also sits down and look at where she's looking. "So you're faking, pretending to be a blind person.'' he said in a statement not bothering to confirm it to her._

_Mikan turn her face to look at him with brows twitched. "Of course I'm not faking nor pretending. As you can see I can only able to see at night time." Geez, she found herself explaining._

_Natsume also looked at her, smirking. "Oh yeah?" he mocked._

_That pissed Mikan, there's no sense in talking with this guy. "You know what, I don't really care if you'll believe me or not, but since you already see my condition I'll go no hard feelings. Have a nice evening Kuro Neko." She said as she prepared herself to stand but in second time again, Natsume grab her wrist. Only this time that she fall in second time again on his lap. 'What a he—' she was cut by his words._

"_Why did you kissed me last night, huh Shiro Neko?'' he ask in a cool tone._

_That question more pissed her off. 'The nerve of this guy' "I __**didn't**__ just kissed you, you moron! I __**saved**__ you! For goodness sake!" wow Mikan your composure. The hell with composure. How this man can easily annoy her in the first place?_

_Natsume just smirked of her answer, enjoying the annoyed look on the brunette, when suddenly he felt the familiar pain on his chest. 'O holy shit. Not now..' he said to himself as he clutched his hand to his shirt on the chest area. He's starting to breath hard._

_Mikan got herself up from his lap. She wipe her skirt as if she just seated on a dirty area._

"_Have a nice eve--Natsume?'' she was about to say again good evening when she saw; the pain expression of Natsume she didn't even think that she just said his first name. "Hey, what happened to you?" she asedk as she kneeled down and checked him. She placed her hand to his forehead, neck and other part to touch him. She saw the big sweat in Natsume's forehead. He's obviously fighting what he's feeling right now._

"_Don't touch me, idiot!" he said arrogantly, slapping her hands away._

_Mikan didn't bother him and just continue to touch his neck behind her palm, as she remember what Persona said to her before the last night Mission…._

"_You're going to look at him, Shiro Neko. He had a limitless Alice that could weaken him tentatively. And the Academy doesn't want to lose him…" Persona said way back then when she ask why she needed to accompany the black cat who seem powerful…_

'_So that's it. This causes his Alice. He's in pain.' She thought, then she place her hand from the neck of Natsume it slid up towards he's cheek as if cupping his cheek._

"_You're in pain do you?'' she asked in a worried voice. She doesn't know why she's worried about him, but she just felt it._

"_Tch." He just said and made his self sit properly while Mikan still holding his face. Her Auburn eyes really look worried. "Cut the crap, stupid, and just leave me here alone."_

_It didn't flinched Mikan, she just look unto his eyes. "Do you know what my Alice is, Natsume?'' she stated in a low voice but it is enough for him to hear._

"_Hn. You already know what it is idiot." He snapped, leaning on the trunk of the Sakura Tree then close his eyes hoping that through this his pain will vanish._

_Mikan just shook her head. "You just didn't understand it Natsume."_

_Natsume open his eyes to look at those auburn eyes._

"_Not only Nullification Alice I had. I also have…Stealing Alice…" her head slowly came closer to him._

'_Stealing Alice' Natsume thought registering what he just heard._

"_..and one of my already stolen Alice is Alice of Healing. That's why…" Now their face is only an inch a part._

_Natsume is just merely looking…no…staring at her waiting her to continue. Continue in what, Natsume?_

"…_.I can save you by it…--" _

_Mikan was about to continue her sentence and reach the space between her and Natsume when someone voice interfere._

"_Natsume!" a familiar voice not far away from them called his name probably looking for his best friend._

'_Damn!' Natsume cursed. Wait, curse?_

"_Ruka is coming, polka-dots." He said standing-up properly. He somehow feeling better now than earlier. Maybe of the pressure he just breath in from her that seem soothing his heart and body that made the pain somehow vanished._

_Mikan just blinked at him as if registering what had just happened and what he just said. In the other words No reaction __**yet**__ at all._

_Natsume looked at the still sitting on the grass brunette then he smirked. "Thanks anyway for trying to save me again, little girl. It helped me you know. I feel somehow relieved." He told, stepping forward to go to his still looking for him best friend._

_Mikan found her self and tongue as she stood up too. "Wait. Are you feeling better now,really?"_

_Natsume stopped his track to face the brunette. " Yeah. Let's continue the kiss some other time, polka-dots." He said nonchalantly._

"_It was not supposed to be a kiss! It's a healing!" she corrected._

_Natsume just barely send her a look. "Whatever." He said and continue his walk then stop again and said "Nice choice of underwear, polka-dots" with that he now completely vanished in her sight._

_Moments passed before Mikan reacts. "What did he say? Polka-dots?" she asked no one in particular, still thinking of his words..when…_

"_OHH! He saw my underwear!! No way!!" 'That pervert!'_

Mikan frown when she remembered that incident. But somehow feel glad about it, because what had happen serve as an Angel in Disguise. She started became close to Natsume and eventually to Ruka. She dealt herself as a friend and started hanging with them. At first Natsume was pissed-off but he knows that this brunette is one heck stubborn won't spare them. He just let her of what she's doing. He didn't bother at all.

When Mikan started to be close to them, the news spread to the Academy because the only girl that became close to them is this lovely yet stubborn brunette.

"What's wrong polka-dots? Are you stunned by my presence?" Natsume teased, smirking at the frowning brunette.

If she can see, she'll probably roll her eyes. "Stop kidding air-head boy and don't call me that…that…childish name! It's disgusting!" she grunted, walking towards the balcony.

Natsume just look at Mikan with his hands in his pocket. "So you already admitted that you're disgusting and childish?''

Mikan stop and face him. "You know what Natsume there's no point talking to you. Look, we're late in our first class let's just enter in the second class. Besides I know you feel okay now." She reminded.

Natsume walked towards his door. "I'll skip class this morning. I need to go to the Central town." He said in a bored tone.

Mikan's hands on her hips. "What do you mean you're skipping classes? And you'll go to this Central Town? Where is that?" she asked, following him.

Natsume didn't bother to answer and just continue his track. He knew that Mikan is following him.

Mikan now find herself skipping class as well. 'There's no harm in skipping and be with Natsume' she thought. 'hmm..Central town? I wonder where is that?'

* * *

kaye2bu: What do you think of this chapter? Please make a review. Free to write anything you'll say in this story, I don't mind. Questions are free to ask. If you have an idea in this story you are free to suggest it to me also.

Thanks for your time in reading my story..ciao**!**


	8. A Day with Him

**Author's note**: Mikan is blind and can only see at night. She was Curse by her enemy to be dead but because of her Nullification Alice, it didn't happen, instead she became blind but only at day time. That's how her journey began.

Sorry for the late update.

I would like to thank those who review my stories. They are sw8angel,Mitsukai-Mikan, Lakadako( I hope I didn't make you confuse:), ruin princess, melissa1995, valorkairi,Jc-zala( I like your reviews they are long and it's really helping me:), lilgurlanima, rockerfaith, IamYours,chikameow90,mikansakura1. Thank you! You really make me smile and make my day!

I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter.

Enjoy Reading! Please leave a Review.

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 8: A Day with Him

Central town. A place where most people hang-out here to buy or shopping stuffs. Many stores are present and whoever goes here somehow feel relax.

But someone don't feel relax at all and just pissed of her company Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan let out a harsh sigh as she count mentally from one to ten to calm herself. They are seating under the shade of one of the tree in the Central town.

"Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan called to the guy beside her in a low voice.

"…" No respond heard from the flame caster and just continue of what he's doing.

"Natsume Hyuuga." She called again between her gritted teeth now.

Only the sound of flipping pages can be heard that more pissed the brunette.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" she shouted now making the birds in the tree near them flew away and some people pass there look at the couple under the tree.

Natsume just look at her boringly. "What?" he now finally respond.

Mikan now is standing up and face the still seating raven-haired boy. She places her hands on her hips. "Did we just skip classes and go here in Central town just to buy one-damn manga of yours!? Huh Natsume?" she said in a matter-of-nonsense-thing-of-yours tone.

Natsume just look at the girl then "Yeah. So?" he said nonchalantly diverting his eyes to his manga.

Mikan just shook her head to his respond "You're impossible."

Natsume closed his manga then stood up as he place his hands to his pockets and manga under his arm. He looks at the brunette's close eyes. "Why impossible, huh? I didn't say that you'll accompany me here. You just invited yourself." He stated, walking away.

Mikan sigh before following him. Yeah right she just invited herself to accompany him. "I accompany you because your pain might return from--"

"I don't need your concern, polka dots." He interrupted.

'Yeah, why I bother myself worrying about this jerk!' she frown.

'Because you cared for him' part of her mind answer her. 'Huh? Of course I care for him. He's my friend.' She answered back. 'Oh yeah?' the contradict part said as if mocking her. 'Yeah—'

"Oi, polka dot." Natsume called out that makes her back to reality.

Mikan was about to yell at him to stop calling her names when something happened.

Her stomach growl. A growl that is enough for Natsume to hear it.

She immediately flush.

Natsume find it amusing. "What a shame." He insulted, glancing at his watch it was just around 9:45 am and she's now hungry?

Mikan made a half smile and scratched her head back. "I didn't eat breakfast and just milk, you know." She informed forgetting that they just argue a moment ago.

"I'm surprise." He said smirking at her.

That confuse our brunette. "Huh?"

"I'm surprise that you didn't eat your breakfast. You're a pig you know." He stated almost smiling.

Mikan pouted and crossed her arms. "I'm not a pig, jerk!" she said warily.

Natsume just ignore her words and looked at the surrounding and he found a restaurant.

He grabbed Mikan's wrist to lead the way.

Mikan was surprise of his sudden action. 'Now where would this jerk wanted to come.'

When they enter the place, Mikan smile immediately as she smell the sweet aroma of the food there and she feel the much growl inside her stomach.

Mikan whispered to Natsume. "I want to eat now Natsume." she smiled at him sweetly.

Natsume just smirk and the waiter there guide them to their table. It was near the slide window.

The waiter asked their order and it didn't surprise him when he heard the orders of the brunette.

"…Oh, one more thing. I want a strawberry parfait, okay?" she added smiling at the waiter.

When the waiter finished listing their orders and gone he teased her. "I thought you're not a pig, polka dots?"

Mikan pouted of what he said "Shut-up Natsume." She place her hand under her chin. She's now thinking of something.

Natsume just stare at her, finding the brunette beautiful in that position.

Minutes passed that they remain silent. Natsume wonder what makes the brunette silent, she is a loudmouth and not the silent type individual, you know. He sensed that there's something bothering her.

"Ne Natsume" she finally called.

He looked at her close eyes. Waiting her to continue.

"How's your mission last night?" she asked with a hint of seriousness in a moment.

Natsume knows that she is worried to him. He wanted to smile to the fact but he know that she's doing also dangerous missions like him. "Why you asked? You already know it's successful." He answered, still staring at her. Well, he can stare at her anytime without her looking at it but he didn't stare at her that much in night time when she'll regain her sight, he doesn't want to show it to her. He admitted that he like staring at her. There's something at her that make him relax.

Mikan sighs "Natsume, you should stop doing missions."

Natsume's brows rise at her request. What a word. "You know it's impossible, little girl." he said in a matter of as if she's requesting a miracle. They both knew that the Academy still needs him and one of the best in the Academy so stopping in doing him a mission would be their last resort.

Mikan was about to contradict him when the waiter came with their orders.

The smell of the food in front of her makes her stomach growl again. She set aside her conversation to Natsume and face the food infront of her.

Mikan was eating like she was not with a guy. A handsome guy to impress. Well, she didn't bother at all; she's damn hungry you know.

Natsume just shook his head to the brunette. He just sip the coffee he ordered.

After they ate, they stroll a little more in the Central town. It seems that Mikan forget their talking a while ago.

"Hey, Natsume. Thanks for treating my breakfast." She said afterwards, smiling.

"Hn." He said then "That was not a treat, little girl. You owe me for forgetting your money." He said wanting to smile when he see her frown.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll pay you." Mikan said crossing her arms.

He was just kidding of course, but it seems that the brunette take it seriously. He patted her hair then whispered to her ear.

"Well, you can pay me back **other** than the money, you know." He grinned emphasizing 'other', but Mikan didn't get him.

"Huh? What other thing? You want to copy my assignment, Just like that? Well it's okay for me as long as you let me copy yours in Jinno's Math." she stated feeling the closeness of Natsume.

Natsume doesn't know whether to laugh or what because of her respond. And he doesn't know also why he's doing or playing 'little' pranks to her. He just sat on the near bench to them.

Mikan follow him and sit beside him. "Ne, Natsume." She called in his sudden action.

"Your stupid." He replied.

Mikan's brow furrowed "What? You're insulting me again. I don't really understand you sometimes. " she answered back, pouting while crossing her legs.

This time he smile and didn't smirk on her. He looked at her "Tell me, polka dots, Narumi said you're a long time student in Academy. How come that?" he asked the question that he long to ask to her the time they started to be close.

Mikan was surprise of Natsume's sudden question. He sure is unpredictable. He insulted her a while ago then now, he asked her like a nice guy dude. But she answered him anyway. "Ahm…" she said finding the right words. "Two years ago, I've been here in Academy, they told me about my Alices and ask me to train them." She started then she sighed. "I'm confuse then, I just go here to see Hotaru, you know" The mention of her best friend make her vulnerable for a moment "Then they say about this Alices and tell me that if I want to see and protect Hotaru I should train my powerful Alices."

Natsume listen to her every word and a bit surprise of what he just learned. Mikan had been trained by the Academy for almost two years, it means that Mikan is really important to the Academy and dangerous missions would be reserved for her. He curse the Academy, it's obvious that they are using her weakness which is Hotaru for their own consumption. He could imagine the hardships and hard works of Mikan to complete the training. Just like what they did to him, they are blackmailing him to do missions so that his best friend Ruka will be at sake.

Defeaning silence engulfed them, thinking things regarding the Academy.

Then Mikan broke it. "Actually it should be just a year of training when my blindness occurred. I need time again to train my senses and abilities if I'm blind to prepare myself in facing the Curse of Death Alice. " 'And ask him about my father' just mentioning the culprit in her blindness made her blood boil and an aura just for that Alice developed in her.

Natsume feels the sudden aura of Mikan. It is hatred. He heard the reason of her blindness before and he know that Mikan wanted her sight back. He somehow wanted to help her in regaining her sight back. He wanted to see all over again her tantalizing auburn eyes.

Natsume had the urge to held her hand to calm her and so he does.

Mikan flinched of what he did but smile afterwards at him. She grasped his hand, saying she's okay.

A mother with a child passed by and noticed them. The child grabbed his mother's skirt while pointing at the two.

"Look Mama, they're sweet just like you and Papa." Maybe the child say it aloud that made the two broke their holding hands.

Then they both blush.

After a moment Mikan stood up and faced the raven-haired friend. She smiled at him. "Ne Natsume, thank you for listening. Let's go?" She said.

Natsume just look at her. "Whatever." He stood up then started to walk.

Mikan follow him and they walk side by side towards the bus in the Central town to go back in the Academy.

When Mikan suddenly smell something that is so sweet, she stopped at her tracks and find where that sweet smell came from.

Natsume stopped also and look at the brunette. "Why?"

Mikan now is facing at a particular store. "Natsume, what store is that? It smell so good, I want that." She said, pointing at the store and wanted to drool. The smell of their product really so delicious.

Natsume follow the direction of where she point at, and found the Howalon Store. Howalon is just like a cotton candy but only sweeter and tastier. It gives you a nice feeling after eating it. Well, almost all people that is the favorite.

"We've just eaten and you want to eat again? You're such a pig." He commented.

If she could see, she will probably do the puppy-eyes that no one could resist. "Please, Natsume, buy me one…It smell so good and I know it tastes heaven!" now she's exaggerating.

Natsume just smirked of what she said then walked toward the store and buy a box. After it, he placed it on Mikan's hand. He could see the big smile plaster on her face.

"Thank you Natsume." She said sweetly and started to eat one of the pieces of Howalon.

Natsume just watched her and waited for her reaction. Mikan seems mesmerizing and studying the taste for a moment then after seconds passed….

"OH MY GOD! IT TASTES HEAVEN!!" she shouted with so much happiness in her voice.

People there look at the brunette amused. Surely everyone loves Howalon but Mikan's reaction is too much, to the fact she yell it aloud.

Natsume just shook his head to her reaction 'What a silly girl.' He thought, when suddenly Mikan came near him and placed a piece of Howalon in his mouth. He doesn't know but he automatically open his mouth to welcome the candy and eat it.

Mikan now is smiling in satisfaction. He thought that Mikan will only do that but the next gesture of the brunette surprise him…

Mikan tiptoed and gave Natsume a peck of kiss to his cheek "Thank you." she smile sweetly after it and walk towards the bus there, leaving a flushing Natsume.

People who witnessed the scene whined then giggled. Happiness could be seen on their faces for the couple.

"How sweet.."

"…They'll surely lasts. "

"Oh, teenagers now are really sweet…"

Natsume came back in reality send them a glare, and then follow the brunette inside the bus.

After the short ride in the bus, they are now back in the Academy.

Mikan is still smiling. She really loves the Howalon at fist taste. She feel wonderful, she's thinking of buying it again and share it with Hotaru and the rest of her friends.

Natsume doesn't know if he will be annoyed of the brunette, because ever since they came back, she is still smiling. He wondered what she's thinking that made her smile all the time.

Students who see them murmured. All pair of eyes and attention is to them.

"Natsume is really hot!"

"…The blind lady is with Natsume again…"

"They seem a couple now aren't they?"

"…They looked really happy together…"

"..Oh, Natsume-sama is taken…"

"Shut up!"

The two seems didn't hear them and just continue their walk when suddenly along their pathways someone around 8 years old appear in front of them.

"Natsume-niichan." A boy called. He had silver-color hair and tantalizing olive green eyes. He is Youichi Hijiri, Natsume's little kohai. He is like Natsume in such many ways. He is cool and dashingly handsome just like his so-called Natsume-niichan.

Natsume faced the boy. "Youichi, why?" he asked to the boy who seem bother at the moment. Natsume know that there is something wrong to Youichi.

'Spirit Manipulation Alice' Mikan thought as her attention is into the boy. She had the urge to hug him. 'He seems like a baby..' she thought.

Mikan kneel down and hold the shoulder of surprised Youichi. "What's wrong, little kid?" she asked then suddenly hugged him. "You smell good. Kawaii." She smiled to him. Oh, his hair in her cheeks is soft and smells so good.

Youichi blush of what she did while Natsume's brows furrowed.

Youichi noticed that his Natsume-niichan is annoyed. He broke the hug "Hands-off, hag." He said coldly.

Mikan stood up then giggle while patting the hair of Youichi despite calling her names. "I guess you didn't like me, but I like you. What his name again , Natsume? " she now faced Natsume.

"Youichi." He answered simply while looking at Youichi as he turn his back as if telling Youichi to follow him. The Spirit Manipulating Alice get it and followed him. " Don't follow us polka dots." He demanded and they now gone.

Leaving Mikan still standing there. "Mou Natsume. He seems okay a while ago then goes back to his cold self. I don't really understand that guy." She pouted placing her finger to her chin as if thinking.

"I wonder what they will talk about." She smiled naughtily. 'Well, I didn't agree to Natsume that I' won't follow them, right?'

.

.

* * *

Kaye2bu: What do you think of this chapter? Am I having OOCness? I hope I don't.

This chapter is focus on Mikan's day with Natsume. I made a moment to the two of them because maybe the next chapter will tackle about Mikan in the missions and finding the Curse of Death Alice user.

I'm still making the next chapter, maybe I'll post it next week..hehehe

Now Youichi is on the scene.(I really love this kid). Do you wonder what Natsume and Youichi will talk about? Mikan will hear all of it and directly move an action to help.

Hotaru and Mikan will be reunited. How?

Well, find out in the next chappie!

Please Review! Questions and suggestions are very well accepted!


	9. Bold Decision

**Author's note**: I planned on making Hotaru and Mikan reunited in this chapter, but I change my mind and reserve it for the next chapter..gomene.

I hope I won't make you bored and disappoint you in this chapter :) I really thank all those who review the previous chapters. You really made my day!

Enjoy Reading! and Please leave a Review.

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 9: Bold Decision

A raven-haired guy and a silver-haired young boy see a place where they could talk privately. They stop in their tracks and now facing each other.

Natsume now looked at his little kohai.

"Youichi, what do you want to tell me?" he asked him with his hands both on his pocket and leaned on the trunk of the tree near them.

Youichi looked to his 'onii-chan', thinking that did he really do the right thing in approaching him with his problem. He then sigh and place as well his hands on both his pockets.

"Persona approached me.." Youichi started.

Natsume's attention now fully on Youichi. Secretly wishing that the next thing he'll hear won't make the life of his hated teacher in his Dangerous Ability Class in hell like what he did to him, of what he told to his more like younger brother. He sensed that he would hear something bad soon. _Bad_.

Youichi is aware to Natsume's reaction and he sensed that whatever revelation he will told to him, probably it will make him to optimum level of anger towards the Dangerous' Ability adviser and maybe to Academy as well.

Youichi's gaze fell on the upper part right arm almost near to the shoulder of his 'onii-chan'. Even though there's a shirt of Natsume's uniform covering it. He noticed the white bandages wrapped to it. Oh yeah, he heard from Ruka, his other close friend or more like a brother just like Natsume in the Academy but the closeness is more on the fire caster, that Natsume was fresh from the Mission's last night. Probably he got the wounds or worse like that from the mission.

He hoped that it was not worse than his wounds that will lead Natsume in his trademark pain after overusing his Alice. He knows very well the consequences if Natsume overused his Alice.

A thought and idea came through in his young mind. He suddenly made his decision. He only hoped that it will turn out good and...worthy.

Natsume is waiting him to continue.

He sighed for the second time. "Persona approached me…and said that you're getting weaker, oniichan." He uttered the words. Oh, he wished that Natsume won't notice he's lying.

Natsume's left brow raise. Is that all he wanted to say to him? Is that what Persona told to Youichi?

He examined the silver-haired boy's face. He is usual to his seem cold looks. He looked at his olive-green eyes. It seems emotionless just like what he 'used' to wear. This kid is just like him in many ways. He found something words in Youichi's eyes but he just shrugged it off. If there's bothering Youichi, he will surely share it to him or to Ruka and they will advice him the best way to do. In the other words, he believed that Youichi won't hide or lie things to him.

Well that was he believe.

Natsume straighten his stand. "Is that all you wanted to say, Youichi? You're here to say that I'm becoming weaker of what that stupid Persona told you? You know me well, boy." He said and patted the hair of Youichi. "I can take care very well myself. " he continued. He thought that Youichi will tell him that Persona asked him to do missions for the Academy too.

Little he knew, that was exactly Persona told Youichi.

He won't tolerate it and he'll do anything to make Youichi's life be not like his. Working for _other_ people and be _used_ by them. He already saved Ruka by it and he probably can do it again for Youichi.

Youichi feel guilty for lying to Natsume, but he knows it will be for the best. He changed his mind on approaching and telling Natsume what bothering him and come up to an idea that if he will receive the 'proposal' of Persona he would help his oniichan in his very own way to get him out of the dark he used to be in.

Maybe he would accept the proposal and have a deal with Persona that he'll do missions and in return to that give Natsume lesser or if possible no missions.

Natsume show a small smile. "You should look at yourself and not me. And don't get near or talk to Persona again, Youichi. Do you understand?" he stated and once again patted the hair of the Spirit Manipulator.

Youichi simply nodded making himself congratulate for a nice job well done in his act. It seems Natsume didn't notice he's lying. He doesn't need to know any of this. He should keep it to himself and ask Persona not to tell Natsume.

Natsume seem satisfied of his answer. "I will go now, Youichi. Wanna go with me?" he asked him.

"Nope, oniichan. I'll go somewhere else." He answered.

"Whatever." Natsume place his hand on his pockets and turn his back ready to go away. "See you around, Youichi." He said and made a small wave and finally go.

Even Natsume is nowhere to see, Youichi is still there, thinking something.

After few moments, he finally decided to walk and end up on the nearby lake of the Academy's Northern Forest. No one would dare to go there 'coz it's slightly isolated and all students probably are in the Academy.

He was resting on the grass under the shade of the tree there. He's closing his eyes and is still thinking. He almost smiled to the thought that he is taking the same path of what Natsume is leading. A path that is dangerous. A path that could make his life--.

"Hi, little boy!" a girl voice interrupted his thoughts. He opened his eyes and saw a smiling brunette near him. 'She's the hag that Natsume-niichan with.' He noticed her closing eyes. Oh yeah, he heard the news about this only girl who get close to Natsume and Ruka, the blind new student.

"What are you doing here, old hag?" He asked coldly. Even she's close to the two most important persons for him in this Academy, it doesn't mean he'll be nice to her right away.

Mikan's smile is still there and her direction is on the Spirit Manipulator. She ignored the name he called to her. He's just a kid, you know. But she's actually thinking 'This boy is like the pervert Natsume.'

"You-chan, you should not talk like that to your senpai." She remarked instead, then sits beside him.

Youichi just ignore her and thinking of ways to get her rid here. If he'll use his Alice, it's useless she could not see it anyway.

Minutes passed and they are silent for a moment then Mikan speak a words. "So, are you alright You-chan?" she asked to the little boy.

Youichi smirked "What made you think I'm not alright?" he take back.

Mikan want to sweat dropped 'This boy is really just like Natsume, the way he talk and the tone. No wonder they are attached to each other..'

Mikan's face is now facing the lake as if she can see the scenery. "Persona talked you." She pointed in a low voice but enough for Youichi to hear it.

His gaze fell upon the brunette. "You heard us talking."

Mikan slip a smile on her face "Actually I just passed by and hear you both." She lied.

The truth is after the two boys left her she had the urge to follow them. And if she wanted to follow, she'll follow. She also had the feeling that there is something will happen.

She position herself comfortably on the one of the branches of the tree where Natsume and Youichi talked but only five trees distant from where the two talked 'privately'. From there she could hear what they're talking courtesy of her remote-hearing Alice, one of her new stolen Alice. Yeah, she knows it's rude to eavesdrop, but she's too curious of what they'll talk. Besides, it's better to eavesdrop than to read minds right?

She heard then the name of Persona. Somehow she felt the tension between the two boys. She could fell their aura. Worried as for Natsume. Hesitation as for Youichi. Even she couldn't see them talking she know where the conversation goes.

After the two talked, she could still feel Youichi's presence. He's lying to Natsume. She knows it, that's why she followed Youichi up to here and to find out his reason personally.

"Hn." Youichi managed to say.

"I know you lied to Natsume. Tell me what's your reason, Youichi." She inquired as if it was the normal thing to said. Actually she could read his mind if she'll just hold his hand and activates her Mind-reading Alice.

Yup, Koko can read minds without contact to the person, but Mikan can only read minds if she'll have a contact to the person. That's how she survived in regular classes in classroom. And guess who she always held hands to read what the teacher wrote on the classroom board?

"None of your business, old hag." He replied bluntly. Telling his bored to her company. "Besides why would I tell you?" he added.

Mikan smile to his stubbornness "Because maybe I can help you." She now faced the boy. "If my instincts right Persona asked you to go to missions and I think you'll accept it soon." She concluded while placing her finger to her chin as if thinking.

Youichi look at her in disbelief. She hit it. She's right, now he's laying his cards to the pretty brunette.

He then found himself telling her the conversation between him and Persona…

_A man with a white mask approached him. He knew this man very well. The man who made his Natsume-niichan life in hell and stuck him in the dark. What now business this man want to him? He sensed something bad._

"_Youichi Hijiri." He called while smirking._

_He just gave him a death-glare. "What?"_

"_Tsk.Tsk. Just like Kuro Neko. I'm not surprise if you'll be like him someday. Powerful and strong." He said and with the use of his Alice he dissolved into ashes the leaves he touched near them._

_He didn't flinched and just remained cold in front the bastard. "Cut the crap Persona."_

_Persona smirked again "I came here to say that you're getting stronger and.." he hung the words intentionally._

"_You want me to go unto missions just like Natsume-niichan." He continued vaguely._

_Persona nodded profusely while he place his fingers, with many controlling device, on his chin as if he's thinking while still smirking "Brilliant. I know I won't be hard on you. But we want you to go to training before doing missions."_

'_What a--' "No." he simply rejected, turning his back ready to leave Persona._

"_You can't say No and you know the consequences if you'll reject us. Your 'beloved' Natsume-niichan will be in more danger and could be…well, dark will envelop him… forever." He smirked. He really enjoyed torturing his 'beloved' students. "Oh, I let you think and I'll just come back to get your answer." _

_With those words Persona left him gritting 'No wonder Natsume-niichan hates this Academy'…_

Mikan who was listening all along is thinking of what moves will be the best thing to do. She sighed as she lay on the grass.

"…And I'm thinking that I will accept the proposal and through that I could help Natsume-niichan." He said while looking at the lake.

"Pathetic." Mikan suddenly voiced under her breath that made the attention of the Spirit Manipulator avert on her.

"Yeah. I'm pathetic." He's annoyed of what she commented. He stood up and ready to leave her there when he heard her giggle. He looked at her and found her standing up as well. She came closer to him. "Of course I'm not referring to you, You-chan." Oh she couldn't let the moment pass that the Spirit Manipulator starting to be nice at her.

"Look, I think you should not give a damn attention of what Persona told you." She said, smiling.

Now Youichi is confused "What do you mean, old hag?"

She scratched her head at the back. 'Hag again.Geez.' "I'll help you."

"How?" He couldn't understand this girl.

Mikan just smile mysteriously "Just wait and watch me, You-chan. But first don't tell Natsume or anyone about this, okay?" she patted Youichi's hair before leaning to gave him a kiss on the cheek that makes Youichi surprise and blush.

"There. I already kissed you" she smile childishly. "You're kawaii, I know it." She started to walk away. "Remember what I said Youichi and don't worry anymore. I'll help you and Natsume. Ja!'' she said and now out of sight to Youichi's eyes.

"Tsk." Youichi only said and touch the cheek where Mikan kissed him. He had no idea what Mikan is planning to do. He also doesn't know why she's doing this.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

That night were skies are full of bright stars, and probably all students is now in their own room resting, two figures can be seen talking somewhere at the Academy's ground.

Black-haired man with white mask and a brunette with hazel eyes.

Mikan our lovely brunette is leaning on a tree while looking seriously at Persona.

"What do you want, Shiro Neko in this late at night?" Persona asked. You couldn't guess what he's thinking right now.

Mikan straighten her stand and look at those bright stars. "Am I not enough for the Academy to let an innocent little boy to join the dirty work, huh Persona?" she started.

Persona can't help but smirked. "Are you insulted Shiro Neko?"

Mikan's brow twitched then faced him "I'm not kidding here, Persona. I just don't see the point why you would want Youichi to go to a missions and worse to send him to training!" she now lose her calm.

Persona remain calm looking amused to the brunette. "Your emotions, Shiro neko. It could lead you to danger." He sited. He seems didn't gave any attention of what she's saying.

Mikan closes her eyes to relax herself. This man surely angered her easily. When she opened now her eyes, she somehow calmed. "My point is the Academy doesn't need to recruit new Alice user to go to a missions. We are lots in the Dangerous Ability Class to do it." She stated the fact.

"You're pointing now, Shiro Neko that I don't need Hijiri and the others new to do missions."

"Exactly." She said nodding. Wait. The others? "What do you mean the others?"

Persona smirk "You're funny…" Is that a compliment? "..I don't hold the Academy, Shiro Neko. I just take orders from the Headmaster." He said pointing to end the conversation.

Mikan was caught off guard to his statement. So the Academy is behind all these right along. How dummy she is, of course it's them. The Academy is the one who sent her to missions and in the training at the first place, right?

"You mean you're recruiting many Alices, and what are their ages Persona? 5, 8, 10, 13 years old?" she said while covering her eyes with her bangs. It flashbacked on her the time when she's still 13 yrs. old and sent to training. Is what her life will be happen, too, to the others and to Youichi as well?

Persona silent for a moment. "We need reserve Alices. Every year there is graduating and two years from now you'll be graduating also or…."

"…dead." She ended. "And everyday there is suffering in pain.." She's thinking of Natsume. "..and cursing the Academy" she looked seriously to Persona. The grudges now are getting visible.

"You're thinking too much, Shiro Neko. We need additional forces because AAO is getting stronger." he looked at those hazel eyes "Even you…remember, you almost risked your life because of that curse of Death Alice. He's powerful Shiro Neko. How much more now probably they got new powerful forces against the Academy and they'll attack us anytime.."

Mikan flinched at his statement. The mere mention of the Curse of Death Alice made her again in dangerous aura.

Persona noticed and feels it too.

But Mikan now is thinking of analogy. She's sure that the new recruited is still young like Youichi. And if they face powerful Alices from the AAO or worse face the Curse of Death Alice? What will happen to them? Oh she doesn't want to think badly. But of course, you can't escape reality.

But one thing is for sure. 'Curse of Death Alice is only mine. Only _mine_.'

"I believe that I am the only one who has the Nullifying Alice here." She now said.

Persona waited her to continue, giving her the Oh-yeah-you're-the-only-one look.

"Stop getting new Alices and spare Youichi." She demanded.

Persona doesn't know where this is leading. "And why? Order of Academy _is_ my job."

She ignored him. "And stop sending Natsume in missions. He's in pain." She added her demand.

Persona brow raise, his two masterpieces Shiro and Kuro Neko is really getting along, isn't it?

"And why?" he again asked.

Her hazel eyes meet his eyes. He could tell through her eyes, that if he won't agree to her, there would something will happen to him.

"I'll double time." She simply answered, turning her back to go away but before that she glanced at him once more, leaving words that would explain everything.

"I will do all their missions." After she gave Persona a don't-tell-anyone-about-this-or-you're-dead glare she left.

Leaving an almost smiling Persona, Shiro Neko is one heck stubborn masterpiece.

He looked at the sky and found no bright stars now unlike a while ago.

* * *

Kaye2bu: What do you think of this chapter? I know, No Natsume and Mikan moments but don't worry I'll make it on the next chapter. :)

My original plan is to make Hotaru and Mikan be reunited, but as I write the story I change my mind and took an advance scenes. Our dear Mikan take all the missions for Youichi and the other new innocent Alices, as well as for Natsume. What will happen now? Will our flame caster knows it?

Find out! Please review. Comments and suggestions are very well accepted. Ciao:)


	10. Scheme of the Day

Author's note: I would like to thanks all those who review my previous two ChaptersAngel-Ny,Cutegurlygal07,-Urgurl-MxN-,ladalada,sw8Oni,Irumi kanzaki, Mitsukai Mikan,lilgurlanima,Mina123,IamYours,melissa1995,JC-zala, gaarafaves,laumiki,dominiqueanne and miyuki24 I really thank you.

I come up another chapter. Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 10: Scheme of the Day

Class will be starting any moment now, but the presence of a particular brunette is not yet present in the Class B. Students as usual are in their own business. Chattering now and then while playing their Alices.

There is Anna and Nonoko chatting about what would be interesting doing after classes.

"Let's bake cookies, Nonoko. Cookies mix with your food chemicals, what ya think?" Anna said dreamily.

Nonoko nodded profusely who like very much the idea of her closest friend. "I love that! Okay, we'll do it after class."

"Let's bring Hotaru-chan and Mikan-chan too." Anna suggested.

"Of course, it will be fun having them both."

Then they both giggle.

"I just wish Mikan-chan is not busy today." Anna suddenly said, scanning the room. "She's not yet even here."

"Yeah. It seems that Mikan is always busy these past few days. I wonder what makes her busy." Nonoko pondered.

Then they fell on their own thoughts, thinking of their friend Mikan.

Yuu who listen all along to the two girls, was thinking also. That's when he went to Hotaru's seat who comfortably sits while reading Nanotechnology book.

"Hey Hotaru-chan." He called, catching her attention when he's now in front of the inventor.

Hotaru averted her eyes from the book to Yuu. "What Iinchou?" she replied in her usual monotone voice.

"You're the best friend of Mikan-chan, right?" he asked.

The students who heard what Iinchou ask to the Inventor stop in their business and waited to the respond of Hotaru. Come to think of it, No one dare to ask Hotaru questions about being connected to Mikan. No one until now. Most of them are wondering how they became friends and why Hotaru is cold to Mikan. They don't see points to dislike Mikan and ignore her lovable smiles.

Ruka who is sitting beside Hotaru while patting his pet bunny, waited also for Hotaru's answer. He is also a friend of Mikan and he knows how much Mikan love her best friend who happened to be Hotaru and how the brunette misses her. Everytime he's with Mikan, she really says a lot about her best friend. She really described her as a good person that at first he didn't believe because Hotaru is famous in the Academy for being the Blackmailer and Ice Princess. Mikan is very optimistic thinking that her best friend has a reason in being distant to her and would not ignore her for nothing. Ruka also believe that Hotaru has a valuable reason too.

He even happened to witnessed Hotaru in one of her vulnerable state. That once made her façade loose…

_Mikan is with Natsume under the Sakura tree. Actually, the three of them. Him, Natsume and Mikan. He's just gone for a moment to drink water in the near fountain._

_When he was about to go back to the two who seems quarrelling for something when he noticed a girl who is looking to the two not far way from them. When the girl's face became clearer to him, he was surprise that it was Hotaru. She is looking to Mikan with longing eyes._

_He noticed her hands shaking. He wondered what for. This is the first time he saw Hotaru in helpless state? He even asked himself, if this is really the girl who keeps blackmailing him all along. She's really different in his eyes._

"_Mikan.." Hotaru muttered softly._

_Ruka heard it and he know that Hotaru is oblivious of his nearing presence. When he's already behind her, he lightly tap her left shoulder that made Hotaru jump in surprise._

_She turned around and saw Ruka smiling sympathetically at her. 'Damn, did he just caught me?'_

"_Why would not go and talk to her?" he suggested directly looking at her amethyst eyes._

_In a sudden she came back in her stoic expression. "I don't know what you're talking." She denied as she turn her back to leave._

'_This Hotaru is surely a good actress' he thought. "You're just getting yourself suffered." He pointed._

_Hotaru faced him again. "It's none of your business, Nogi."_

_One of his brow raise. None of your business? He should say that also to her to stop taking pictures of him. But he just set aside the thought._

"_You see, Mikan really wants to be with you. She's always thinking about you." He informed but Hotaru's face is still stoic. "I just don't understand why you're hardening the situation. I'm sure you also want to be with her."_

"_Then don't understand it." She simply said and turned her back to his. But before vanishing into him, she left a threat. "Oh by the way, don't tell her that I'm looking to her here or else…" She raised her hand with playing cards which the cover is the different embarrassing picture of our Pheromone Prince. "…I'll sell this, bunny boy." She then left._

_Ruka was just stunned still standing while sweat-dropping. Typical of Hotaru._

He glanced at Hotaru and he knows that Hotaru didn't like the attention she just got.

Hotaru closes her book. "Why you ask, Iinchou?" she instead asked.

Yuu cleared his throat "Ahm…I just want to ask Hotaru-chan, But if you don't want to answer. It's ok." He shifted his back to come back to his seat when he heard her answer.

"Yes I am." She said more in a whisper.

Then the students was just about to comment and talk what they just heard when the bell rang and the door creaked open revealing their first teacher in that morning, Jinno-sensei.

As if on cue, the students came back to their proper places. They sensed that the terror teacher is not in the good mood, like he had one.

They see that Jinno-sensei scanned the class like checking if everybody is around. His gaze stop beside the empty space of the raven-haired guy whose the feet is on the top of the table with his manga cover his good-looking feature. He seems taking a nap. Jinno-sensei didn't bother to scold him which is the smart thing to do.

"So, Sakura is not yet around. She's always coming late in--" Mr. Jinno about to say when interrupted with a loud sound of the door opened and revealed the panting blind Nullifier.

'I made it.' Mikan thought between her breaths. She smiled in delight.

Natsume who sensed her presence get the manga from covering his face and look at the new arrived brunette.

"Oh, Sorry Jinno-sensei for being late again." She apologized while bowing her head courteously.

Mr. Jinno just eyed her "This is the 12th time, Sakura." and all of the sudden he pointed his stick to the bowing Mikan and send her electricity that made almost the students gasp.

"Mikan watch out!" Anna and Nonoko warned chorally.

She already sensed the sudden corporal attack of the freaky teacher, but anyway she thanked her two friends. She jumped to avoid the attack and landed on the teachers table.

"Oh, it's almost close!" probably Sumire's group said, frowning that the attack didn't succeed.

She stood up properly and faced Mr. Jinno. "What was that for, Jin-jin?" she asked a bit piss when she heard gasp again from her classmates and some two wincing from pain?

"Anna, Nonoko!" she heard Yuu said.

'He just didn't--'

"That was the punishment for the two of you for helping this trash student!" she heard now the voice of Jinno-sensei.

"Ouch!" Anna winced in pain.

"It hurts!" Nonoko also cried in pain from Mr. Jinno's electricity.

Mikan move to where she knew Nonoko and Anna's place. She'll deal Jin-jin later.

"Oh my. Are you two alright?" she said out of words to picked. "Yuu, Koko send them to the clinic! I'll go there later." she commanded to the two.

Yuu and Koko didn't think twice and carried the two ladies to the clinic. Can't just believe that Mr. Jinno just did that to his students just because Mikan being late? What the hell!

The students there just kept silent, waiting for the next scene. They know Mikan wouldn't let it pass just like that.

"I didn't know you're this coward, 'Sensei'." Mikan said between her gritted teeth, now facing the teacher who just remained cold and seem didn't bother that he just hurt two of his students. "Punishing and hurting your students because I'm just late?" evident to her voice that she's getting angry. She could deal things easily to herself, but if it concerns to her friends it goes the other way around.

"I didn't just punish them for helping you earlier Sakura. I'm even _helping_ them to meet their limitations in having friends to _avoid_ _sufferings_." he said in a matter-of-you-should-know tune.

Mikan gasped in the realization of what she just heard and made her classmates confused to it.

That's when Mr. Narumi rushed to the classroom after hearing the incident.

"Jinno-sensei!" Mr. Narumi called.

"Why you're here Narumi?" Mr. Jinno asked instead in not a nice way.

"You should not do that to the students!" Mr. Narumi said in a loud voice.

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Of course, they are MY students!" Mr. Narumi whined.

The class was touch of Mr. Narumi defending them. They always bully the blonde teacher but here he goes arguing badly to the frog-maniac teacher for them. Oh, how grateful Mr. Narumi is.

Mr. Jinno just mockingly smirked at his answer. "Yeah, _your_ students, but Remember that we are just following the Academy's order." with that, he exited in the classroom.

Mr. Narumi just sighed before coming closer to the stunned Mikan, he tapped her shoulder. "I'm sorry for this." He whispered to her and then he faced the class. "You'll have free time today. Enjoy yourselves. Ja!" he then left the classroom.

But who would enjoy the free time after what had happened? Especially our little brunette, who is very guilty and keep on blaming herself for what had happen,.

Then Sumire and her group came and mockingly smile at her.

"Oh, poor kitten.."

"She's causing pain to her friends."

"I thought Special star students are so lucky but she proved us wrong! Ha!ha!ha!..."

Then Sumire added "First Hotaru then now the two weird ugly girls…who's next Sakura? Ruka or Natsume-sama?" while placing her hands unto her hips.

Mikan wanted to answer them but to ignore is the best choice, she just form a fist in her hands.

"Aaaahhhhh!" someone squeaked.

"Put the fire! Put the fire!" another one said.

"Fire? What the heck!"

Many whines heard.

" someone get water! My hair is getting burned!" this time it belongs to Sumire.

Then a moment later all the annoying girls gone, getting their own water to save parts of them burned.

"We should not keep ourselves close to Sakura. We'll be in danger." She heard her other classmates said before completely gone in the classroom.

Leaving only four students. Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and her.

She knows very well who is the one who walked towards her and now standing up in front of her and also the one who helped her from those annoying girls awhile ago.

"Thanks." She mumbled in a low voice but enough for him to hear. She then gave him a small smile.

Natsume put his hands on his pockets and sighs. He stared at the brunette. You can't read what's going on his minds right now for he just looked at Mikan.

Hotaru looks at the two and she knows that Natsume won't leave her best friend. Witnessing all the humiliations Mikan gets, she knows that she is down now and needs comforts. She's willing to comfort her but as she watched the special look that Natsume gaves to her best friend. She knows that he can do it very well.

Ruka is worried to Mikan, too, but he knows also that the comfort of Natsume will be worth of seven persons, in his own unique way. Instead of looking to Mikan, his attention is into the inventor. He watched her move and exits on the classroom leaving only..

" Don't cry." Then finally left but the corner of his eyes he knows that Mikan was surprised of the sudden words from Imai.

Ruka doesn't know what gotten into him that he followed Hotaru out, leaving Mikan and Natsume alone in the classroom.

Mikan heaved sigh and sit on one of the chairs there. She weakly slid down her head to the table.

"Oh Natsume, I want to be happy that Hotaru said something to me." She smile at the thought then the smile vanish of a sudden " But I can't. I made Anna and Nonoko hurts!" She felt really guilty.

She knrw Natsume sit beside her. "It's not your fault polka. It's the bastard's fault." He simply eased placing his hand behind his hair while looking at the ceiling, but his full attention is on the girl beside her.

Her face is on Natsume's side. "But you heard what Jin-jin said awhile ago. He said something about the orders of the Academy."

He looked now at her. You can see mix emotions in her face. He bet that if she can see right now, her emotions would be like an open book that is easily to read just through looking her auburn eyes.

"They really meant what they said to me two years ago. I'm different from others; I should not get too close to them." She sighed. "I'm sure they'll hate me for that." She's referring to her friends.

Natsume who just listen place his hand to the table and cup his handsome face. He's thinking of something. Yeah, _we're _different from others. _We're _working for the Academy that made us different from the others.

Mikan was saying and asking him but he didn't hear it for he is busy in his own thoughts. He then felt Mikan tugging his sleeve. He leaned on the chair

"Hey, Natsume. You're not listening anymore."

"I'm listening, little girl."

"Mou, Natsume. So what's your answer to my question?" she asked and position herself properly.

"What question?" he asked.

Mikan pouted. "See. You're not listening."

Natsume smirked. It seems Mikan came back to her old self. "I'm just thinking of something awhile ago."

She opened her mouth to answer him back when her senses caught a particular aura of a particular person from the tree in front of their classroom. She could feel it and probably Natsume didn't notice for his back is facing the window there.

Then the particular aura belongs to Persona standing there. He knows that his Shiro Neko already notice him in a short while.

Persona is here. It meant, new missions. It's no need to ask if she'll do many missions to accomplish consecutively for she vow to do all the missions reserve for Youichi, the new recruited other Alices and especially to the raven-haired guy beside her who is staring now at the sudden space-out brunette, in return that Youichi and the others will not be part of the Dangerous Abilty to do missions and for Natsume to stop missions due to his pain. But of course Youichi and Natsume are oblivious of it.

As she thinks of missions she yawns. She remembered her tiring missions last night and the other days. Last night she just did five missions in just one night! That's explained her lateness in class for she woke up late due to fatigue and now here again the stupid Persona, giving her again missions. She's like a living Robot..no..more like a puppet.

She knew what message he want to pass.

_Meet me at Northern Forest 8:00pm sharp_

Natsume noticed where she's facing followed the direction, but he didn't notice any interesting to caught attention when he felt Mikan's head lean on his shoulder.

She's sleepy now. Missions that night will surely be tiring. She needed rest.

"Oi, little girl." He called her.

"Hn?" she only respond, yawning.

"Are you going to sleep? I thought you want to ask me something?"

Mikan's face tilted up to looked rather faced the Flame caster's face. "I ask you that if everyone ignores me. You're still with me right?" she asked with a smile.

Natsume just stare at her smiling face for awhile before grasping her hand lightly as his answer. As if telling 'Yeah I'm still with you.'

Mikan smile became wide and grasped also his hand that is holding hers. "Thanks." She mumbled before dozing off, entering to her dream land.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

"Natsume-niichan." Natsume heard someone called.

He averted his eyes from the manga he read to the one who called him. It was Youichi.

He seated properly making it careful to avoid waking up the brunette who is sleeping peacefully while leaning on his shoulder.

"What Youichi?" he asked to the young boy.

Youichi came closer to him while the young boy's gaze is on the sleeping brunette. Then Youichi looks at him.

"I just want to ask oniichan if you're doing missions recently." Youichi asked.

He didn't expect Youichi will ask that. But he answer him, "No, since last two weeks. Why you asked?" The truth is he wondered why he doesn't have missions and Persona didn't show up to him. It's not like he miss the bastard teacher, but it's so unusual to the Dangerous Ability teacher to not give him missions in such a long time.

Youichi just nodded. 'Last two weeks' that was the day he talked to Natsume about Persona and the day also Mikan and him had talk.

"…_don't worry anymore. I'll help you and Natsume…"_

Actually he did his own investigation and now that Natsume confirmed his answer to his own question, he now realized what kind of help Mikan did. He needed to talk to the brunette. But as he watched her sleeping peacefully to his onii-chan, he decided to talk to her some other time.

"I just asked oniichan. Ahm, I'll go now. See you later." He said and left the two but before he gone, he noticed Natsume and Mikan holding hands together. He smirked.

* * *

kaye2bu: What do ya think in this chapter? Please leave a REVIEW. Feel free to say something you want to say. I'm fine with criticism:)

Anyway thanks for reading this. Ciao:)


	11. Define Friendship

Author's note:I'm sleepy while editing this Chapter. So I think I left wrong grammars..I just hope the flow of this Chapter is not that dry…hehehe. I'm proud that I make and post two Chapters this day:)

Please Read and Review. Thanks.

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 11: Define Friendship

Mikan opened the door of the clinic where Anna and Nonoko rested because of what Mr. Jinno did to the two.

"Oh Mikan-chan you're here!" she heard Anna said happily.

"Mikan-chan come!" it's Nonoko's voice.

She smiled to the two guiltily. She knows that it's her fault why the two is here in the first place and they seem happy to see her after that?

She scanned the room, there's another person inside the clinic. Aside from her, Anna and Nonoko, and she know very well, who it is.

"Hotaru…" she whispered then she smile and go to the bed of the two girls "I'm sorry for what had happened Anna, Nonoko. It's my—"

"Oh it's not your fault, Mikan-chan." Nonoko assured her.

"Yeah. Don't be feeling guilty. We even feel okay now." Anna said.

She's near to tears. Oh these two girls surely have good hearts. "Oh, thank you Anna, Nonoko!" she hugged them.

Hotaru who sits near them just watch the three while sipping her tea.

"Hi Hotaru." Mikan greeted the inventor after the hug.

Anna and Nonoko looked at each other waiting for Hotaru to respond. They really wanted Hotaru and Mikan be together.

Hotaru looked to the brunette. She smiles at her "Hello." She responded shortly.

Unfortunately Mikan didn't see it but Anna and Nonoko did and widen their eyes to what Hotaru just did. They again looked to each other and as if there is something plan in their minds that only them both understand, they nodded.

Mikan smile widely after hearing Hotaru's reply.

Anna and Nonoko clear their throats getting the attention of the two.

"Ahm, Mikan-chan and Hotaru-chan, we plan to bake special cookies later today. Will you both come with us?" Anna started, hopeful to hear positive answer.

"Yeah, Please?" Nonoko pleaded, hopeful too.

Mikan like the idea but she thinks of Hotaru that maybe the Inventor doesn't want to be with her. She scratched her head. "Ahm..I want to eat cookies from you both and be with you, but…" she as if glanced at Hotaru's direction "..maybe Hotaru--"

"I'll come." Hotaru interrupted while sipping the tea.

Anna and Nonoko looked again at each other happily. The plan is getting smooth.

Mikan was surprise. "You mean it?"

Hotaru looked at her "Why, don't you want me to come?"

Mikan shook her head "No, no. I don't mean that thing." She smiled sweetly at Hotaru.

"So it's settled then!" Anna and Nonoko said happily.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

After the nurse released the two friends, they stayed on the laboratory to have Nonoko's special chemical.

"You think it will work, Nonoko?" Anna asked her friend who is busy mixing chemicals.

Nonoko pour the beaker with the last chemical before answering Anna. She smiled at her "Of course it will work. Are the cookies ready?"

Anna nodded. "Yup! Only your potion is lacking."

"Okay. The potion is finish." From the beaker she placed the potion to the test tube and cover it. She smiled widely after that. "Let's go now!"

"Okay! I feel we're angels now Nonoko!" Anna said while they're on the way to Anna's room, where the four of them will meet up. But before that they need to complete the special cookies.

"I feel like one too." Nonoko said and they both giggle. Thinking of their plan.

To make Mikan and Hotaru reunites.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Mikan is excited to be with Anna, Nonoko and especially Hotaru again. She feel something good gonna happen.

She's resting under the Sakura Tree, waiting for time; she's thinking what will happen later that day. It seems Hotaru is not that cold and distant to her now unlike before. She remembered what Hotaru said earlier that day.

"_I'll come.."_

"_Why, don't you want me to come?"_

"Oh, Hotaru…" she mumbled into the wind.

"Oi, Polka-dots." A certain raven-haired guy called.

Mikan sits up and raise her head to face where the direction of the flame caster. Probably he's on the branch of the Sakura Tree.

She smiled at him "Oh. Hi Natsume!" she greeted happily.

Natsume jumped and now he's sitting beside the brunette. After the sleeping scene in the classroom, they parted ways at noon and only now they meet again. He feel somehow glad that she's now happy and back in her old self.

Moments pass that they remain silent, but the silence is not awkward. It feels comfortable that time.

Then Mikan suddenly asked him a question "Ne, Natsume, would you define Friendship for me?" she silly asked while smiling at him.

Natsume's brow raise. He didn't bother to answer. Friendship. Friendship.

Mikan pouts after he didn't even bother to answer her simple question. "Mou, Natsume. It's just a simple question."

"You already know that, polka dots." He said bluntly.

"Yeah, Yeah. So, who are your friends?" she again asked another question.

He glanced at her "Ruka, Youichi and…" he hang the words intentionally.

Mikan clasped her hands "And..?" she's smiling widely.

Natsume smirked "…and Persona." He grinned when he see her frown. Probably she's expecting her name. He then chuckle a bit.

Mikan hit his arm "You're kidding me."

He smirked "You're so gullible, polka-dots"

"Shut up." She blurted but then she smile again "Do you want to know, what is friendship to me, Natsume?" she asked sweetly.

He just looked at her, waiting to answer her silly question. "Oh yeah, what now polka dots?"

Mikan stood up and dusted her skirt before facing Natsume again. "Friendship for me is Hotaru, Ruka,.." she continue telling names of her friends then " ….and You." she smile widely after saying that. "I need to go now Natsume. See you around!" she waved and left.

Leaving Natsume shooking his head. 'That polka-dots. It doesn't define friendship, it's answer who are her friends question.' he almost smile "She should define Friendship is Howalons then."

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Mikan who is walking towards the room of Anna suddenly remembered something.

She stopped in her tracks "Oh, I forgot to include Howalons in my definition to Natsume."

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

The four of them is on the room of Anna enjoying eating cookies. They seem having a simple party.

Anna and Nonoko sits side by side and most of the time lead stories and the talking. Mikan and Hotaru just listen to them. Mikan sometimes tell stories and Hotaru would just be the listener type all the time.

Then Anna and Nonoko looked at each other and as if they understand each other mentally, they stood up, excuse their selves and left the two alone.

Silence engulf to the two. The silence is awkward.

Mikan managed to speak. "Anna and Nonoko are really good persons, right Hotaru?" she said to her smiling, trying to open a conversation.

Hotaru look at her. "Yeah." She simply agreed.

Mikan is still smiling and about to say something again when interrupted by Anna and Nonoko's voices from the kitchen.

"Oh No! Where could it be, Nonoko?"

"You just place it here, right?"

"Yeah. My, My.."

Then Anna and Nonoko came out and sheepishly smile at them and they excuse again going out in the room to find something. They just let them anyway.

"Hotaru, what they're finding? It seems very important." Mikan asked after the two friends gone.

Hotaru just shrugged while sipping again her tea "I don't know."

Mikan faced her. This is her chance to ask more personal questions to Hotaru. She'll take the risk. "Hotaru.." she started.

Hotaru place her cup to the table and look at Mikan. Waiting her to continue, she already have a hint what Mikan will going to ask…

"Hotaru, are you still my friend?.."

..or no hint at all.

Hotaru expect other question that Mikan would possibly ask. She gave her a small smile. "Yes, I'm still, dummy." She answered anyway.

Mikan was surprise of her answer then teary-eye after hearing Hotaru's respond. She long for this to happen, in a split seconds she's now hugging her best friend while crying. Tears are for joy.

"Oh, Hotaru..thank you." She said between sobbing.

Hotaru decided to lay her cards. She knew that she can't ignore Mikan anymore. She'll fight for their friendship. She'll protect her in her own way. She hugged her also.

"I know you have a reason for ignoring me and I'm glad you're not angry to me anymore…" her hug became tight. "I'm contented knowing we're still friends, Hotaru." She added.

"I miss you.." she whispered then.

Hotaru just smile and rub her back "I miss you too.."

Two girls behind the door smile at each other. Although their original plan didn't work, but the main goal succeeded, they are contented and happy to know Mikan and Hotaru is together now.

"So, Anna, what we will gonna do to this?" Nonoko asked raising the plastic container with special cookies inside it. The cookies they planned to eat to Mikan and Hotaru to make them friends again.

"We don't need it anymore, Nonoko. Let's just keep it. Maybe someday we will need it again" Anna suggested, smiling. She's really happy of Mikan and Hotaru with each other again.

Nonoko agreed and the both of them walk away to gave more time alone their two friends.

Maybe To connect again the strings of Friendship that once loosen, you didn't need potion to use at all.

* * *

Kaye2bu: What do you think of this story? Please Review.

Hotaru and Mikan are friends again, the remaining block in the life of our brunette is the Curse of Death Alice user. Will she meet him again while doing her missions? Will she know how would she regain her sight?

How would the Black Cat know that his dear Mikan is risking her life too much in doing many missions?

And there would be someone entering Mikan's life that will make her very glad and.. sorrow at the same time?

Please Review and thanks…ciao!:)


	12. Meet Yin

**Author's note: **I know now the feeling of an author who have a story that reach 100+. Reviews .And I find it overwhelming! I'm so happy. Thank You2x for all those who review and making me reach this far. I'm more inspired in writing this story. I thought at first that my story won't even reach 50 reviews but now it reach 100..Thanks guys.

I would like to **thanks** for those who review my previous two Chapters: **IamYours,****defianceobjectivity99**(You're so sweet.),**-Urgurl-MxN-****, Angel-NY , Irumi Kanzaki, Jc-zala, Mina123, Innocent-shoujo, sw8oni, ruin princess, Eniels's dream **(Oh sorry for the wrong grammars in chap 2:),** Mitsukai-Mikan, ladalada, k0neko **(Natsume knows Mikan can see at night :),** Dominiqueanne, and melissa1995. **Thank you very much.

Here it goes the new chapter. Please Read.

Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 12: Meet Yin

_Many voices echoed in her dreams._

"_My mission is Finish…You're dead now."_

"_Curse of Hell…"_

"_Curse of Death…"_

"_Say my hello to your father in Hell..." followed by laugh._

"_You're Blind…you're useless…"_

"…_Just like your father….."_

_Her nightmare didn't just end there. More terrifying happens…_

_She cried out loud! Then someone speak invisibly._

"_..That's not only will happen…….."_

"_..more innocent will suffer…"_

"_Because of you..More..More…More--.."_

"_Stop! Enough! I don't want to hear you!!" she ran as fast as she could to chase those voices when suddenly…_

_Someone called her name softly, gently and lovingly._

"_Mikan." A guy a meters away from her called her name. He was smiling at her lovingly._

_She was smiling back at him. She loves this guy very much but can't see clearly the face of the guy._

_She was disturbed and scared when the image of the handsome guy slowly fading into her eyes each time she pushed herself to completely look at the guy._

"_Oh, please don't leave me!" she shouted at him warily. She felt scared and helpless at the moment._

_Even the images of the guy is slowly fading she manage to see the color of his hair, and it was raven-hair, before she's trapped into a complete amidst of darkness with no one around._

_Just herself. Alone in the Horizon. Just Dark. Purely Dark._

Mikan managed to gasp awake from her dream. She's panting hard, the beating of her heart is beyond normal. She gave herself a deep sigh to calm herself, then she get a glass of water from her bedside table to drink.

While drinking her water, she's thinking about her dream. 'It's been months since the last time I dream about it…then…now..' "I dreamt it again.." she said, hoping that her dream have no hidden meaning in it.

But she's wondering of the last part of it, who could be the guy who just called her name? The mere thought of the guy made her heart beat faster again. She tried to remember the face, but she can't, she try the color of the hair..

She stroked her brunette hair while thinking the color of the guy's hair 'I know I saw it in my dream.'

But seconds passed and she still can't remember the guy's hair she weakly lay herself in bed. "I should not bother myself thinking about his hair or him." She said "I should be more thinking of how to catch the Death Alice."

After saying the statement she closes her eyes and resumed her sleep.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Mikan is with Hotaru in Central Town. Since it was Saturday and no classes, 'they', actually only Mikan, decided to go to the famous town and get bond.

"Hotaru let's buy Howalons!" Mikan said happily as she smells the sweet aroma of the delicious candy. She dragged the annoyed Hotaru into the Howalon Store.

"Hey idiot, will you stop dragging me?" Hotaru said still pissed off. Who wouldn't? She's sleeping comfortably in her bed when there is an annoying brunette who disturbs her sleep early in the morning just to get 'bond' in central town.

Mikan didn't bother Hotaru and just remain in her happy mood. Oh, she love to be with Hotaru so much and having with her best friend makes her really happy.

"Just stay here Hotaru and I'll just fall in line." She said to the Inventor before joining the line of people buying the Howalon.

Hotaru just roll her eyes when 'something' rather 'someone' caught her eyes and it was Ruka Nogi who is entering one of the store in the Central Town. She read the store "Central Pet Shop."

She then grinned devilishly as Rabbits appear in her eyes. She sensed money. If Ruka is in the place where lots of animal there, he will lose his control due to his Animal Pheromone Alice and he'll be vulnerable showing his care to the animals and she'll be taking pictures of him and she'll sell it to his fan girls and she'll be rich and she will make Ruka angry and she'll take again pictures of him getting angry and she'll sell it again and… Yeah lots of ands.

Without saying words to Mikan, she left her and follow Ruka with her trusty-handy camera.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Mikan sits on one of the benches in the Central town when she couldn't find Hotaru after buying the Howalon "Maybe Hotaru needed something to do more important." She said and eats again her Howalon, feeling a bit sad because she's with no one to share her three boxes of Howalon.

She's eating when someone tapped her shoulder from behind.

"Oi." The voice she knows very well said.

She faced him and gave her sweetest smile "Natsume!" she said to him, Glad is evident in her face because of his presence. At least she's with someone now to share her happiness in Howalons.

Natsume smirked "You look stupid."

She pouted after hearing it when she felt that Natsume has companion. She smile when she recognized who it is. "You-chan!" she said happily.

Youichi scowl because of the nickname she gave to him. "You look stupid, hag." He said using the same tone Natsume did.

Mikan this time didn't smile but laugh "The two of you are really alike! So cute!" she said between laughs.

Natsume just shook his head as he sat down beside the brunette "Stop laughing, polka-dots. You look uglier than usual."

Mikan stop her laughs and pouted "Mou Natsume, you really know how to ruin my day." She exclaimed.

Youichi who is just looking at the two, saw Natsume smile when she pouted. He smirked. Since when he saw his Natsume-niichan smile to others aside from him and to Ruka? This blind girl is really a something.

He stared at the brunette girl and somehow remembered their conversation about something he discovered of what help the Nullifier did.

"_Hag." He called appearing in front of her from the bushes._

_Mikan blinked. It's probably 9:00pm and it means night. And night means Can-See-Time for her._ _She didn't expect it could be Youichi the owner of the letter she just received. She thought it's from Persona and would give her another mission._

_Mikan leaned her back to the tree there. "You really wanted to talk me You-chan." She said smiling at the Spirit Manipulator._

_Youichi looked at her auburn eyes "How come you can see? I thought you're blind?" he asked instead._

_Mikan smiled "Yup, I'm blind but I can see only at night time." She answered him._

"_I bet Natsume-niichan found out this." He said._

_Mikan's smile widened, standing up properly "The truth is, Natsume was the first one to know then Hotaru and you." 'Persona and the officials of the Academy are not counted' she thought. She walked towards him while looking at his olive-green eyes "You can keep my little secret, right?"_

_Youichi's face remained expressionless "Tch. I'm not here to found out your secret but just wanted to ask why you did that?" he asked at her directly._

_Mikan seems confuse "Did what?"_

_Youichi smirked "I know you talked Persona."_

_The mere mention of Persona's name made her understand what he's pointing at "Oh. You found out my other secret." She kid._

_Youichi glance at the skies then back at her "Persona didn't approach me again since the day we talked. I wonder what happened and what help are you talking to me. So I did my own investigation, I asked other Alices that I know Persona recruited and they said Persona didn't bother them again too.." he paused " and I ask Natsume-niichan about missions and--"_

_Mikan sat on the ground "You found out that Natsume are not doing missions again." She cuts looking at the starry skies. Oh how she love stars._

_For a moment Youichi just watched her "So, why you did that? You're risking your life and I'm sure Natsume-niichan doesn't know about this." he said after a while._

_From the stars, Mikan shifted her eyes towards Youichi's olive-green eyes. She gave him a warm smile "Are you not happy that Natsume is not doing missions again?" she asked._

_Youichi didn't respond._

"_I think you are worried to me, You-chan." She teased giving a small laugh as Youichi's expression wanted to protest of what she just said._

_After a moment that Youichi's remained silent Mikan stood up then sighs. She held the shoulder of Youichi "Don't worry to me, You-chan. I can manage myself, I'm doing it also for myself." She read his mind "I know you feel guilty." Youichi's face show surprise, probably wondering how she knew what he's thinking at the moment. Mikan just smile "Hmm..To eased your feeling. I promise that if I can't do anymore and having difficulty doing missions, I'll tell Natsume." She promised to the little boy "But I still can do the missions, so don't bother tell Natsume." She assured him " Afterall I'm Shiro Neko." She winked._

He's still standing and thinking when he felt someone grabbed his hand, he didn't notice the sudden action so he loses his balance and now here he goes sitting on the lap of the smiling brunette.

Before he could react and get rid in their position, Mikan hugged him from the back. "Oh, You-chan. You're like a baby!" she said much to Natsume's annoyance?

"Hey, get off me hag!" Youichi insulted and Mikan let him to stand up again but she's still wearing her silly smile.

"I just wanted to hug you You-chan."

"Tch." He said frowning. He glanced at his Natsume-niichan and noticed his aura somehow changed. Oh he just wished that it's not because of the hug.

Mikan face the 'moody' Natsume " Ne Natsume, I have Howalons do you want to eat?" she offered being nice to him again.

"And get your germs? No way, polka dots." He replied simply while standing-up.

"Hey! No one reject Howalons, right You-chan?" she faced now the Spirit Manipulator and offer her Howalons to him.

Youichi just stare at the box of Howalon in Mikan's hand. It's his favorite candy. From the box he looked at Mikan. He shrugged and without a word she get the full box of Howalon and followed the now walking Flame Caster without thanking to her..

Mikan's takes time to realize that the two now is leaving her. "Hey, wait!" she shouted and get the two box of Howalon left before following the two.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

They are now in Academy and Natsume didn't talk to Mikan along the way, that makes her confuse of why Natsume's not talking to her.

Mikan and Natsume now are alone under the Sakura Tree after Youichi left them behind, but the Spirit Manipulator said something to the brunette before leaving.

_Natsume is heading in their walks and Mikan and Youichi is behind him when Youichi approached her._

"_Hag." He called._

"_Yes Youichi?" she asked him plastering a smile. Will he stop calling her hag?._

"_Just take care yourself." He said referring to the missions._

_Mikan was surprise of what she just heard then smiled at him. "Sure You-chan."_

_He seems contented of her answer, he then goes to his 'oniichan' and said something to him before he left._

"You are silent Natsume. What's wrong?" she asked in worry. Natsume is the silent type person but not this silent that keeps on ignoring her when she talks to him.

Natsume just glance at her and then back again in reading his manga.

Mikan got pissed, she came closer to his ear and open her mouth to shout at him when she smell something…like burning?

"Ahhhhh!" Mikan shrieked when she noticed her hair is burning as well as her shirt showing part of her skin now. She nullified it immediately and if she could she want to glare at Natsume now. Thinking of how impossible he is, burning the crowning glory of a woman and her lovable shirt.

Natsume smirked "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Are you just asking me what, Natsume? You burned my precious hair and--" she was cut again of the smell of a burning skirt? 'Wait, skirt?' "Ahhhh!!" she shrieked again and nullified immediately the fire in her skirt.

"Not polka-dots now but strawberry, huh?" he commented looking at where he should not be looking at.

"NATSUME!! PERVERT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Natsume remain smirking. You wouldn't guess what he's thinking now or why he's doing that to Mikan.

"What's the matter with you!? Are you sick?" she yelled frustratingly.

Natsume gave her one last look before lying on the grass. He placed his hands behind his head. "I'm bored." He said afterwards.

Mikan seems registering what he just heard from him and when she's done. She had the urge to kill Natsume _now_. She form a fist and in a low but provoking voice she said "Did you just burned my hair, shirt and skirt because you're bored, huh Natsume?"

"Yeah." Natsume answered calmly.

This made Mikan lose control and managed to came closer to Natsume and ready to knocked him out but unfortunately he managed to avoid her attack and now he's standing on the one of the branches of the Sakura Tree.

He smirked "I wonder why they send the slow Shiro Neko to missions instead of me. "

With that Mikan stiffened. Did Natsume just say that? He's wondering why he's not send into missions than her? Is he going to know the truth soon?

Natsume jumped and now standing in front of her, he looked at the brunette "You're doing many missions lately while I still haven't receives any." He said.

Mikan cleared her throat "You miss Persona, Natsume?" she tried to kid.

Natsume just put his hands on his pockets "No. I miss working with you." He smirked when she flushed. She open her mouth to say something to him when..

Suddenly a loud voice interrupts them.

"MIKAN-SENPAI!!" a loud voice of a girl shouted, it's getting near in their direction.

Mikan's brows twitched. The girl's voice is familiar to her. Very familiar.

Natsume looks at the black-haired girl who around 12 years old is approaching them. This is the girl with a loud voice calling Mikan. He averted his gaze to the brunette who slowly recognized the intruder.

"Yin-chan!!" Mikan suddenly shouted too and welcome her arms to the black-haired girl who jumped unto the welcoming arms of Mikan.

In a sudden the two girls are hugging tightly to each other with teary-eyes.

Natsume smirked at the view "How touching."

"Mikan-senpai, I miss you very much." The girl named Yin said, pushing herself more to the brunette as if she's afraid to be part again to her senpai.

"Oh, Yin-chan. I miss you too." She said teary-eyed too.

Oh this girl is very special to her. Her name is Yin Suzuki, half-Japanese and half-Chinese, possessed the Alice of Poisoning. Yeah, a very very dangerous Alice. That's why the Academy really kept on watching the girl and even sent her to training just like her. That's how they met. They met during the training she's turning 15 and Yin is turning 12, the girl is very lonely and no one gets near and friend her for they are afraid that Yin will poison them. But because of Mikan's friendliness, they became friends and during the training they are the closest. Yin felt accepted in the society because of Mikan and told her that she's her favorite senpai in the whole wide Alice world. When Yin learned her blindness and who cause it, she said that she'll help getting her sight back but Mikan refused and said that she'll deal the curse in herself and won't risk other life. Yin is very young when sent to training and Mikan move an action to let Yin only train in few months and the Academy agree to it but Mikan's stay in the training will be added and she did agree to it. That time she's fresh from the curse and need another training to keen more her senses when she can't see. Yin witnessed the hardwork of her favorite senpai and vows to be like her someday, strong and carefree.

Now they met again and both girls are really happy.

But of course Happiness is unpredictable besides not all the time you're happy.

* * *

Kaye2bu: What do ya think of this chapter? Please Review. Feel free to say anything.

Chapter 13 is on the way but it's not yet finish. Maybe I'll post it tomorrow. What do ya think Yin-chan here? Hmm… Let's just find out soon. Thanks for reading.. Ciao:)


	13. Death

Author's note: I feel like crying in this chapter T.T

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 13: Death

Mikan introduced Yin to her friends and they accepted her regardless of her dangerous Alice. Yin was very happy to find new friends and new senpai aside from her Mikan-senpai.

"Mikan-senpai, you're really lucky." Yin said to Mikan when they are sitting side by side one night under the starry skies.

Mikan looked at the black-haired girl. She gave her a warm smile "Why you said Yin-chan?" she asked.

Yin smile and looked at the starry skies "You have a good heart, you're pretty, brave, you have wonderful friends and have a very great Alice. You're near to being a perfect, Senpai." She enumerated.

Mikan looks also at the starry night and her smile slowly faded "I'm not perfect and no one is perfect for perfectness seems impossible." She said seriously but she smile right away as she looked at the staring Yin "You're such a nice girl, Yin, and all you see in me is what I see on you." She said. "You are beautiful inside and out, you have great friends for you have me.." her smile widen as she said that "You are a brave girl also and don't be feel humiliated in your Alice. Kami must have a reason in giving you such an Alice like yours." She said while holding the hand of a teary-eyed Yin staring at her.

She suddenly hugged her "Oh, senpai. I really love you!" she said between her sobs. 'I'll do my best to regain your sight and witness again your eyes all over again, senpai.' Yin promised to herself.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Persona is talking to Mikan and Yin about their mission one night. Mikan didn't like the idea that she'll bring Yin along in her mission.

"Why to bring her Persona? I can accomplish the missions without a partner just like before." Mikan protested umpteenth time that night.

Yin just held the hand of her senpai. She knows that Mikan is just worry for her.

Persona smirked "So, you're telling me again to sacrifice yourself to do her missions just like what you did to others?" he said crossing his arms.

Yin widen her eyes to realization "You're making missions for the others, Senpai?" she know Mikan is powerful but to the point doing missions for other**s? **Others are plural. It means many, so Mikan is risking her life for many Alices?

Mikan glare at Persona "Do you really need to say that to the kid?"

Persona just shrugged "Well, the order of the Academy is bring Suzuki along with you. She's needed in this mission to interfere the poison the AAO is experimenting on." He informed them other more details.

Mikan know that she can't protest anymore for Yin is determined to do the missions with her. Yin explained to her that what's with her few months of training and won't be use at all? At the end Mikan just let her.

"But be careful,Yin. Stay safe, I'll blame myself if anything will happen to you." She said to her seriously before they do the mission.

But of course Mikan doesn't hold the fate and anything could happen that night.

.

.

.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Mikan is wearing a black dress while standing in front of a tomb as tears keep on flowing from her honey brown orbs. The tomb is name after 'In Memory of Yin Suzuki'.

The brunette formed a fist as she cried out loud. The funeral is finished hour ago and the people attend the funeral are now gone leaving only few students and the still standing brunette in front of Yin's tomb.

Anna and Nonoko are crying together as they watched Mikan welling in tears. This is the first time they saw Mikan in this state. The sweet smile she always wears is now gone and replaced by sorrow.

Yuu and the other friends of Mikan are present also to give their condolence to the brunette.

Somehow the skies seem sympathized Mikan, too, when they turned gray and the rain started to pour from above.

Hotaru is beside Mikan and she thanked the rain for now she is crying silently too. Mikan needs comfort and she knew that Mikan is blaming herself of what had happened to Yin.

They are now wet but they didn't care; they only care to Mikan's state.

Then Hotaru felt that the rain is not splashing on them anymore, she looked up and saw the comforting smile of Ruka bringing umbrella. She saw Natsume and Youichi under the tree not far away from them; their gaze is on the still crying brunette.

Mikan then turned her face to face all those who are still present. In a cracked voice she managed to say "I-I thank y-you for coming h-here. I know Y-Yin is happy seeing you here, b-but I want to be alone, is it o-okay with a-all of you…?" she asked favor weakly and gave them a weak smile too.

They understand what Mikan felt and what she wanted. They nodded and slowly leaving, giving her privacy.

Hotaru is hesitant leaving her best friend didn't move; not planning to leave her alone but Ruka grabbed her hand. She looked at him and she saw him nod. She sighed and gave one last look at Mikan before leaving with Ruka.

Youichi looks at Natsume "Oniichan, don't you want to go?" he asked him.

Natsume didn't bother to reply and just stare at now kneeling on the mud brunette.

No need for him to answer for Youichi already knows the answer. He gave Natsume an umbrella before leaving him behind.

Natsume sigh as he walked closer to Mikan after minutes passed that he let her to be alone in front of her friend's tomb.

He place the umbrella above them to stop the rain in pouring them but Mikan seemed didn't notice him and just touched Yin's tomb. He saw tears still flowing on her cheeks behind the wetness from the rain. This girl surely have many tears to cry on for she cried for almost three hours in the funeral not counted when she learned her friend is already dead.

Natsume again sighs as he wore off his jacket and place it on Mikan's shoulder.

Mikan gasp in surprise probably that's the only time she noticed him.

"Little girl, are you going to stand here all day?" he asked.

Mikan didn't respond and just stood up properly. She looked up and got herself out from the shade of the umbrella letting the rain welcome in her again.

"Are you making yourself sick?" he aske again and for the second time didn't received any respond from the brunette.

He raked his finger through his raven-hair. He noticed she's shivering from cold. He step closer to her then grabbed her for a hug. He felt she's responding through leaning herself more to him, finding warmth. He tightened the hug. His fire Alice is useless when raining so his body's heat will be a good substitute in giving warm to the shivering brunette.

.

.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Natsume place Mikan on top of his bed. Didn't bother that his bed is now wet from Mikan's body. He carried her bridal style from the cemetery to his room for he noticed then that Mikan's can't manage to walk straight besides it is getting dark. But one thing he didn't understand in himself, why he carried Mikan into his room instead in her room. Well, he will answer that later and face more something important now.

Mikan face at him but she's closing her eyes; he couldn't guess if she's sleeping now or awake. He looked at her body. She's dripping on water and needs to change before she got sick.

"Little girl you need to change your clothes before you got sick." He said but Mikan didn't bother to respond. He thought she's tired and sleeping now. Besides this day is a tiring one especially to the brunette in front of him.

He stood up and find a robe that Mikan could use. After finding an extra robe he came back in front of her and paused for a moment as if thinking if it is the right thing to do, before he started to open her front buttons. He's on a half-way in undressing her when Mikan slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?" Mikan asked sitting up. She had just awakened from her little nap.

Natsume smirked, looking at her breast part where her bra is now visible in his ruby eyes before looking at the face of the brunette "Changing you." He answered.

Mikan silent for a moment before she get the robe in Natsume's shoulder "I'm not in my room." She said, sounding vague.

Natsume just looked at the brunette, waiting for her next action. Now he understand why he brought her in his room and not in her room, because he admit that he's worry to her and the least he can do is to be with her until she cope up from her friend's death.

Mikan faced him with a weak smile "I'll take shower, Natsume." As she said that she went into Natsume's bathroom.

Moments passed until Natsume hear sobbing inside the bathroom. He sighed before walking towards the bathroom and without hesitation he opened the door and found the brunette in his bath tub soaking there with her hands covering her face as tears flowing in her chocolate orbs. She's crying again.

He came closer and sits on the grills of the bath tub and stared at Mikan before he grab her again for a hug.

Mikan stay in the position before she wrapped her hands to Natsume's neck "She d-died in m-my arms. It's my fault.." she said between sobs.

Natsume's hug tightened "It's not your fault, little girl." He closed his eyes as he said that, thinking of something.

Mikan shook her head profusely "No, it's mine. If…If..if I.." Yeah if she…

"_Shiro Neko is here again!" someone shouted giving warn to the others in the AAO laboratory._

"_What we will gonna do now, senpai?" Yin ask worrily._

_Mikan just smile at her "I'm popular now aren't I?" she kid. "I'll took care the guards and just do your task in laboratory Yin." She instructed._

_Yin nodded and went towards the laboratory 4 where the experiment of a special poison against the Academy takes place. _

_While Mikan is just behind her and do the entire task in knocking down the guards._

_The mission is getting smooth until something happened._

_They are now escaping after they finished the mission in destroying the poison when they heard someone talking along the corridor._

"_The Poison 009 is destroyed what we will gonna do now?" a man wearing a lab gown said to his companion. They are very bother._

_At first they ignore the two person and continue their escaping when.._

"_Death will be knocking to us now."_

"_The Death Alice will be here tonight. We're dead now—Ahhhh!"_

_They heard screams followed by silence. Mikan managed to see what happen and the first thing she saw is the dripping of blood from the two man wearing lab gowns._

_Mikan was shock staring at the guy standing in front of the two, his back is facing them. As a reflex Mikan duck Yin along her side and jump unto the near open window._

_Mikan and Yin are panting behind the bushes, they are now far from the AAO laboratory._

"_Senpai, what happened?" Yin asked her after her breaths became normal again._

_Mikan's heart beat is still beating fast but she managed to say something to Yin "Yin, go back to the Academy. I'll stay here." She said in a serious tone._

_Yin was confused "But why?"_

_Mikan gave her a smile "You want my sight back, right?"_

_Yin nodded, more confused than before._

"_Just follow me and go back to Academy. I'll just face someone." She said, all senses are keen now._

_Yin for a moment stared at her. After hitting realization widen her eyes "Is the man in front of the two dead guys is the Death Alice?" she slowly asked._

_Mikan's eyes are wandering the surrounding. Sensing aura "I'm not sure but I have the feeling that he's the one. So don't be stubborn and just go back to Academy, Yin--"_

"_No! I won't leave you here.." Yin protested._

_Before Mikan could say something, her Shiro Neko mask was cut into two revealing her face. She automatically glared at someone who just did that as Yin step backwards._

_The man is standing not far away from them, smirking "I see you're still alive Shiro Neko." He said and in a blink of an eye he's now behind Yin choking her to death._

"_Stop that!" Mikan yelled and in a full speed she kicked the man away from Yin who is breathing hard now. This is the reason why she doesn't want companion in her missions because she know that there's a probability that the Death Alice will cross her path and she doesn't want other person to worry or be at sake about in defeating the culprit of her blindness._

_The man is still smirking forming a black smoke in his hands. She's guessing it is a ball Curse " Your nullifying Alice is really powerful just like your father." He said playing the ball up and down._

_Mikan stiffened. This man really knew her father! "What do you know about my father?" she asked activating her nullifying Alice now._

"_Let's just say that he's once my rival so I killed him." He answered as if telling a simple story._ _Both Mikan and Yin was shocked to the revelation. Mikan is shaking in anger while Yin is just glaring at the man._

"_How could you?" Mikan said between her gritted teeth and in an instance she attacked the man._

_It seems the man expecting this he throw the ball towards her but as expected Mikan nullified it._

_Yin was just watching at the two fighting but she noticed something was not right he look at the man and just saw him smirking but his face is hollow. She looked at him closely and like a bulb that is lighten for an answer she shouted at Mikan._

"_Senpai he's not the Death Alice!!"_

_Mikan stop and look at Yin 'What a-' then he look at the man she's fighting, and notice the wire strings around the wrist, feet and other part of his body. Yin was right he's not the—_

"_Ahhhhhh!!" she heard Yin screamed. There it goes she saw Yin kneeling down while bloods are all over around her body._

_Then a voice can be heard in the surrounding "What a nuisance." The voice said._

_She ran unto Yin and lifted her up in her arms "Show up!" Mikan shouted angrily to the voice. _

"_S-senpai.." Yin weakly said as her bloody hand pointed above them. _

_Mikan looked up and the first thing she saw was a smiling evilly face and a black smoke running unto them, she didn't notice the blood of Yin is lifting up and forming a wet circle._

_Mikan immediately activate one of her stolen Alice and she chose the Mirror Alice to defend them from the attack._

_But little she know, she just choose the wrong Alice as a defense. _

_A wrong Alice to use for against the Death Alice, Mikan thought that her Mirror Alice would reflect and backfire it to the User but unfortunately it just passed to them. Mikan closes her eyes and hug Yin tightly as she use the Nullifying Alice as a shield. Unfortunately she became weak a sudden. Then it hit her, she chose Mirror Alice and instead of backfiring to the enemy it hit them._

_Then a loud laugh echoed the surrounding._

"_You should train more Shiro Neko." The voice said._

_Mikan's closing her eyes enduring the pain she just received, but she managed to open her left eye and saw Yin smiling at her as circling blood above her._

"_S-senpai…goodbye.." Yin said as she close her eyes as her hold Mikan's hand slowly loosen._

_Mikan now widen her eyes "What are you talking Yin?" she's now shrugging Yin's shoulder weakly, she seems weaken, too, each time she moves._

_Mikan's eye now showed fear as she stare at Yin's close eyes._

_She heard again laugh "Poor Shiro Neko, you just killed your friend!"_

_She didn't bother him and just hug tightly Yin's starting to be cold body 'Oh Yin, stay Alive for me!' then after the laugh from the voice, scream in pain echoed in the surrounding followed._

"_Ahhhh!! Bitch!! She just thrown a deadly poison in me!!" the voice screamed before the voice completely vanished as well the aura._

_It seems that Yin's blood that form as a circle is a poison and even Yin is weak she managed to throw it to the Death Alice. Now they are even somehow._

_Mikan's now is crying "Oh Yin! No! Please wake up!!.." she said helplessly but she became weak again 'What is h-happening to m-me?' and all of a sudden she collapse along with Yin's body…_

_When Mikan woke up the next day, she's in the Academy's Infirmary. The first thing she asked to the Nurse is Yin, but before the Nurse could answer the door opened revealing Persona._

"_You're awake now." He said._

_Mikan get herself out from the bed ignoring that the dextrose had loosen now, she came closer to Persona and tug Persona's shirt "Where's Yin?" she asked._

_Persona slapped her hands away "She's dead." He answered simply although slowly._

_Mikan become stunned "She's what?" tears started to shown._

_Persona looked at the nurse as if telling her to leave. When she's gone Persona look again at the still stunned brunette "She didn't survive from the curse unlike you. "_

_Mikan now is crying as she slowly slid down to the floor. Yin is dead. As simple as that. It's her fault. Why? It's her fault because if she used the right stolen Alice and not the wrong one they'll be back alive. If she's not being stupid to notice the wrongness of the event she'll come up with a plan. If she didn't let Yin to come with her, she's still alive. If she is stronger she'll defeat the Death Alice User and Yin still alive. But it is only Ifs now._

_Now Mikan is in sorrow…_

Mikan's hug tightened in Natsume. "It's my fault..if..if..I'm not careless..she.." she didn't managed to continue what she's trying to say. She couldn't. She can't believe nor accept the fact that Yin is gone. She's there when Yin died but she didn't do all the way to prevent that. She felt useless and weak. She failed protecting someone important in her.

Natsume felt Mikan shaking. For the first time in the flame caster's life he couldn't find the right words to pick at the moment. He closes his eyes once more. He felt angry and frustrated at the same time, no one in particular. The moment he learned why he haven't receive any missions for a longer time and Mikan is the reason behind that. He had the urge to knock her back in her senses. But as he watched her now in his arms crying, he'll deal the topic later.

Natsume without thinking twice undress Mikan completely that makes the brunette gape and stare at him in shock.

"W-what are you doing, Natsume?" she asked as her black dress now are gone and only her underwear's left. She crossed her arms automatically.

Natsume didn't reply and just turn on the shower as the water splashed on the brunette. "Bathing you." he answered after awhile.

After he's done 'bathing' Mikan, he covered her using the robe and lifted her up and place her again in his bed. He changed his clothes before laying at the opposite side of the brunette in bed.

Silence engulfed in the two before Natsume spoken.

"You are tired. Get some sleep, little girl" he stated, staring at the ceiling.

Mikan remained, silent. Yeah she needs rest. But she couldn't sleep, she's still thinking of Yin. The scene where she and Yin are together is still playing in her mind. Yin, her little kohai is now gone…completely.

Mikan formed a fist but she felt someone hugging her. She look at her side and saw Natsume's arm surrounded her.

"Everything will be alright." He whispered unto her as his hug tightened.

Mikan stared at him for a moment before she show him a smile "Thanks." The last word she uttered before closing her eyes to sleep.

.

.

* * *

Kaye2bu: What do ya think in this story? Am I too fast? If there's an OOCness I'm sorry.

It takes me long doing the scene where Yin died. I find it hard writing. I think I didn't finish this chapter properly (gome). But one thing for sure the Death Alice is not yet dead, he's just badly hurt from Yin's blood poison (sigh). Mikan and Natsume will do missions together in the next chapter. So is there confessions gonna happen? Hmm..Let's find out soon.

The story is nearing end. So the question is how will Mikan regain her sight, right? It's still in the process.

Thanks for reading. Please REVIEW. Feel free to say anything. Ciao!:)


	14. My Eyes

**Author's note**: I finish editing grammars in my previous Chapters. **Yay! Lots of them..** lol) You can read at them once more and if there is still wrong grammars, just tell me:D

Two or three Chapters to go before this story ends. I'll gonna miss writing this fic.

Well, Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

♥Perfect Seems Impossible♥

Chapter 14: My Eyes

The sun is starting to shine as light seeks way through the curtains to spread on the Special room where two figures sleep peacefully in each other's arm on the huge bed.

Natsume was the first one to wake up that morning. He covered his still sleepy eyes using his left hand as his right hand is resting comfortably under the next to him brunette's head. The mere thought of the brunette he sleep with, made him fully awake and look at her direction.

He made a small smile when he see her face sleeping peacefully in his arms. He feel glad at the moment, seeing her right now in all her innocent state, he could tell that she somehow okay now than the few days had passed in her life. He secretly wish that if she wake up now, she will feel different and not grief and guilt she's currently suffering at.

He sigh as he hold her hand which is place on his chest and carefully lay it on her tummy. Make it sure that he made it careful to avoid waking her up but no use, Mikan already woke up from his touch.

She open her eyes revealing a hollow and pale auburn eyes. Natsume pause for a while to look at her eyes. Come to think of it, this is the first time he saw her eyes during morning. During her blindness. And he find it beautiful even in its hollow auburn state.

Mikan once blinked before closing her eyes and face his direction. She show him a smile that would brighten anyone's day.

"Ohayou, Natsume." She said sitting up properly on the bed. She release a yawn after that.

Natsume didn't respond and just got himself out on the bed and walk towards the kitchen, that only Special Star student could have in their room, to make himself a coffee. He look at the can of milk and without thinking twice he made a milk for the brunette who is still on his bed.

He came back to her and gave her the glass of milk.

Mikan once again show a smile and receive the milk. She smell the quite hot milk. It somehow relax her.

"Thank you, Natsume." She said gleefully and start to drink the milk.

Natsume watch her drinking. When she's done she put the empty glass on the bedside table.

Moments of silent takes place before she heaved a sigh and ask a question.

Question that is out of blue in today's mood.

"Did I become a jinx to you?" she ask all of a sudden.

'Jinx to me, huh?'"Why you ask, polka-dots?" he ask back instead.

This time Mikan jump out on the bed and walk towards the balcony to breath a fresh air before facing again the flame caster who follows her behind.

"I think I am to everybody." She answer "So if I will stay out in your and everybody's life, everything will go smooth" she made a sad smile " I will make a right decision,ne?" She continue saying as she turn her back to him. Yeah, she already decided and that is for everyone's sake.

Natsume stare at her back "And sue the Death Alice all by yourself?" he sounds sarcastic when he said that.

Mikan's hold on the balcony's grill tighten as he mention the name she wanted to deal badly. The person who send her in this blindness and the person who cause her sweet friend Yin died. Oh one more thing, the person who_killed_ her father. 'I'll send you to hell, Death'

"Look, little girl. Everybody is worried to you if you haven't noticed it. So, make you out in their life's in a sudden will hurt them." He stated as he stand next to her and look at the nice view infront of them. But it seems he didn't appreciate the nice sceneries after hearing what she had said.

"So the infamous cold Black Cat now is worried about other's feeling?" she blunted, without thinking, to him.

The statement somehow hurt the Fire Caster. He didn't expect it to hear in her own mouth. Did she really just said that? So, all the time they were together she thinks of him as a heartless being? Tsk. Typical. Everybody thinks of him like that afterall.

Natsume became more quite than usual.

Mikan maybe just realize what words had slip in her mouth gasp and face at Natsume with apologetic face. She open her mouth to say sorry but cut by a cold tone of Natsume.

"Get yourself clean." He said before leaving her.

Leaving the once more guilty brunette who is currently hitting her head slowly "Me and my big mouth."

Now the two is in little quarrel.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

۞۞۞

**----------------------------**

Mikan is in the Dangerous Ability Class and Persona is lecturing something important topics and more are related to AAO, but for the first time Mikan didn't paid attention, instead to the only vacant seat in the room where a particular raven-haired guy usually sits. Yeah, she was thinking of Natsume. She look for him all this day but seems Natsume don't want to see her, so she ended up still not see him since this morning. She became uneasy, it's clear that she offended Natsume and she's willing to apologize. But how could she do it if she couldn't find him?

She's too bother thinking, that she haven't notice Persona approaching her and her co- Dangerous classmates leaving the room . She only realize his existence in front of her when she notice her pencil dissolved to ashes.

She looked up to face him.

"I see you cope up now from Poison's death easily." He started to say at her.

Mikan unconsciously form a fist in her hand and had the urge to glare and use her Alice to the Dangerous Teacher. He said those words as if she doesn't care about Yin's death.

Persona smirk at her reaction " You are in the state for new missions, Shiro Neko. Meet me at Northern forest 7 pm sharp three days from now." He said before turning his back to him when he face at her as if something he forgot to say at her "Oh, this might interest you. The mission might be related to 'Death'." He shrug when he said that, ignoring her reaction when he mention the name "You have a partner in doing this mission." He ended and now ready to be seen nowhere when he heard the slamming hand on the table. He smirk.

Mikan cover her eyes through her brown locks. Her hands on the table were shaking but when she speak, it's not cracking but in straight words yet dangerous? "Are you trying to provoke me Persona?" she said in a low voice.

Persona just stare at her for a while.

"You just tell me that the mission might be in 'Death' and you'll send me with a partner? Do you want what had happened to Y-Yin to repeat!?" she's now yelling at him.

But Persona remain calm himself staring at the brunette. Then shrug "Your emotions Shiro Neko." He said. "The orders of the Academy _is_my job." He ended before completely out of sight to the brunette.

It's look like Mikan left no choice to work with a partner. She didn't like the idea, definitely not like the idea. He/she would be a nuisance to her in capturing Death but the worst part is, what if her partner will end up like what had happened to Yin? Will she tolerate it once more? Grief after grief?

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

۞۞۞

**----------------------------**

7:00 pm that night under a certain tree in the Northern Forest, two figures can be seen standing next to each other.

"What is this?" Mikan ask to Persona as her eyes are into the lovely gown in her arms. She's wearing in her usual attire when doing her missions as Shiro Neko mask in her face when Persona thrown a box containing the oversize for her lovely gown, sandals and other paraphernalia that would explain a going to party things.

"Obviously it's a gown, Shiro Neko." Persona answer sarcastically, glancing at his watch. Mikan's partner is late.

Mikan get the mask in her face and look at Persona "I know it is a gown, 'sensei'. Is this related to my mission?"

"I can't tell you the details about the mission until your partner arrives." He said, glancing once more at his watch. He hates wasting time. The Academy estimated the mission will end up less than five hours only, it means every seconds count.

Mikan brows rise when he said that before looking at the creepy surroundings then gazing up, only to find one shining stars. Odd. It's the only star can be seen on the skies as if ruling the skies right now. She closes her eyes and think of something 'I can feel that the star is Yin. She's guiding me. Oh, Yin.'

"You're finally here." The voice of Persona made her back to reality and saw the new arrived guy. He walk towards them as the moonlight show his features clearly to her.

Mikan gasp when she completely see her partner's face in tonight's mission, then she bite her lip.

"Natsume.." she whisper 'For all people why it has to be him?'

Natsume didn't bother to look at the brunette and just catch the box that Persona throws in him where suits, shoes etc. are placed.

Persona smirk at the strange tension between the two "Since Kuro Neko is now here, I will tell you both the mission for tonight…"

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

۞۞۞

**----------------------------**

"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Toshiba?" the lady in-charge listing the visitor's name in that Special party ask.

The lady with brunette hair which is tie in a mature style to make her look older than usual, show a smile at the receptionist while left hand are cling unto the raven haired guy's arm "Yes we are." The lady answered "Oh, here's our I.D." the lady present the two I.Ds and still smile at the checking on the I.D receptionist.

The receptionist is nodding. Finding that the I.Ds not suspicious, she gave it back to the brunette lady before she show a smile "Then, what are your Alices?" she ask again.

The brunette lady is still the one who answer the question "Balancing Alice" she respond. "And my husband had Fire Alice."

The girl nod again. Looking at her seem 'emotionless husband'. She show some interest on him "Fire. Nice Alice." She avert her eyes to her "Place your hands on the screen to test that the two of you are telling the truth."

"No problem." the brunette lady said and place her hand on the screen and it appear TRUE then the raven-haired guy followed as the same result appeared.

The receptionist now gave their name plate. "The auction will be starting any moment now. Enjoy your night Mr. and Mrs. Toshiba." She said before entertaining other visitors that night.

When they are now in a corner away from the crowd. Mikan heave a sigh in relief "I didn't expect they will be this strict in security, ne Natsume?" she said to her raven-haired partner.

But the guy just remain silent and eye everyone in the Auction room hoping to find the target.

Mikan pouted when heard no response from him. They are like this since their misunderstanding three days ago. She move closer to his left ear and blow it softly that makes him look like he just notice her_only_ now.

"You're not paying any attention to me, Natsume." She said in a low voice and stand infront of him and place the name plate on the right side of his suit. She look up after and stare at his crimson eyes and show him her smile " I'm sorry for what I said earlier that morning Natsume." She look down now and stare at his chest level. "I didn't mean what I had said to you." She continued.

Natsume stare at her for a moment before lifting her chin up and then capture her red lips with his own lips.

Mikan gasp in surprise with his action, giving him the pleasure to breath her gasp. She could hear him moan inside her. After awhile, she choose to close her eyes and waited him to stop devouring her lips.

It lasted long enough before Mikan felt that Natsume's lips no longer in her lips instead she felt it near her ear.

"Someone's watching us from the left corner, second floor, eversince we enter the hall, polka dots." He whisper to her "That's why I kissed you." He continue nonchalantly.

Mikan slightly jaw dropped after hearing the last sentence from him then flush. She close her eyes once more and want to laugh at herself. She did expect that Natsume kissed her because he forgive her already, but what, he did it for act! Oh, hell! Anyway Natsume start to talk to her, she should be glad. But still it's hell!

Mikan could feel herself blush in embarrassment but she stop herself from blushing and act as if it was just the normal and natural thing to do after the kissing. Afterall they kiss twice before, right?

She whisper unto him too "Did they are alarmed of our mission?" she ask in a professional tone.

Natsume stand up properly and snake his arm around her waist and they walk towards the dance floor to dance along with some couples who start to dance too before the auction will start.

"I don't think so. They are just being cautious and checking every visitor coming in the hall." He answer her as they dance slowly.

Mikan think of something for awhile before she speak to Natsume " Is the target already here?" she ask.

"Shiori Amano is not yet here." Natsume answered.

_Persona was telling the details in tonight's mission to his Shiro Neko and comebacking Kuro Neko. "Mission for tonight is to attend an Annual Auction held at Tokyo IRC Hotel as Mr. and Mrs. Toshiba and steal what will Shiori Amano will bid of. He is from the Academy's side before but now he's on AAO's side. He still play as pro-Academy but the Academy learned he's a traitor and whatever things he win in the auction, the two of you shall steal it." Persona said to the two. "To be able to enter to the Auction. Eat the Gulliver Candy." As he said those words he gave them the candy he's saying. "You'll be 10 years older than your original age, it's good for twelve hours. After arriving to the Hotel, present your self as Mr. and Mrs. Toshiba having the Alice of Fire and Balancing respectively."_

_The two listen tentatively as they look at their target's picture. Shiori Amano is running around thirties who had golden hair and black eyes._

"_The party is not organized by Anti-Alice nor Pro-Alice, so you don't know the visitors coming belong to either of the two. The security is tight so came back successfully here." He finished saying. He look at the two waiting for questions._

Both of them stop dancing as well as the others when the host for the night, walk on the stage and speak over the microphone.

"A pleasant evening everyone. The auction will be starting now, so please came back to your respective table, minna-san." The host said.

All the visitor now came back in their table and paying attention to the stage where the first thing to be bid are on it.

Mikan and Natsume secretly checking on everyone, who are very intense in the things to be bid of, to find Shiori Amano.

The auction is starting, so they both know that Shiori will appear any moment now.

When Mikan suddenly felt an aura staring at her. She look for it and found a lady, a distance away from her and Natsume, looking at her. The girl have shoulder length brunette hair just like hers. She felt something on the lady but couldn't name it.

"Why, little girl?" Natsume suddenly ask on her that makes her look at him. She look again at the lady's direction but the lady is not there already.

She avert her look at Natsume "Nothing." She said.

"….the next auction will be…" the host continue to said and give information to the next things to be bid to the audience as the previous auction's things are already bought and owned. "…it came from a powerful Alice…" he said.

They notice that the people in the Hall are giving more attention to the thing, that are still cover by a red cloth, than the previous auction.

"..it named Cursed Eyes." As the host say those words he move the red cover and let it show to the crowd. "So how much you are gonna take these eyes?"

Mikan was speechless staring dumbfounded on the pair of eyes floating inside the sphere container with liquid thing, as her heart start to beat faster "N-no.." she manage to said after in a very low voice.

Many hands are raising naming their price and each time it is increasing and increasing.

Natsume feel Mikan's sudden reaction and about to ask her when he..

"I bid for 2,000,000,000 Yen."

..saw their target Shiori Amano. 'So this is what Shiori Amano bid of' Natsume thought.

Murmurs and noise are leading in the hall. Amaze of how the man could bid in such a huge money.

The host clears his throat before speaking "Mr. Amano bid the highest price ever. So is there gonna fight the price and own the Cursed Eyes or it will be in Mr. Amano's hand?"

Someone from the crowd raise its hand.

"I bid Three billion Yen."

Mikan manage to look for the one who said that and found the lady from before. The lady who owned the shoulder-length brunette hair.

"Oh, Three Billion. Is she's the one who'll own this. What's your name maam?" the host ask politely when he notice that the lady has no name plate.

"It's not necessary." As she said those words the lights are out in the room.

Gasp then noises are heard consecutively when it became black out.

"What happen?"

"The lights are out!"

Mikan hold the hand of Natsume immediately as the flame caster form a ball of fire in his palm.

"Cursed of Eyes are gone!!" someone shouted, probably the host.

"Shit!" Natsume curse as her hold to Mikan tighten. "We gonna lost the Eyes if we won't move an action."

Mikan use her Tracking Alice to trace the culprit and then she found it.

"Follow me." She said to Natsume and they are now running the hallways to catch him/her.

Mikan is now having big sweats in her forehead as she run along with Natsume. She had another reason in getting the Cursed Eyes aside from being it's their mission for tonight. She glance at her handsome partner and for no reason she show a different smile.

"Natsume?" she started.

"What polka-dots?" he said, eyes focus on their way.

"Do you believe in paranormal?"

This time Natsume look at her in confusion. Don't see the point why she's asking that at this moment. "And why you ask, polka dots?"

Mikan just smile at him then all became black.

* * *

**Kaye2bu: What ya think in this chapter? Please leave a Review.**

**Can you guess who is the lady with shoulder-length brunette hair? Hmm..I'll give you a spoiler of what is her role here. She might be the instrument in regaining Mikan-chan's sight..:) **

**If you are wondering why Mikan ask Natsume about Paranormal. Let's just find out soon.**

**Thanks for reading…ciao:) **


	15. Circumstances

**Author's note:** I find hard writing this chapter. It took me whole day. Whoah! I keep on deleting and adding scenes. Thank's goodness I finish it.

I think you will find this chapter confusing or so whatever. So you are free to ask and say what you want to comment in this chapter. Flames and Ice reviews I don't mind :)

One chapter to go. So if you have questions write it now, so that I can answer it or add it on the next scenes. Well, Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Summary: To be able to be with her friend Hotaru, Mikan go to Alice Academy and be reunited with her best friend. But seems Fate has another plan for she is now face in trouble for she came back to Alice Academy and to her best friend as a blind Mikan Sakura. She's **blind**! how will she handle it? Will she regain her sight? 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

♥Perfect Seems Impossible♥

Chapter 15: Circumstances

_Paranormal beyond normal_.

Mikan open her eyes and found herself tied in chains in unfamiliar room.

It simply means she was caught. They were caught.

"Crap." She said when she couldn't rid the chains tied in her wrists. She tried using her Alice but to no avail. Probably the chain is made of Alice. She check herself and notice that she is still in her older version body. The Gulliver candy is still on effects.

She remember the Cursed eyes. Their mission for tonight. Her mission together with Natsume. 'Natsume..' she dozily thought then "Natsume!" she shouted when she remember him. She look around the spacious room to look for him but find herself alone in the room.

Just in time the door creaked open revealing a gray-haired man walking towards her. His face seem emotionless staring at her.

"I see you are awake now." The man started to say.

Mikan push her hand to get rid again the chains "Where am I? Where's Natsume?" she ask consecutively.

The man now is standing infront of her "If you are referring to your companion. He's in one of the room. He is safe for now." The man shrug after saying.

Mikan's heart start to beat fast "What do you mean he is safe for now?" she ask not liking the situation.

The man once again stare at her eyes "You'll find out sooner, Mikan Sakura."

'The man know my name!' "Bring me to him!" she yelled trying again to get release from the chains.

The man shook his head "Stubborn,ne. You remind me of someone." He said turning his back from her "I just go here to check on you--"

"Who are you? Are you from Anti-Alice Organization?" she cut off.

He gave a glimpse on her "You'll find out sooner, Mikan Sakura. But one thing for sure 'we' are not from damn AAO." He ended before leaving in the room.

Leaving Mikan in confusion "Not from AAO?" she said to herself 'Are they from Academy?' she thought then shook her head 'Nah..definitely not. Why they put me in chain and probably in Natsume if they're in our side? ' "I'll gonna find out sooner." She said then a light envelop in her body.

The next thing happened is Mikan get back in her 15 years old self. The Gulliver candy reach its limit. Giving Mikan in advantage side as she go back in her original self the chain in her wrist loosen.

"Great." She said after freeing herself from the chain "Gulliver candy surely is useful in time like this" she look down in her gown and find it oversize, she hold the hemline of the gown and ripped it off upto knee-length size so that she can move freely.

She walk towards the door and glad that it was not locked. She's now in empty hallways "I should find Natsume first before getting the Cursed Eyes--"

"She escaped!!" someone shouted.

Then many men appeared and now blocking her way with all their Alices.

"Get back in the room, prisoner before we harm you--" the man didn't finish his sentence as Mikan knocked him down together with the other men there, leaving only one man standing trembling in fear at her.

Mikan run fast in him and hold his collar tightly "Bring me to Natsume or else.." she threaten.

Even the man is trembling in fear at her, he choose to be loyal to his group as he shook his head profusely. "No!"

Mikan sigh as she knocked him down too "I guess I need to find Natsume all by myself then" and she proceeded to find her partner.

Many men still block her way as she proceeded finding the room that Natsume's in and she succeed defeating all of them. But some weird things they keep on telling her before the fight just like…

"Get back to the room Ms. Sakura before we do anything can hurt you…"

'They can attack without warning me'

"Ms. Sakura, we don't want this fight.."

'Huh?'

"We're not here to fight you.. "

'Then what?'

They are saying that as if she's special but they are blocking her way so she needed to get rid of them.

And now she's on the last room so far and about to open the room when a gray-haired man from before appear from nowhere.

"You are stubborn young lady." He said.

Mikan glare at him "Where's Natsume?"

"Why don't you open the door?" he instead suggested.

She was confused of his action but do anyway what he said. She now open the door revealing Natsume choking a golden-haired lady.

"Where is Mikan or else I'll burn you to crisp." She heard him said dangerously to the poor lady.

"Natsume!" she called running to his direction.

The flame caster look at her and she could see a relief in his eyes. "Where have you been, little girl?" he ask releasing a panting lady from his grasp.

The lady immediately go to the direction of the gray-haired man while panting "My God, that was close! I thought he was send by God for me only to find out a devil!" the lady said still panting from Natsume's grasp in her neck.

The man just look at the girl, still in his emotionless gaze "Are you alright Nana?" he ask.

The lady somehow calm down now "Yeah, Shiki. Thanks to that girl." She replied looking at the two.

Natsume now standing up infront of Mikan as his back face her. It's just like protecting her.

"What do you want from us?" Natsume coldly ask forming a ball of fire in his palm.

The lady is frightened of the view but Shiki remained in his calm composure. "The two of you are the one who followed us, so you are the one who want something from us." He simply concluded.

Natsume's fire become bigger and ready to throw it to the two when Mikan nullified it. He look at Mikan giving her a why-you-did-that look.

Mikan step forward "Where's the Cursed Eyes?" she ask.

Shiki put his hands on his pockets "Why would I tell you?" as he said those words Natsume form a fire again and throw it directly to the man but the man dodge it quickly "You are too amateur for me ,fire boy."

"Stop it Natsume." Mikan demanded holding the hand of Natsume who is about to form a ball of fire again.

This time Natsume became pissed off looking at her "What's the matter, polka-dots?" he ask annoyingly trying again to form a fire but no use Mikan nullified it again.

Mikan sigh staring at him "They are not enemy." She said then look at the two stranger.

"How sure are you?" Natsume ask again, not liking what he heard from her.

Mikan didn't answer him and just face the two "Where is the Cursed Eyes?" she ask again.

Shiki smirk as Nana's eyes become sharp in the surrounding "Why would I tell you?" the same reply is heard.

"It doesn't belong to you."

"And to whom does it belong?" Shiki counterback as he step back together with Nana until they are now in the door "We'll talk again later, after 'she' arrives." And they gone, locking the two in the room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

۞۞۞

**----------------------------**

After the two stranger left them Mikan slowly sit at the cemented floor then hug her knees. She sigh and think of something.

Natsume stare at her for a moment before he sit beside her. He still don't understand why Mikan said the strangers are not enemy and why she's too motivated getting the Cursed Eyes. Yeah it was their mission but the more important thing to face is to get hell out of here and go back to Academy _safe_.

He rake his raven hair out of annoyance of nothing in particular.

"I'm sorry." He heard Mikan said that makes him look at her.

He didn't bother to respond.

Then Mikan lift her face to look at him. She's in the point of crying "I'm sorry if I bring you all along in here, Natsume. I should face this all by myself." She said in a low voice.

Natsume look up in the ceiling "What are you saying, polka-dots? We are partners in this mission, if you have forgotten." He said.

Mikan shook her head "No you don't understand… you should go back to Academy, Natsume."

This somehow annoyed Natsume to the point that makes him push Mikan against the wall. He cover his crimson orbs by his raven locks "Are you saying that I should leave you in the hands of enemy, huh little girl?" his hold on Mikan's shoulder tighten as he look at her auburn eyes now "I'm the man here Mikan. I should be the one protecting you."

Mikan fight his stare "But I can protect myself. I don't need your protection--"

"You don't need my protection, huh?" Natsume coldly cuts releasing his hold to her.

Mikan bit her lower lip "No. I mean--"

"Yeah. Yeah. You are powerful and you don't need a nuisance who had a limitless Alice in your way." He said sarcastically.

Mikan calm herself to prevent smacking Natsume's head. 'How childish.'

"But whatever you say. I'll stay with you and you can't stop me." He ended closing his eyes to take a nap.

Mikan was surprise of what she just heard from him then gave Natsume a gentle look after 'You don't have to do this, Natsume. You don't have to…'

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

۞۞۞

**----------------------------**

"How are the two Alice doing?" a lady with short brunette hair ask Shiki.

"Nothing done suspicious. The boy had an Alice of Fire and the girl had Nullification." He informed watching the lady in the corner of his eyes as he makes a coffee for two.

"As expected." She said sipping the coffee.

"What are you planning now Yuka?" Shiki ask.

The lady place the cup of coffee on the table before speaking "Let them join our group especially the Nullifier.." after saying she stand up and went out to the room. Setting her steps in a particular room.

Shiki remain in the room looking at the retreating figure of Azumi Yuka.

"What a small world.." he said sipping his own coffee.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

۞۞۞

**----------------------------**

Mikan felt another presence in the room aside from Natsume. She open her eyes but only dark she could see at her surrounding. 'Morning' she thought. She choose to close her eyes instead and face the different aura in the room.

Natsume also had awakened and look at the new arrived lady. It has shoulder-length brunette hair and as if he's looking to the older version of Mikan. Only this time it has short hair.

Yuka show him a smile as her hands came closer to him. 'Her smile just like Mikan' Natsume thought then all of a sudden he felt himself immobile at the moment. 'What happen?'

Mikan check the lady and was surprise when she found out what type of Alice she had. "Don't touch him!" she yelled as she activates her Nullification Alice to Natsume.

Yuka withdraw her hand and return it in her side "Tsk. As expected from you Mikan." She said then she came closer to her, holding her chin up. "No wonder why the AAO and the Academy is running after you."

Natsume suddenly slap Yuka's hand in holding Mikan's chin. Then he stand up properly "I see you know us." He started saying as he glare at her " So what's the business, lady? You're not from Anti-Alice nor in Academy , I presume." He said.

Mikan stand up too and felt another aura. The lady is not alone.

"Let's just say that we need you both." Another lady step in the room " You are right, we are not from AAO neither in Alice Academy. To tell you the truth we are against Anti-Alice Organization somehow in your school. " she shrug.

Yuka look at them "This Organization is named Ultimate Alice Organization.. " Yuka continue.

'Ultimate Alice Organization?' "What kind of Organization is that?" Mikan asked.

"Hn. You want us to join in your stupid Organization?" Natsume followed, hands on pockets.

Yuka walk closer to Mikan and whisper in her ear "This Organization have the Cursed Eyes, you want these Eyes badly, right? Oh, one more thing, we can help you deal the Death Alice." Somehow Mikan felt the stiffened reaction of Yuka as she mention the Death Alice. Is she also have grudge towards the evil Alice?

Mikan silence for awhile before she go to Natsume's direction and in a low voice she said to him "I will join the Organization, Natsume."

Natsume keep his mouth shut to object then sigh after "Guess I'll join too." He declare.

Yuka then show a triumphant smile.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

۞۞۞

**----------------------------**

The day is tiring to the two as the Ultimate Alice Organization agents tour them in UAO grounds. Ultimate Alice Organization is just like the Alice Academy but the Academy is only larger than UAO. They've been discussed about the UAO and the rules and regulations they needed to follow. They learned that the UAO was founded by Azumi Yuka and she was respected here in all the aspects. They have not discussed about why UAO was founded but anyway they can learn about that in the coming days.

Mikan is interested in the UAO and listen to all the instructions and discussions they were saying as they tour them while Natsume just plaster a bored face. They were like that all day.

When the night came Mikan clearly see Yuka Azumi and was surprise when she found out that Yuka was the lady from the Ball. When they stare at each other eyes to eyes, she feel something weird again in her heart that she couldn't name. That remain mystery in her up to this moment.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

۞۞۞

**----------------------------**

That starry night, on the grounds of Ultimate Alice Organization particularly under a Sakura tree two people can be seen sitting side by side. They've been discussing something when the raven-haired guy became silent.

The brunette look at him "What's wrong, Natsume?" she ask.

Natsume then stare at her eyes as if finding an answer through that "Are you sure joining this Organization, little girl?" he ask.

Mikan was taken back to the question then show him a gentle smile after "Yeah. Yuka say they can help me regain my sight back and get even to Death." she sigh as she lay on the grass 'Death has many debt to pay'

"How about the others you left behind in the Academy?" he said leaning on the trunk of the tree now.

Mikan once again sigh in the thought of Hotaru and her other friends "After this, I'll come back to Academy. " she said in assurance then look at the raven-haired guy "Besides I have you. I will not be lonely now." She tease him then chuckle when she saw him slightly blush "You are blushing, Black Cat"

Natsume shook his head at her "Silly girl." He said. Glad that somehow the conversation between them became light.

Mikan pout at him when she remember something "Ne, Natsume" she called coming closer to him " I ask you something about believing in paranormal, right?"

Natsume's elegant brow raise "Yeah, why you ask polka-dots?" he ask don't see the point why she's asking paranormal things again at this moment.

"Mou Natsume, just answer me."

Natsume once gain shook his head at her as he pat her head "You are really silly. Paranormal means beyond normal and as an Alice we are not ordinary to normal beings." He said.

"So..?"

Natsume shrug looking at the stars "I guess I believe in it.."

Mikan was nodding looking to the stars too then back in looking at the flame caster "Then will you kiss me, Natsume?"

Natsume's avert his eyes directly to her auburn eyes.

After a couple of minutes that they stare at each other, Natsume shook his head when he notice that she's serious in asking it. "What a request." He said after a long silence.

Mikan just smile at him as she near herself to him "I'm not kidding in asking it, Natsume." She whisper when their face now are only an inches apart " Hmm…If you don't want to kiss me, I'll be the one to kiss you."

Natsume stare at her auburn eyes once more and he could tell through those tantalizing eyes that she's telling the truth when she said she's not kidding in asking it. He smirk before placing his hand to her nape and lift her head up. They are now breathing the same inch of space "I don't know why you are asking me to do this, little girl" He said then shrug "Anyway,It's my pleasure to kiss you." He whisper to her ear before crashing Mikan's lips by his lips.

Mikan's eye widen in the sudden action of Natsume then after realizing that Natsume really kissed her, granting her request, she place her hand automatically on Natsume's shoulder while the other hand is unto his messy-silky raven hair , ruffling it. She close her eyes and savour the moment for awhile before she respond to his kiss.

Natsume let a small groan as he felt her respond to the kiss then slanted his face to deepen the kiss. She gasp in his action, giving him the pleasure to breath her in.

He was now enjoying in tasting her lips.

He couldn't name the desire he could feel at the moment but the only thing keep on playing on his mind is ..

_More._

Wish has been commanded.

Mikan felt herself being shifted in Natsume's position so she is now the one leaning on the tree. She let a moan in pleasure slip in her mouth as she tighten his hold on Natsume. She feel dizzy as the same time couldn't think straight.

But wait.

Mikan open her amber eyes and it took a lot of effort before regaining her composure, she should control herself before anything else could happen beyond the plan, before she lost in the world that Natsume and her created right at the moment.

Mikan pulled her lips away to say a word at Natsume "I believe in paranormal too.." she said in a low voice and before Natsume could answer her she kissed him again. They kissed again.

The kiss become passionate each seconds pass but the brunette once again broke it. Natsume groaned out of fury in her sudden action again, you could tell he's in ecstasy. Before Natsume could tell a word, Mikan speak "Let's meet again, Natsume…" she whimpered and gave him a light kisses this time. Natsume probably realize what she just said and heard, broke the kiss. He then tastes some salty liquid in his lips. He look at her.

She's crying.

"What do you mean, little girl?" he inquired cupping her lovely face as he stare unto her auburn eyes.

Mikan just shook her head while wiping her tears and gave him a one last kiss. This time the kiss was different "I'm sorry, Natsume.." the last thing he heard from her before he felt himself weaken and slowly but surely lost his consciousness in her arms. 'Mikan…'

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

۞۞۞

**----------------------------**

Natsume was awaken by the tickle of something soft. He slowly open his crimson eyes and the white ceiling was the first thing he saw before a rabbit in his chest. Wait. A rabbit?

"I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep by my rabbit, Natsume." A familiar voice said.

He look at the source and found his best friend Ruka smiling gently at him "Thank goodness you are awake now, Natsume." The Pheromone Prince said, evident in his voice that he is relief seeing his bestfriend had awaken now.

Natsume sit on the bed "Where am I, Ruka?" he ask playing in his mind the last scenes he could remember before losing his consciousness. He feel his head ache after.

Ruka get the rabbit from Natsume "In the Academy's Infirmary." He answered.

Natsume became silent after hearing him 'Academy's Infirmary. Academy's Infirmary.Academy's--' "Where's polka?" he ask.

Ruka stare at him then bow his head "You're the only one found on the Academy's ground last night, Natsume." He sigh before he continued "Sakura was not found."

Natsume close his eyes as he clenched his fist against the sheet 'Shit! She let herself left behind!'

"_..Let's meet again, Natsume…"_

"_I'm sorry.."_

Natsume had the urge to burn something in the room out of annoyance "Damn!" he cursed. It's so clear that Mikan fooled him. 'So that was the kiss all about.'

Natsume set his eyes on the bunch of flower in the vase and set it on fire..but..

Natsume clenched his fist once more.

Ruka was worried looking at him "What's wrong Natsume?" he ask.

'Damn!' "I lost my Alice."

* * *

♥**Please leave a Review. Ciao!**♥


	16. Doubt

**Author's note: **Before anything else… **I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE** for not updating this story for a month. Geez, you can curse me for that (sigh). I know it's a mortal sin in the Fanfiction world but please bare with me guys..lol.

But believe me I had a valid reason for freezing this story…lol. The important thing is I already updated it! I know that I said that this Chapter will be the last one but if I put the plot in just one chapter it's very long, honestly. I'm afraid that you'll be bored by it.

The story is already finished and I'll gonna post the LAST CHAPTER soon…hehehe. Hope you understand me guys but I assure that I don't have a plan of dumping this story and my other stories.Oh by the way if you have notice I changed some scne on the previous chapter 'coz I find before the kissing scene boring..lol.

It's nice to be back. Whoah! I have lots of stories to check on.

Hope I'm not becoming so chatty..lol .Well, Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that. 

♥Perfect Seems Impossible♥

Chapter 16: Doubt

"_Mikan."_

_Natsume called out one night to the brunette. This is the first time he called her real name after a week the brunette came in the Alice Academy, the week where she always chasing them and asking him and Ruka to be her friend. Ruka's not a problem 'coz he welcomed the brunette immediately but him? Nah, not that easy.. he dislike her for some reason. And now after a week of Mikan's courtship for friendship to him, he finally gave notice to her. _

_Adrenaline pumping Mikan came closer immediately to him. She's smiling widely that he find it silly. "Are we friends now Natsume-kun?" she ask hopefully, expecting to hear a positive answer from the Black Cat._

_He smirk then shook his head after, gaining a pout from her. He lock his crimson eyes to her pair of auburn eyes. He seems soften just staring unto those tantalizing eyes. In a deep and serious voice he spoken "Don't come near to the darkness you don't need to see, little girl." He said mysteriously._

_Silence envelop to the both of them then._

_Mikan blinked at his sudden statement then smile after. She near her face to him and whisper "Are you kidding, Natsume?" she ask still wearing her smile then she pulled her face back and gaze unto the starry night "You said I should not come to the darkness I don't need to see.." she chuckle a bit as she look to the flame caster now "I think you have forgotten that I am blind and I'm already part of darkness."_

_Natsume seems can't find his words that he fell silent more. Tsk. He didn't expect her to say that._

_Mikan smile triumphantly that she childishly approach Natsume and held his hands. It's warm like his Alice. "Are we now friends, Natsume-kun?" she ask again._

_Natsume just stare at her before he respond a "Hn."_

_She jumped happily hearing his 'respond'. Still holding his hands. "We're friends!" she proclaimed cheerfully._

Natsume show a smile as he remember that part of his memories with Mikan. But as time goes by his smile slowly faded at the thought of the brunette again. He sigh as he look up the clear skies. He was lying under the shade of the Sakura Tree and was thinking as the same time.

He could hear from a far the different sounds and noises. Noises coming from different type of Alice Classes. They probably busy cleaning now and getting theirselves occupied to the highlighted part of the event that gonna happen that night. The Alice Festival is about to end and the legendary Last Dance is about to happen.

Natsume saw different color of balloons flying in the skies. He raise his forefinger and point it to the red ballon. He seems concentrating into something but as expected nothing happens. He put down his hand and sigh after.

Come to think of it. It's been two years since he lost his Alice. Since Mikan gone in the Academy. The brunette steal his Alice for some reason and he was sure of that. He should be thankful to her that she steal his unwanted Alice but for some reason also he felt in vain. He couldn't name what kind of feeling he feels now knowing he lost his Alice of Fire. He have no idea also what the Academy is planning to him. He lost his Alice and they still let him stay in the Academy which is very unusual. But somehow he thank them deep inside him for letting him stay here. Maybe he hated the Academy but he became open-minded to the things that he didn't see before in the Academy. Here he met friends and found something. Besides he's still waiting for someone to shown up..

"_Let's meet again, Natsume…"_

Even in just a few months time the batch he belongs will graduate in the Academy and be independent from the Academy's wall, he will still wait for her. He had many things to say and ask to her.

But honestly, even he hold her promise, he still damn worry to her. It's been two years and still no brunette came back. What else could he think? Is she still alive and lively or what?

"Natsume." A familiar voice interrupts his thoughts.

He look at it and saw his best friend Ruka with the 10 years old Youichi along.

"Hey Ruka, Youichi." He greeted as he sit up on the grass now.

Ruka smile gently at him as he sit in his left side while Youichi stare at first to his Natsume-nii before he sit in Natsume's right side. The famous trio fell silent for awhile. They seem thinking of something the same until Ruka spoken.

" Ne, Natsume are you now prepared for the Last Dance?" the Animal Pheromone Prince ask gently while patting his usagi. Ruka is very much aware of what Natsume's dealing now, knowing the flame caster for such a long time since childhood and happened to witness his despair after losing his Alice and Mikan's gone, he could tell if there's something bothering his best friend and just a glance of him now, it shows.

He just wish this time, in the Last Dance event, Natsume will be occupied with this event and set aside other things and would not be in his own sanctuary _again_, 'coz the last year Festival and some celebrations in the Academy happened did not turn good for Natsume, he was no seen nowhere throughout that and he was worried for his bestfriend.

Natsume gave a glimpse of him "Yeah." He replied then much to Ruka's relief. It seems Natsume had move on now. "Did you tell Imai to be your partner already?" Natsume ask casually after.

Ruka blush at the mere mention of the infamous inventor's name then about to open his mouth to say something when cut off by Youichi.

"I smell bad." The Spirit Manipulator said.

The two look at each other and prepare themselves for something gonna happen.

No need for them to ask what Youichi's talking about 'coz they already heard coming loud steps towards them with…

"Natsume-sama!!!"

"Ruka-sama!!"

"Youichi-kun I love you!!"

… fans club squealing.

"Natsume-sama!!! Be my Last Dance!!!"

"No! He's mine!!!"

"Ruka be my partner! I'll take care your animals!!"

"You-chan--"

Before the girl could continue her sentence, Youichi already send his ghosts to her and to other annoying girls after "Don't call me that." The young man cuts, he face the girls "Get off, hag**s** or else.." he show his creepy stares to them with a scary aura behind.

At the sight of a scary Youichi standing in the very front of them, they run for their lives but they still shouted…

"I'll wait for you Natsume-sama!"

"Me too Ruka-sama!"

"I love you You-chan—Ah!" the girl shouted when she was chased by many ghost now. Life is so unfair, the girl thought.

Natsume smirk after all girls gone as Ruka chuckled.

"Hn. You're important in the time like this Youichi." Natsume commented, standing up now as hands on pockets.

"I think you are annoyed when she called you You-chan." Ruka concluded still amuse as he brush the dirt in his pants from sitting.

Youichi show a smile to the two " I just let one hag to call me that." He shrug.

Ruka smile knowing who's Youichi talking about but Natsume fell silent for awhile before he show a smile too, he don't want to spoil the scene by his moods.

"Excuse me."

The trio heard someone said and they saw three girls approaching, they are bringing roses and cards. Natsume's elegant brow raise at the sight of the card with his name printed on it in a bold and big letter. 'Fan girls' he thought.

"I am Hikaru Umeda." The girl with golden yellow hair introduce first as the other two just in her behind.

They just waited her to continue. No one from them cut her off. Since the girls approach them properly, they will face them properly. But if they did unnecessary action, they'll be sorry.

" I just wanted to ask Natsume Hyuuga if he had already have a partner for the Last Dance?" she continued.

Natsume stare at her for a moment that makes the girl blush before he turn his back to walk away "Let's go Ruka, Youichi." He said , the two followed him. Tsk. Maybe Natsume was pissed to the simple question.

"Wait!" The girl stopped them. It seems she have many confidence in her body. "Are you still waiting for the blind nullifier?" she ask directly.

Natsume stop his track and gave glance to the girl and in a cold voice he said " Mind your own business." that makes the girl embarrassed.

But the girl didn't stop her mouth to squeal. "Y-you should not wait for her!" she yelled. "She must be dead!!" she snorted without watching her words.

Ruka gasp at her words as Youichi glare to the girl. Uh-oh.

But Natsume's reaction was the creepy one. He cover his crimson eyes by his long raven bangs and in a very icy voice he said "Take your words back."

The girl frightened at the sight of Natsume that she step backwards together with the other two.

"I guess you overdid it, Hikaru." The girl's companion whispered.

"Shut up." She blunted. "I just said the truth! She's probably the cause of Natsume-sama's lost his Alice, she should be dea--"

Bang!

The girl didn't able to finish her sentence as she was hit hard in her head part. She fall hard on the ground as her companion quickly help her raise.

"You should not cross over the line." Hotaru said in her usual monotone voice to them as she blow the smoke coming from her famous Baka Gun.

The three girls glare at her as they stood up properly now.

"You freak.." they said.

Hotaru's brow raise in a mocking way " Guess who's talking?" she ask sarcastically that Ruka find attractive while Natsume and Youichi just remain silent, calming their own selves, and let the inventor deal the three girls. Imai surely worth seven person dealing annoying girls.

The three girls know that they can't mess up with the famous Blackmailing Queen and Ice Princess, so leaving would be the wisest thing to do. But before they completely gone they leave a statement.

"Face the truth. She won't come back."

Silence engulf to the four after the three girls leave. They seem frozen by the words.

Hotaru was the first one to react, she turn her back to leave too when stopped by Ruka. She face him and directly look into his ocean-blue eyes giving him what-is-your-business-now look.

Ruka let go her wrist with a shade of pink visible in his cheeks and in a gentle voice he said "Thanks."

Hotaru stare at him then averted her amethyst eyes at Natsume "It seems you don't know how to handle squealing horses." She referred the fans.

"Hn." The only word slips unto Natsume's mouth.

Youichi pushed Ruka forward that makes him seems blocking Hotaru's way. Ruka saw Youichi nod at him like supporting him. Wait. Supporting? Ruka blush immediately as he gets what the young man is supporting for. Swallowing hard he face Hotaru properly and gave her his sympathetic smile.

"Ah..Hotaru.." he started. Hotaru gave him her emotionless gaze making Ruka be nervous more. "..ahm..c-can you be my Last Dance?" There, he said it. He looks like confessing now to her.

"Let's go Youichi." Natsume seems can't take anymore the scene leaves without Ruka noticing it 'coz the Animal Pheromone Prince is preoccupied with Hotaru.

Youichi stare for a while at Natsume. He seems thinking of something before he decided to follow Natsume.

When Ruka and Hotaru now were left alone. It took time before Ruka heard her answer. He held his breath and ready himself for her respond. Silently praying for Hotaru to agree.

"Pay me." Hotaru said afterwards 'seriously'.

Ruka sweatdropped. Geez, he should expect it as of Hotaru.

Ruka's lips curved into a smile, a smile that could melt anyone's cold heart that even Hotaru was struck a little by it.

Whatever it cost, she will be his partner.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

۞۞۞

**----------------------------**

Youichi was just behind Natsume. They are walking in no specific place to go. He follow him throughout here 'coz he want to be in his aniki's side when he needed someone to be with him most. He sigh, it seems his Natsume-nii take the statement seriously from one of his fans or if Hotaru describe, it's squealing horses.

Natsume stop all of a sudden that makes him stop too.

"Youichi." Natsume called out.

Youichi just look at him, waiting him to continue.

Natsume place his hands on his pockets as he gaze up on the skies. "Will she come back?"

The sudden question makes Youichi become silent more. He didn't expect it for his Natsume-nii to ask the question to him. It's almost two years and this is the first time he heard Natsume asked the question. Is Natsume having doubt now for Mikan to come back?

Natsume glance at the stiffened Youichi. He smirk to his own question as he start to walk again 'Silly.' he thought. "Whatever."

"I know she will." Youichi suddenly said, making his track postponed.

Even Natsume's back is only what Youichi could see, he knows that Natsume was somehow relief of his respond.

"Thanks." He heard Natsume mumble afterwards.

* * *

**kaye2bu:** What ya think? Please leave a review. 

**Synopsis of the Last Chapter:**

Chapter 17: Love is not Blind

_Misaki Harada, the pink-haired lady approach her good-looking companion who is currently looking at the two figures "Ne, Tsubasa." She called._

_The handsome man shifted his eyes from the two figures to the lovely doppelganger beside him. He show her his gentle smile "Yes?"_

_This time, Misaki look to the two figures and you could see her eyes gleam in happiness "Can you define Love?" she softly ask the question._

_Tsubasa brow raise in an elegant way as smile still plaster on his face. He move closer to the doppelganger and bend his head towards her ear to whisper his answer._

"_I guess Love is not Blind." _

۞۞۞

There, hope you got hint of what gonna be the end.

Thanks for reading my author's note. Ciao!


	17. Love is not Blind 1

**Author's** **note**: Hi! I replace the original content of this Chapter to this content. First of all I'd like to say _let's do our work on our own _(wink). If someone gets the message, good for you. I'm sending that message to a particular person, hope she read and understands it. Just read between the lines, guys.

Enough for that. This chapter is all about flashbacks about Mikan in UAO. I really didn't elaborate some scenes and just go to the main point. But if you requested for an elaboration I can do it willingly and if you are already contented of these little scenes, I thank you really.

I might not meet your expectation about the **Perfect Seems Impossible** ending but I hope I'm not that suck in ending the story. Just tell me the truth and I'm fine with criticisms anytime. Just do it constructively.

The next Chapter surely is the last one…lolz. I just can't imagine posting 25 pages in just one chapter..hehehe. Hope you won't mind. My greatful thanks to everyone will be on the next chapter. Well, Enjoy Reading this chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 17: Love is not Blind

۞Part One۞

A woman with a long brown hair was sitting comfortably on a sofa as she stared at the picture on her hand. You could see a sweet smile plastered on her lovely face. Happiness could be seen, too, in her tantalizing amber eyes.

A man bringing two glasses of coffee entered the room, and approach the woman. He placed the coffee on the table. He stared at her for a seconds then shook his head after. " Why you didn't tell her the truth, Yuka?" he asked the question suddenly.

Yuka's smile faded for a while as she get the coffee on the table and sipped it, "There's a right time for that, Shiki." She answered after, as she placed the picture on the table then walked towards the window.

Shiki reached out the picture and stared at it for awhile. He shows a small smile after. The two lady on the picture very look similar to each other. 'A picture of a happy mother and daughter, huh' he thought. He flipped the picture back and read the note behind it.

_Dear Mom,_

_I wish you really are my mother!_

_I always felt you are._

_Thanks for everything!_

_Love,_

_Mikan_

He return the picture on the table and sipped his own coffee, "Is two years not enough to tell her the truth? I know you want to keep her forever."

Yuka placed her hands near her heart and sighed, 'Lord knows how I want to keep her forever but..' "It's better for now if she doesn't know.." she said softly, "Besides she's forever in my heart." She ended the conversation.

The two years had passed become so relevant and memorable to her. Being with her daughter all those times made her feel blessed and satisfied. Training, eating and even sleeping with her could make her heart very happy. She show her what a mother do to their daughter. She filled the passed years that Mikan felt not complete. The care of a mother. Though Mikan had no idea that she is her mother, the one who gave birth to her, she is contented of their situation. It seemed Mikan was satisfied of her life right now and she didn't want to mess with it. It will just complicate the situation. Maybe it sounded selfish, but as her mother she chose the best choice at the right time. Eventually, she believe that the right time will come someday, the time she'll have a courage to tell Mikan the truth, the time where all things were already fixed and the time she'd already done her real purpose in this world.

She knew from the beginning that their situation was complicated and Mikan was only in her side because of the same goal as her, to defeat the Death Alice. The source of their agony. Mikan exist in her side because of that and she's aware of that from the very start, but as the time passed being together with each other they become naturally close and because of that Yuka saw a glint of hope that someday she will be able to tell Mikan the whole truth. Even Mikan was no longer in her side and decide to go back where she really belongs, she just let her to go even it's so hard for her to do that. She just believe in the power of the right time. She believe that someday Mikan will come back to her.

She sighed then close her eyes, 'Take care…my daughter.' She prayed silently.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

_Mikan was bleeding badly at the same time having difficulty in breathing but her determination in defeating the person infront of her has not bit lessen even a bit. She was glaring at him as she activated again her Alice. But it seemed the luck was not on her side as her sight was becoming blurry probably because of her deep wounds from fighting the devious Alice or the limit of seeing was coming to end. She could guess that morning is approaching. And morning meant blindness to her. _

'_Crap!' she cursed. She was silently praying now to Kami-sama to give her more strength in defeating the Death Alice. She was waiting this moment badly to be face to face to him. Lord knows what training she undergoes in preparation for defeating this man and to lose to him was the least thing she had expected of herself._

_She could see the evil and triumphant smile of the man infront of her. She form a fist but in return, blood flow from it. Then the laugh of the Death Alice echoed in the forest. He seemed enjoying watching her in her helpless state. 'Pathetic' she thought._

"_How pitiful, Shiro Neko." He said sarcastically, "You are a very brave Alice for coming and fighting me here all alone." he followed it by a laugh again._

_She gritted her teeth out of anger._

_Oh, yeah. She's all alone. She carelessly decided a match with this powerful Alice all by herself. She thought that months of training with the UAO made her stronger even more than before and could be enough to defeat this Alice but it all turn upside down. She thought she became stronger which she could tell she achieved but she didn't expect that the Death Alice will become stronger too._

_Even she's panting hard and bleeding furiously, she still managed to gave him her iciest glare. "Baka." She said coldly._

_The Death Alice amusingly went to her side to bend down and hold her chin tightly, "Oh?" he move her chin left and right tightly, she's hurting but she didn't show it to him, but instead she just glared at him, "You can still glare and talk at this state,huh? How tough." He smirk as he near his face closely to her. In a soft but in a dangerous voice he said, "It's really against my will to filth this precious face of yours…'coz it remind me of someone but you ask for a death wish so…" he hung the words intentionally as his eyes narrowed._

_Mikan close her eyes tightly as tears start to flow down, 'I'm sorry Yin, father. I cannot avenge your death..' she opened her eyes and the light slowly welcome her signaling her blindness, ' I'm sorry Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, You-chan,…. and N-natsume. I c-cannot go back to Academy.' Her tears flow deliberately fast as she silently bid a goodbye to her friends that were left in the Academy. _

_She force herself to see the world one last time before she died, only to see the Death Alice bathing in his own blood? And Yuka right in front of her?_

'_W-what happened?' "Okaasan…" the last word she spoken before she lost consciousness._

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

_Mikan was alone that night and she was just staring at her own reflection in the UAO River. She's been like this for hours now after she had awaken from her long rest. She's been having self-criticizing for an apparent reason. She just wanted to be alone. She just simply couldn't accept the fact that she lost from the Death Alice. She wondered what could happen to her if Yuka didn't arrive at the right time. She was so lucky to escape death._

_She pick up a stone then throw it to her own reflection. She sighed after that. She hated herself for the first time. She felt weak and useless. Her reason in living the world has gone now. She train and work hard to defeat Death but the person she longed to defeat was already gone now. She clenched her fist tight. Yuka was the one who defeated the Death Alice not her. She's a failure. _

_The right thing she needed to do was to thank Yuka for making the work easier for her, but she felt the other way around. She's not simply satisfied. Yeah, she's not satisfied that it end just like that. She couldn't really tell if she already avenged Yin and her father's death. 'What are you bickering about?' her thoughts asked, 'Death is dead now. You should be happy.'_

_She sighed as she pick another rock then throw it again at her reflection. Yuka, her so called mother in UAO already done her mission, so what she'll going to do now? She haven't seen Yuka since that day and she's not yet ready to face her. She sighed again, 'I want to defeat Death in my own hands but…' she throw another rock again at the water._

"_How many stones you need to throw before you become satisfied, Mikan?" a very familiar voice snapped._

_Mikan didn't even take time to glance at the intruder and just continue picking and throwing stones. She didn't bother to answer her. She just ignore her presence. She heard her sigh as she felt her sit beside her._

"_I haven't told you about this story" Yuka started to say after a long silent between them, " I fell in love with a man.." Mikan this time look at her, she could see happiness and sadness in Yuka's eyes. She's somehow intrigued of the next thing she'll heard from her, "He is my world and everything.." Yuka smiled upon saying it, "He taught me things that I didn't recognize important before. He open my eyes to a beautiful world." She paused as if she's having difficulty to continue, "I love him more than myself. I love him since the day we met." Yuka looked at her with intensity._

_Mikan's heart started to beat fast. She became interested to the topic suddenly, "Where is he now?" she asked carefully._

_Yuka smiled weakly as she caressed her cheeks, "He's gone now…" her hand slowly slid down, "…he was killed." Angst replaced in her voice._

_Mikan swallowed hard, "I-I'm sorry to hear that." Her gaze fell down to the ground. She wanted to ask questions again, but she's thinking that It'll probably make Yuka sad. She couldn't understand her emotion right after she was told by the story. She felt something towards the man Yuka was talking about for some unknown reason._

_Mikan didn't need to ask who did it because it was clear enough. 'So that's the reason why she's chasing the Death, to avenge the death of her love one.' She felt sad for Yuka that she moved her hand to hold hers. They have the same goal all along. She gave her an assuring smile after, which Yuka returned too._

_Now, she didn't need to criticize herself because she was not the one who defeated the Death Alice. It didn't matter who defeated him, the important thing now was the dangerous Alice was no longer exist and she was still alive and lively. She can return anytime to her friends in the Academy. 'Yeah, right. I can return to them now.' She thought, vaguely. Wait. 'I can return to __**them **__now.' Oh yeah, she just forgotten that she exist for that reason, also. She's too occupied to the Death Alice thing that she have forgotten that she still has life in the Academy. Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume and the others were there, and probably waiting to her. She wanted to hit herself because of it. How silly of her to forgot the most important persons in her life just because of her own depression, she felt as if she didn't know herself anymore. She live for her friends and will continue live for them, she thought defiantly._

_She shown a true and warm smile now. No place for tantrums, she thought. _

_She faced Yuka and gave her a sweet smile, "Thanks for everything, 'mom'" she said truly._

_Yuka returned her smile a sweet smile, too, as she caressed her hair gently, "You really made me happy each time you called me your mother Mikan." Yuka somehow feel that the time Mikan will leave her was coming near. She felt sad because of it as she held back her tears._

_Mikan grasped Yuka's hand then look straight to her eyes, "I'm so happy, too, each time I called you mother, Yuka." She smiled, " I thank you for letting me call you that."_

_Yuka's look at her became different all of a sudden. It seemed she had something to say but held it back at the end. Yuka stared at the starry night instead to avoid her gaze, " We need to go back inside now, Mikan." said Yuka, "It's getting cold, besides you need to rest now. Your operation will start early at the morning tomorrow." Yuka reminded as they stood up together._

_The mere mention of the operation made the brunette nervous. She brushed the dust on her skirt hastily as she think what might happen tomorrow on her third eye operation. She heaved a sigh as she pray as well for the success of her operation._

_Yuka felt her tenseness that she held her hand then squeeze it to give her assurance. She smiled at her tenderly, "Your operation tomorrow will be successful, don't worry. The Cursed Eyes are in their good condition." Yuka informed positively._

_Mikan just nodded and suppressed her nervousness. The operation tomorrow will be successful. She'll have her sight back and will definitely return to Academy with the ability to see._

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

A man wearing an Americana suit was standing beside the window. He was looking down at the busy students of the Alice Academy. You could guess that the man was not an ordinary whoever in the Academy. You could feel powerful aura surrounded him.

A man wearing white mask, black coats and many accessories just seated in one of the sofas, waiting for an order from him.

"So, she'll finally arrive now?" the man asked again as he close the drapes. He faced him, "Meet her before she arrives and say that I want to meet her."

The mask man smirked as he stood up now, "I'll definitely do it." He said before he vanished.

The man was left alone in the room, walked towards the main settee, and then seated there with palm on his chin, "She had arrive. The Academy will be more powerful now." He said mysteriously.

* * *

kaye2bu: You can click next if you want to know what happens next but Please make a review in this Chapter first. Thanks!


	18. Love is not Blind 2

**Author's** **note: **I'm not sure if you will like the end of this story. I might not meet your expectation about ending this story but I hope you'll somehow appreciate it. I really believe that in writing a story, the ending is the hardest part (sigh). But I did my very best in writing this; the fact is I enjoy writing this. This is the first fanfic I written and I recognized it extra special among my three fanfics :D. I'll gonna miss the characters in this story.

For those who added me to their Favorite Author and Story, and Author and Story Alert, I really thank you for that. It's so nice and such a pleasure for me.

And to the following who really didn't forgot to give me a review…

emotionlezgurl, chris3169512,mangalover128, HengHeng,Irumi Kanzaki, mangaluver123, dominiqueanne,arya21, JC-zala, miyuki24, AzurEaqua, comicworm, SmileyCoolDreamer, MexicanChick101, ladalada, melissa1995, sakurahua2x, x0x0aIsHiTeRux0x0, AkitoKazuki, miyuki24, ruin princess, sw8oni, k0neko, candyxgirl, princessofcrown101, J531823, IamYours, Mitsukai-Mikan, Angel-NY, -Urgurl-Mxn, akerue, Babegurl, SpotedLeaf, mookie, Light's apprentice, flamehaze, kiratsubasa, rainprincess326, defianceobjectivity99, Optatus Crepusculum, Mina123, Innocent-Shoujo, Eniela's dream, gaarafaves, laumiki, Arisa-chan-07, lilgurlanima, lakadako, valorkairi,rockerfaith,chikameow90,mikansakura1 and the FUTURE reviewers.

THANK YOU (That's from the bottom of my heart:). I thank you for taking time reviewing PSI chapters. I thank you for checking this story once in awhile.

Hope to read more from you. Ciao!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. As simple as that.

Perfect Seems Impossible

Chapter 18: Love is not Blind

۞Part Two۞

A lady stood in front of the glamorous gate of the Alice Academy. She's wearing a white with a sakura print dress and she look undoubtedly beautiful. She's wearing a lady European hat and a pair of flat sandal.

The lady shown a smile as she slightly put down her hat to cover her eyes. She started to walk towards the big gate.

The security guard of the Academy looked at the new arrived lady suspiciously.

The lady smiled at him sweetly, "Ohayou." She greeted first.

The guard still looked at her suspiciously, "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.

Her smile remained, as she answered politely his question, "I'm an Alice and the higher ups are expecting me."

The guard nodded as he looked at her from head to foot, checking if she really an Alice, "What's your name?"

Her smile widen, "I'm--"

"Let her in." a manly voice interrupted.

They both look at the intruder.

"Persona-sensei." The guard gave way immediately to Persona, as if he was some sort of a God then he opened the gate quickly to let the lady in, as what Persona ordered.

"Arigatou." The lady said as she stepped in to Alice Academy and gave Persona a smile.

"Y-you're welcome." The guard responded nervously. Being near with Persona surely give you a creep. He sighed after, as the two started to walk. He look at the new arrived lady. 'She's powerful.' He just notice that thing.

"I'm assigned to escort you." Persona started saying.

"As I guess." She said, "You won't escort me if the Academy didn't told you so." She shrugged as she look at the surrounding. The Academy surely a big school.

Persona just smirked, "You are really special in this Academy." He said it as if it had other meaning.

The lady's smile faded and seriousness took over, "I hope you kept your promise from me."

Persona looked at his black accessories in his hands or known as controlling devices,"Huh. I didn't break it. Your friends are safe."

She smiled again, "Good to hear." She saw different balloons flying in the sky and heard noises from afar, "What's the celebration coming, Persona?" she asked.

Persona looked at the sky then smirked, "Just the boring Festival is about to end and the stupid Last Dance is approaching tonight." he answered.

She smiled, when did Persona learn to answer a question? She expected him to be silent and ignore her question. Hm..it's looks like Persona learn manners. She looked at the different balloons dreamily, 'Alice Festival.' she thought.

Persona looked at her and he could guess that the brunette was spacing out, probably thinking of memories. "I already escorted you, you could go to your room. Meet the Headmaster after." He said as he fixed properly his mask and prepare to leave, " Oh, one more thing.."

Her gaze averted at him.

Persona smirked, "I'm glad you can see again, Shiro Neko." He then vanished.

Mikan shown a smile after hearing it from him then looked again at the sky.

"I'm back."

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Hotaru was in her room and just stare outside the window. She's been like this for awhile after what had happen earlier of what the fans told them. 'She'll come back. I know she will.' Hotaru thought defiantly. She looked at the busy students preparing for the Last Dance. For a reason, the inventor show a smile as she remembered Ruka. He will be her Last Dance. She didn't care about what the meaning of Last Dance about this eternal love forever or so-so but she like the idea that he will be her partner adding the fact he will pay her. She grinned at the thought.

The knock on her window woke her up from her slumber thought. She saw a bird carrying a red rose and she knew it belonged to Ruka. She opened the window and let the bird in. It automatically landed on her hand and place the red rose on her palm then it left. She recognized the red rose as the symbol of becoming a Last Dance for someone who gave it. It's like an invitation to be a partner for the Last Dance. The previous years, she receive lots of red roses as an invitation of Last Dance but she just throw it and ended having no Last Dance but this case it's different. She smell the red rose and noticed a note within the flower. She get it and read the note.

_Dear Hotaru,_

_Thanks for being my partner._

_Ruka_

She grinned, after. She could imagine Ruka blushing while writing the note. She smiled, 'I hope I could share this moment with Mikan.' She thought suddenly but her smile faded again as she remembered her best friend. Probably this will be the last Alice Festival and Last Dance they will be participating and it's so sad that she didn't able to share the event with Mikan. They will be graduating sooner and she wanted to celebrate it together with her.

She sighed, and silently pray for her safeness.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Mikan now was standing infront of her old special star room. She smiled and get the key out of her pocket. She slowly fit it inside the hole and unlock the door. The moment she opened the door, her fragrance that remain in the room welcome her. Her things were still in their proper places but she noticed that her room was clean like there was someone maintaining it for her.

She left her baggage in the doorway and went to her bed. She lie there and stare at the ceiling. She's planning of what to do for the rest of the day. She shifted on the bed and saw something on her bedside table. She seated properly and reach the thing above it. She place it on her lap and stared at it.

"Roses?" she asked to no one. There were three roses to be exact. 'Who would leave something here?' she smell the rose and somehow she felt something different inside her. These roses were different from ordinary roses. There was an Alice mix in it, she noticed. She smell again the rose and something fell from it inside.

"Huh?" she get the note that fell and opened it.

_Last Dance_

The first note read, her brows furrowed. She flipped the back to find the name of the sender or even initials but there's no any. She noticed, also, that the other roses have also white note in it. She read the other notes.

_Please Come Back. Be my Last Dance._

"Who would leave something like this here?" She asked again then she lie on the bed as she held the rose near her heart 'Weird.' she thought. She chose to close her eyes instead. She feel tired all of a sudden, sleeping on your beloved bed after a long time could really make you sleepy. 'I'll just take a nap and visit my friends after.' The last thing she thought before she fell asleep.

Little did she know, there's a note that she missed to read. It fell on the carpet that's why she didn't notice it.

_Oi, polka dots. Come Back._

_N.H_

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Hotaru was walking in the corridor and she didn't forget to pass on Mikan's door each time. This became a habit to her naturally, maybe for the reason that she was still passing here was she's hoping that the door will creaked open and reveal her cheery best friend. It's already dark and the Last event for Alice Festival was about to start. She's already dressed up and prepared to go to the Last Dance location. Ruka offered to escort her to the place but she declined it. She just glance at Mikan's door then passed through it, but seconds later, her tracks stop. She glanced once again at Mikan's door then walked towards it.

When she's now in front of Mikan's door, she stared at the doorknob. There's something change on it. She sense an aura inside the room. Her heart started to pump irregularly as she slowly place her hand to the doorknob and open it. The door was not locked. It means, there was really someone inside. Her heart beats fast and she ready herself of what she will see behind the door.

Inside the room was dark but she could see a figure lying on the bed. She swallowed hard and find for the switch of the light then turn it on. The light spread across the room and the shock and surprise were obviously struck Hotaru. The inventor was dumbfounded staring on the person above the bed. She's shaking and tears were about to fall down, 'It's been two years. It's been two years..' her mind repeatedly said.

"M-mikan…" she called out.

Mikan felt another presence in her room, she slowly opened her eyes only to close it again because of the light. She moaned and place the pillow above her face. Who dared to disturb her deep slumber?

"Mikan…" she heard someone, very familiar to her, called.

She yawned as she tiredly sit on the bed. She slowly opened her eyes and a figure of someone wearing a fairy costume met her eyes. She looked at her face and like someone has been thrown by a cold water on their face to be fully awake, she immediately sit properly and stared at her surprised. She just forgot that she's still sleepy.

"H-Hotaru…" she whispered. They stared at each other for seconds. Just merely looking at her bestfriend made her remembered how badly she misses her. She stood up quickly and dramatically run towards the inventor, "Hotaru!!" she raised her arms wide open to gave her a big embrace with a teary eyes when—

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

..she was hit with Hotaru's trademark invention.

"Don't dare to get near me when you still have a drool in your mouth, baka." Hotaru said coldly but that was only a façade as smile start to shown in her stoic face. Tears were about to fall too. She's really a sadist.

Mikan quickly wipe the 'drool' like what Hotaru said and smile again as usual then run towards her. This time the big hug happened. Mikan hug Hotaru tightly like there's no tomorrow as Hotaru did too.

The best of friends had been reunited again.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Ruka glanced again at his watch. He's been like this for awhile. He seemed tense as he looked at the surrounding to search a certain inventor.

Natsume and Youichi just sit on the chair and shook their head because of Ruka's tenseness.

"Stop it Ruka-nii, Hotaru-neechan surely will come." The Spirit Manipulator tried to at ease the Pheromone Prince.

Ruka looked at Youichi, and then patted his head, "Thanks Youichi." He said, "I just want to be with her during the starting ceremony." He sighed after. The starting ceremony will start soon and he wish Hotaru will make it.

Natsume just remained silent in the corner as he stared at the thing on the center of the ground where the Starting Ceremony signal to start. It's like a torch that needed to be fired and the couples will dance around it. Before, when he still had his Alice of Fire he was always the representative in firing the big torch. He wondered who could do it now.

Youichi saw Hotaru coming with a company. His stare fixed at the girl beside Hotaru. He saw the girl wave at his direction, his brow furrowed. He was sure she wave at him, he looked again at her and noticed that the lady went in another path when Hotaru was now near at them. He could see the gleam of happiness in the inventor's eyes. She's no longer an Ice Princess right at the moment.

He looked at Ruka, and he was looking at the opposite direction, he tug his sleeve and point the coming Hotaru. He shook his head when Ruka blush madly after Hotaru became clear in azure his eyes. Surely Hotaru was beautiful in her Fairy dress. It surely fitted perfectly the icy inventor.

He searched the crowd to find the girl that Hotaru with, but didn't find it. He approach Hotaru then, "Hotaru-nee who's the girl with you?" he asked directly.

Hotaru shown a mischievous smile, "Se-cret." She said as she tug Ruka on the Food outlet there.

Youichi could tell that there was something important that Hotaru was hiding. He promise to find the reason soon. He looked at his Natsume-nii that was staring on the torch. He smile while approaching him.

"Natsume-nii." He called out. Natsume looked at him, " Lots of hags are looking at you." He informed, distracting him from his own world.

The handsome raven guy looked at his surrounding. Yeah, right. Natsume only notice now that lots of girls were giving him loving stares. He smirked, "Let them." He just said as he stood up and prepare to leave but stopped when the host already spoken to start the event.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman. We are gather here to celebrate the last event of Alice Festival, "The Last Dance"…" the host said lots of things like enjoy the event and some graduates were here to have a participation in the event and many more "…and to start the Last Dance event we are calling our representative for firing the torch of love." As the host said it a lady dresses in an exemplary different fairy dress walked on the stage with a half mask in her face. All gave her an awe look. She sent a different aura that makes her to get extra attention from the crowd.

Natsume just stared at the girl, "Long brown hair.." he whispered unconsciously.

Youichi who was standing beside him hear what he whispered. He looked at Natsume then to the girl on the stage. He recognized her, the girl Hotaru with.

The brunette lady whispered something on the host that made him nodded.

He spoke again at the microphone, "Our representative requested someone to be with her in lighting the torch. She specially requested Youichi Hijiri." The host said excitedly as he searched a certain Spirit Manipulator among the crowd.

The crowd becomes noisy again as whines of the girls were abundant, probably from Youichi's fans.

Youichi didn't even move an inch, he just stared at the girl with I'm-not-interested-to-do it look.

"You go Youichi." Natsume suddenly said at him. He looked at his Natsume-nii, then sighed after a long moment.

He started to walk towards the stage coolly as hands on the pockets. He really hated attention. When he was now on the stage and standing beside the girl, he could hear snickers and giggling from the crowd, 'Tch.' he looked at the girl's smiling face. She hand him an arrow and she placed herself behind him, then she held his hand to place the arrow on the arch. Youichi looked at her immediately the moment their hands touched. He know this touch very well. He stared at her in disbelief.

The girl just smile as her eyes focused on the torch, "Look at the target, You-chan." she whispered on his ear.

His hand for reason shake and couldn't point the torch. He just remained looking dumb at her.

The girl pouted, "You are really stubborn just like before, You-chan." She whispered again as she grasped his hand and point again the arrow on the torch. This time Youichi calmed himself and forced to concentrate on the torch, he will ask questions later.

The point of the arrow was in flame which makes the crowd surprised. The girl had the Alice of Fire, they thought. There's another person aside from Natsume to have such an Alice.

The girl and Youichi release the arrow together and the crowd clap when the torch light beautifully. All eyes were staring on it beautifully.

Mikan stared at it amazingly. This was her first Alice Festival, and became a representative in lighting a torch was a pleasure to her. Her gaze averted to the young man beside her when she felt him tug her dress. Mikan automatically smile at him as she held his wrist and dragged him down the stage. She hug him tightly, after.

"I miss you, You-chan." She said whole heartedly. She felt that the Spirit Manipulator hands wrapped around her too. She smiled.

" Finally you came back, hag." He said coolly.

Mikan releaseg her hug as vein popped, 'H-hag?' she forced to smile, "Yeah, I came back, finally." She said smiling.

Youichi placed his hands in his pocket as he stepped backward, "I don't know what happen to you all these years but you should go to Natsume-nii. He is waiting to you." He said as he started to walk. A small smile shown. You could tell that he was happy seeing Mikan but didn't show it obviously at her.

Mikan placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head. Youichi was still the same. She wondered if Natsume was still the same, too. The thought of Natsume made her heart beat faster. He bring unknown feelings in her and she felt guilty everytime she remembered the day she stole his Alice as the same time she blushed in remembering the way of how she did it. She just wish that Natsume was not angry to her for doing that. She had a very valid reason in stealing his Alice and she will explain it to him sooner or later.

But the main question floating in her mind was, Does Natsume still remember her? It's been two years you know, and there's a possibility that he didn't remember her anymore. 'Oh Lord, let him remember me.' She prayed.

She sighed. It's about time to face him.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

A pink haired lady was chatting with a former friend when she noticed that her boy company seemed spacing out. She excuses herself to her former friend then approach the handsome raven guy. She tug his sleeve.

The raven guy looked at her, "Yes Misaki?" he asked sweetly as his sympathetic childish smile plaster.

Misaki placed her hand on her hips, " Is there any problem? You are spacing out, Tsubasa." She said.

Tsubasa smiled and encircle his hands on his girlfriend waist, "I just notice that Natsume seem very silent since the last time I saw that kiddo."

Misaki looked at the direction of Natsume who was currently looking at his favorite kohai Youichi on the stage together with this stunning mask-lady. It seemed the two on the stage were having a conversation. She noticed that Natsume stood up and get himself out on the crowd before the torch could light. She shook her head, " But Hyuuga is always like that. Silent and aloof." She shrugged after saying. She couldn't differentiate the Black Cat before and the Black Cat at the present.

Tsubasa release his grip on Misaki's waist and intertwined their hands instead. He look at the brunette girl and Youichi on the stage who were readying on firing the torch, "No." he told her, "He was different. His tough look is not anymore present. Whew! I can't believe the guy who is burning my hair is a nice man now." He commented.

Misaki put her other hand on her chin, "Probably because he fell in love." She followed it by a smile. Surely love could reach miles of impossibilities. The news of Natsume being close to a girl, a blind girl specifically, reach the Academy graduates. This girl surely changed Natsume, she thought.

Tsubasa nodded, "Yeah, you're right." He agreed.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Natsume was sitting under the shade of the Sakura Tree and he was just staring at the starry night. The view from there was breathtakingly beautiful. He became tired watching people wearing silly smile on the Last Dance and he decided to be alone. He didn't worry about Youichi 'coz he knew that Youichi knows where to find him. How much more to Ruka who seemed really happy being with the freaky inventor.

Every thing surrounded him was silent and solemn. Just the breeze of the wind, the brushing of the Sakura leaves and the night animals were his company. He closed his eyes and count the days that their batch will be free from the Academy's wall. He plan now of what he'll do after schooling at the Alice Academy. Weird may it sounds, but he was now preparing his future. He smirk to the thought, 'Whatever.'

But his serene moment was ruined when he felt someone's presence near him. He quickly opened his eyes and search at the someone's presence. Maybe he had no Alice anymore but the keen senses of a cat were still on him. He will not be called Black Cat for nothing.

"Who's there?" he asked calmly. The aura didn't belong to Youichi nor Ruka.

He heard a giggle above him. He looked up immediately but he didn't able to see the person's face, for, it jump quickly behind him, and then covered his eyes. As a reflex he held the hand and flipped it back but the person dodge his attack without moving the hand. He hold the wrist and he already guess it was a hand of a woman. He smirked as a thought struck his mind. He flipped again the hand and the person jump, falling into his trap. He immediately grabbed her skirt and cut it into halves.

A shriek of a girl echoed in the place, as it jump away from him.

A triumphant smile shown in Natsume's face. He slowly open his eyes from the hand of the woman then look at he—

"Natsume no Hentai!!" a very familiar voice screamed in a pester tone.

He look, no, stare at the girl dumbfounded, shock and surprised. He was frozen staring at her. He couldn't find the right word he could say or describe at the moment. All he could do that time was to stare.

Mikan covered her exposed leg as she cursed him under her breath. "Look what you've done, Natsume." She pouted as she get the piece of cloth on the ground. "You really didn't change. You are still pervert." Finally she look at him as her hands on her hips. She shook her head. "Are you feeling sorry for what you've done now, huh Natsume?" she asked, when she didn't receive any respond from the Black Cat, she show a smile suddenly. She approach him and bend down to level her face to the stiffened and sitting on the grass raven-haired guy, "You are surprised seeing me now, ne?" she show him her cheery smile. When she didn't receive any respond again, she pouted childishly then sighed. It seemed Natsume was not happy to see her or maybe Natsume didn't remember her anymore. 'Oh God.' She thought.

She seated beside him and take his silence as a cold trait to her, she looked down to the ground guiltily, "Look, I'm sorry for surprising you now in my arrival. I hope you still remember me." She looked down while saying it, "I'm sorry for not sending you any news about me during these years. I'm sorry for just returning now. I'm sorry for s-stealing y-your Alice." She sighed " I'm sorry fo--"

She was cut from her apologizing speech when Natsume pushed her down on the grass. She blinked at him. She didn't able to see his eyes as he covered it by his raven bangs. She feel a little shaken at the sight, "Please don't be mad at me, Natsume." She whispered. She was under him and anything could happen with this man.

He finally look at her auburn eyes and she automatically show him a half-smile which he found silly. He shook his head as he pushed her harder on the grass, "Finally you came back." Natsume said. She couldn't guess if he was happy of her arrival or what.

Mikan smiled indulgently, "That's the same thing Youichi told me earlier." She informed.

Natsume frowned at the thought, "Who else knew that you are here before you shown up to me?" he asked seriously.

Mikan placed her finger on her chin and think, "The Higher ups, Persona, Hotaru, You-chan and probably Ruka-pyon, I bet Hotaru already told him. The others will know it tomorrow."

Natsume release his grip on her as he seated properly. Mikan pouted as she sit properly, too. "You don't need to pushed me like that to ask those questions." She said while massaging her shoulder.

Natsume just gave her a glance, " When did you arrive, polka dots?" he asked casually.

Mikan's vein popped up hearing the annoying name, "Do you need to call me 'polka-dots', huh Natsume?" She grimaced. This man surely annoys her easily.

Natsume just smirked, "You haven't change." He commented in a low tone.

Hearing it from him, Mikan childishly approach him forgetting her moods before that, "You think so?" her eyes were sparkling in amusement. "Hotaru told me the same thing too."

Natsume shook his head. No doubt Mikan is here, the girl sitting beside him was Mikan. He ouldn't help but smile. She's back and happy.

Mikan stared at him, "Natsume you smile!" she voice out the words loudly. Her smile widen as she held his hand, "You smile.."

Natsume's elegant brow raised. Was he smiling really a shocking thing? "Hn."

"I'm glad you are smiling, Natsume." She said after a moment but her smile slowly faded as she remembered something, "Do you know that the two years had passed I'm worried to you?" she heaved a sigh after, " You live without your Alice and I always thought it would be hard for you." She looked at the stars, "I'm glad you still smile, Natsume." She looked at his crimson eyes and smiled.

Natsume lift his hand to tap her head, " Whatever." He leaned his hands on the grass as he look at the stars too, "Two years without my Alice is so new to me but the Academy decide to let me stay." He look at her suspiciously after, "You did something, right?"

Mikan's smile widen as she stood up and lean on the Sakura tree. Oh, how she misses this tree, " I told them to let you stay." he listen tentatively. So he was right, Mikan did something of his staying. " I thought that if you don't have your Alice the Academy and Persona won't sent you to missions." Mikan formed a ball of fire in her palm all of a sudden. Probably because she start to feel cold or she just want to show it to Natsume.

Natsume stared at the fire in her hand. He felt something easiness upon staring it. That was his fire, he was sure of it.

Mikan smile staring at the fire, "Do you know that your fire is exactly like you, Natsume?" she averted her gaze at him, "It was stubborn and powerful too." She frowned upon saying it, "It sometimes won't listen to me. This is the first Alice I have stolen that is hard to control." At first she couldn't believe that she couldn't control the Alice of Fire but she's used to it later on. "But do you know the very special characteristic of your fire that resembles you, Natsume?" she shown him her sweet smile, "It doesn't failed to protect me."

Natsume was not anymore looking at the fire instead she was looking straight at Mikan. In her fairy costume and to her brunette hair that has been blown softly by the wind, she looked exactly like a goddess standing under the Sakura Tree. Merely looking at her tantalizing auburn eyes, he admit his feeling of how much he missed her wholly.

"_It doesn't failed to protect me, Natsume"_

Like a magic surrounded them both, Natsume felt himself move towards Mikan's direction. She's like a magnet that he couldn't help to get close to. Thousands of questions were floating in his mind to ask in her and he knows it can wait but there was something inside him that couldn't wait longer anymore.

Mikan's smile remained in her lovely face, "I guess your fire miss you. So, I shall return it to you." A shade of pink was visible in her cheeks for no specific reason, it could be because of the serenity she'd been feeling or Natsume being closed to her.

Natsume smirked as he now infront of her, " My fire miss me. But does the stealer miss me too?" it seemed very natural asking Mikan the question.

Mikan blushed as her heart start to pump fast but she still manage to smile at him, "Of course. I miss everyone here."

Natsume's smirk looks seductive all of a sudden, "You miss everyone because…?" Natsume hung the words intentionally as he draw closer to her.

Mikan as if thinking made a questioning look, "I miss everyone because they are my friends." She answered as she place her hand on his chest. She didn't know what happened to her, to him, to them but she felt something telling her that it must go on.

Natsume nodded as he place his right hand beside Mikan's head. Their faces now were inches away, "They are your friends." He agreed, "What am I to you, polka-dots?" he frankly asked.

Surprisingly, she was not annoyed when he call her that name which was unusual but instead she just lock her auburn eyes to his crimson ones, "Y-you are my f-friend, Natsume." Oh, God, she seemed hypnotized by his crimson eyes.

Natsume this time didn't smirk but smiled, "Uh-huh?" he asked as if he was unsure of what he just heard "And as my friend, would you mind kiss me to return my Alice? As I remember that was exactly what you did two years ago." He requested hoarsely.

Mikan blush madly to the thought. She fetl uncomfortable now. Natsume seemed has matured now. Maybe Natsume had lots of experience to girls for making this far to the point requesting her to kiss him. But come to think of it, this will not be the first time they will kiss so there's no big deal about it if they do it again. But somehow she has a strong feeling that something will change after they'll kiss. Something that gonna change their relationship. Is Natsume really a friend to her?

"I'm waiting of an answer." Natsume sounded impatient.

Mikan closed her eyes for seconds and when she opened her eyes, you could see that she's already decided. "No." she answered staring in his crimson eyes, "No, I won't mind kissing you, Natsume." After saying it, she slowly looped her arms around his nape then tiptoe to reach the space of their lips.

They kiss then.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Ruka and Hotaru were dancing in a sweet music and mostly students there were focused on the pair. They could feel the intensity between the two. No one dared to interrupt the partner. They find the shy and stoic couple cute with each other.

Anna and Nonoko look at the two enviously.

Anna clap happily. She was really happy that Hotaru and Ruka end up together "They are so perfect together." Her smiles show what it wants to tell.

Nonoko's eye are gleaming in happiness too "Yeah. I really hope Mikan could see it. She will definitely be happy." She said with a half-smile.

The geeky sister both fell silent as they think of their friend Mikan and where she could be right now. Without Mikan around, it feels empty and incomplete. She became their friends and they really miss her a lot.

Kokoroyome, the mind reading Alice, read the thoughts of the two. He shook his head then he approach Iinchou and tag him along to the geeky sister. At first Iinshou hesitated but when he voice out the reason that they are lonely right now, he automatically offered a help. As what you expected in a class president. They approach the geeky sister and start a conversation to make the two girls be happy.

Koko glance at the Ruka-Hotaru couple and accidentally he read Ruka's thoughts and was shock after finding out what Ruka was thinking right at the moment.

The other three look at him confusedly.

"Ne, Koko. Daijoubo?" Yuu ask with concern.

"Yeah, Koko. Are you okay? You look shocked." Anna followed as Nonoko nodded.

Koko shook his head then smile after. ' Mikan is here!' it was confirmed since it was Ruka's thoughts. But he doesn't plan to tell it to others yet since Mikan was planning to tell them tomorrow. He just smile at them "There's gonna be a surprise tomorrow." He chirped.

The three look at each other questioningly. Koko surely a weird one, they thought the same thing.

"Hey, I'm not weird!" Koko yelled out but still smiling as he leave the three happily to get a drink.

The three just shook their head and smile after. Well, that's Koko for sure.

Hotaru stare at Ruka's azure eyes. She just appreciates only now that the bashful Pheromone Prince had these beautiful pair of eyes. Maybe that's the reason why he is popular and has his own fans club.

"What are you thinking Hotaru?" Ruka interrupted "Are you thinking of Mikan?" he ask.

Hotaru smile "No. I'm not thinking of her since she's with Natsume now." She shrugged as her hold on Ruka tightens "I'm thinking of how beautiful your eyes, Ruka." She said nonchalantly.

Ruka immediately blush more times than before. He didn't expect Hotaru would compliment him now. This was unexpected.

Hotaru smirk " I just thought that I could benefit those eyes, Ruka." She was thinking of rabbits.

Ruka sweat dropped. Geez.. That's Hotaru for sure. In every action there is always a reaction.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

"Why we are here, Tsubasa?" Misaki asked as she wander her eyes on the beautiful surrounding. They are alone on the grounds of the Academy and the breeze of the wind is starting to give chill on her bare shoulder.

Tsubasa probably notice it immediately wrap his arm around her shoulder and pushed her closer. " I just want to see the view from here. We used to go here when we are still schooling in the Academy."

Misaki smile and nodded " I didn't know that you're this sentimental person, Tsubasa." She kid.

Tsubasa scratch his hair "You are ruining the moment, Misaki." He pouted cutely at her.

Misaki laugh at the sight. "My God Tsubasa stop doing that, it doesn't suit you." She said between her laughs.

Tsubasa smile as he pouted again cutely making Misaki laugh hard again. She was now hitting his arm. She was shaking her head to say that he don't look cute at all. But Tsubasa is keeping on doing it.

Misaki look at the other side to avoid looking at the pouting Tsubasa when she remember something. "Oh." She look at him.

"What?" he ask.

Misaki stood up and brush her skirt to prepare to leave "I'll just get my video camera to record this moment. Just stay here." She now started to walk.

"Make sure to make it fast, Misaki." He reminded. Misaki nod and gave him an Okay sign. He smile then stare at the starry skies. Moment of silent passed when he notice from a far two figure under the Sakura Tree that are close to each other. He doesn't need to guess what they are doing. Rude may it look, but he watch at the two figure interestingly since it intrigued him the fire on the palm of the guy. The shining of the left earring of the guy could already make him guess who it could be. He smile when he heard him laugh. The two seem didn't notice that there are other people around them. Maybe they only think of their existence right at the moment.

'She's probably the blind nullifier that everybody is talking about. The only girl who can reach Natsume.' He smile. For a reason he want to know the girl soon.

"Ne, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa look immediately to the source of the voice. It was Misaki carrying her video camera. He pouted once again "You left me." He said childishly.

Misaki playfully hit his arm as she sit beside him. "So you are looking at them both too." She said as she look at where Tsubasa is looking.

Tsubasa smile "I just can't help it. They are too sweet not to notice." He grinned as he look at her.

"I don't like that look." Misaki play like a nervous teenager but deep inside she's excited of what her boyfriend could do.

Tsubasa near his face on her and told her "If you ask one question to me now, Misaki. What could it be?" he suddenly ask out of nothing.

Misaki's brow raised in suspicion "Hmm…one question?" She acted like she was thinking. When she's done, she look at his eyes " Define Love." She shrugged then smile. Probably they look likes an idiot now from a far but who cares?

Tsubasa smirk as he reach the distance of their lips. When it's a millimeter apart now, he told her his answer "I guess Love is not blind." Then he kissed her.

.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.

۞۞۞

…o…0…o…0…o…0…o…0…

Natsume was laughing as Mikan told him stories about her stay with the UAO.

"…Yeah, mom ask Shiki to shop some female necessities because we are having an important training. When he arrived he was blushing madly.." she laugh as she remember the face of Shiki way back then. "..Oh, God, Natsume. You won't believe how many shade of pink on his face then.." she laugh again as she lay on the grass.

Natsume smile just looking at her happy face. He lay beside her too. "You surely enjoy your stay there." He said "I'm glad to hear that." He form a fire at the tip of his forefinger then spell out a name MIKAN on the air. Yeah, he already have his Alice back and he really miss his fire.

Mikan pouted looking at her name "Your fire surely obey your orders." She commented.

Natsume smirk "Of course they will. They are my fire in the first place." He said as he spell other name using his fire. He was smirking after spelling out the name.

Mikan read the name slowly and when realization hit, she close her eyes in annoyance as she raise a clenched fist at Natsume's face. She was ready to punch him any moment now "Polka-dots, huh?" she gritted her teeth. This man is impossible. He can be a nice man then seconds after he's annoying.

Natsume laugh again then look at her. He was staring unto her auburn eyes deeply. His mood changed again. Mikan suddenly felt stunned at his stares. His stares now are different than the usual stares he gave at her.

She smile at him to ease her nervousness as she intertwined their hands " Do you think this is the right time for us to go back there, Natsume?" She referred the Last Dance event.

" No." Natsume rejected stubbornly as he close his eyes and tighten his hold in her hand.

Mikan tug his sleeves "And why?" she ask blearily "This will be the first and last time I'll be participating in this event so I want to be there, please Natsume let's go back." She pleased while tugging his sleeves.

Natsume open his crimson eyes then glance at her for a moment. She was doing her puppy look eyes at him. He smirk as he stand up then pulled Mikan suddenly, making her to out-balance.

"Hey! Are you--" she was cut when she feel herself lifted. She's now in Natsume's arm "Hey, put me down. Are we going there with you carrying me?"

"No. We are heading to your room." He answered simply.

"What!?" Mikan struggle in his arms " I don't want to sleep yet!" she protested.

Natsume now jump from tree to tree towards the girl's dormitory "Silly." He said making Mikan frown "You can't go there with that tiny piece of cloth, polka-dots." He tighten his hold in her when they reach now her room's balcony. They landed there carefully.

The moment he release her, she hit him in his arm lightly then cocked one hand on her hip in a deliberately taunting posture "Hey! It's your fault from the start for ruining my dress!" Mikan reminded him then walk infront the balcony but stopped again "I can go to the event with this clothes besides I don't have my key—Hey! When did you have a spare key in my room?" she said furiously when Natsume open her room easily with a key from his pocket.

"Shut it, polka and just change to your decent clothes." He ordered her like a servant "Besides your legs are for my eyes only." He nodded at her one-sided then smirk when she's red now in anger.

She glare at him. How dare him to say that "Natsume Hyuuga." she open her closet and get some clothes before she went to the change room with a frown.

Natsume smile when he is left alone now. He sit on Mikan's bed and touch the mattress. He wandered his eyes throughout the room. He was thinking that this room will no longer be empty since the owner had arrived. His eyes focus on the red roses and notes above the bedside table. He blush out of something as he open the notes, did Mikan already read it? He wonder.

The door of the change room open and reveal the brunette in a new fairy dress. Lucky for her to have other fairy dress in her closet. She turn around to show Natsume her dress "Am I beautiful Natsume?" she ask cutely.

"Hn." He said as he headed first to the balcony and motioned Mikan that they'll leave now.

Mikan pouted when she didn't hear any compliments from him, she's now ready to leave the room when she notice the roses not in their proper places. Probably Natsume saw and read it. She shook her head and place the roses and notes on the bedside table when she saw a note on the carpet, she picked it. She recognize that this note is different from the others, she read the content. She looked at Natsume's direction after then a mischievous smile appeared.

"Hey polka, are you done?" Natsume peek from the glass window.

Mikan return the note quickly then nodded at him "Yup!" she prodded as she encircle her hand on Natsume's arm "I'm done now, my Last Dance."

Natsume automatically send her a questioning look.

Mikan laughed "You are really an unpredictable person Natsume." She teased and near her face to him "You are the one who sent the roses and notes, aren't you?" she whispered.

Having Mikan very near at him makes Natsume straddle. When her words finally drift in his mind he automatically avoid her gaze and hide his blush then just hold her hand for them to prepare to jump. "Whatever."

Mikan giggle "Wait, Natsume."

Natsume stop then look at her through his shoulder "What's now, polka?" he ask 'pissed-off'.

Mikan suppressed to laugh "You really acted like this when you are shy of something. You haven't change Natsume. How cute." She teased him again.

Natsume face her properly "I thought you want to go to the Last Dance now?"

Mikan nodded profusely "Yeah, yeah. I want to go there but I want to ask a favor from you first." She tousled some of her hairs strand behind her ear.

Natsume find her gesture sexy and stunning that he didn't able to respond. He just waited her to continue. What's the girl now planning to do?

Mikan smiled. She haven't told Natsume about this yet. Her hold on his hand tighten "Would you mind seeing the sunrise with me tomorrow, Natsume?" she ask gleefully then place her feet on the balcony's grills to prepare to jump. She glanced at the stunned flame caster. She show him a cheery smile. "What you think?" she offered a hand.

Natsume just stare at her offered hand then slid up to her pair of auburn eyes. Her eyes are sparkling. Natsume show a sly smile as he shook his head "Why you didn't tell this to me earlier, polka?"

Mikan put her finger on her cheek cutely "I just wanted to..surprise you?" She smile at him again.

Natsume shook his head at her answer then suddenly pulled Mikan closer to him. He made his way through her ear "Silly." He whispered.

-END-

* * *

kaye2bu: Thank you for reading this story. I'm looking forward that you will actually leave a review to this chapter. I hope you didn't find the ending lame and common…lol. Whoah! I can't believe I already completed it. It's an achievement. Thank you for all the reviewers. See you next time. Ciao!


End file.
